<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, is that too much to ask for? by Anime_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174061">Love, is that too much to ask for?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_girl/pseuds/Anime_girl'>Anime_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Bi Hikaru, Coming Out, Confused Hikaru, Crying, F/M, Light Angst, Light Crossdressing, M/M, No Planned Smut, Not really political, Will add tags as I go, growth?, light background ships, some editing, sometimes it might be funny, trying my best to not fetishize gay people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_girl/pseuds/Anime_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayden Kingston is a simple boy who just wants to be out and proud... without slurs being thrown at him. Or being bullied. </p><p>He wants to have a nice peaceful life. Now he's the son of two caring rich people.. going to a school for rich kids. Just re-name him to Richie Rich please.</p><p>Now he's in some host club because he wanted hot guys to flirt with him. Now he has to play for an audience, and flirt with girls. Which, they're pretty so it would be a dream come true if he were, ya know, straight. Fuck him six ways to Sunday.</p><p>At least there's Haruhi, his personal savior. Plus misery loves company and all that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kill me Now, please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>He lived in Texas before because I live in Texas, also I did do time conversions from Japan to Texas (if there’s any y’alls in this story I’m sorry I doubt it’s edited and that’s just how I type haha). Also I did rip off a Barbie song for one of the lines. Sue me.</p><p>All of my paragraphs are short and broken up cos I have trouble reading blocks of text. </p><p>Not gonna use horrifics because this is written in english, and I assume most people reading this don’t really care. (when appropriate I might use “sensei” or “senpai”)(also Honey’s nicknames are an exception)</p><p>All things in parentheses are side text from the character, not my side notes.</p><p>Also I'm changing Dialog:<br/><i>italics</i> are English<br/>regular is Japanese</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ayden laid down on a bed far too comfy. If he had to make a comparison it would be like laying on cotton candy, only not sticky. He’s 90% sure it might even be softer and squishier than anything he could compare it too. Going from a group home to, well <i>this</i>? A rags to riches story for the ages, he thinks so anyways. Ayden shifts, but despite the ultimate comfort that this bed and pillow set offers he can’t get comfortable. Or go to sleep. Maybe it’s the jet lag? He did just move from Texas to Japan. </p><p>He misses cuddling with Mia. Scratch that, he misses everything about Mia. He checks the clock and it’s 8:30 pm. Doing some math in his head, it should be about 6:30am back home so he calls her.</p><p><i>“Hello? Mia, here. To whom am I speaking?”</i> He smiles, relieved at the normalcy.</p><p><i>“Mia, the fuck dude, you have a smart phone. You know it’s me.”</i> He shoots back, teasing her. He can feel the eye roll from here, and he holds back a snicker.</p><p>
  <i>“Shut up, I’ve just always wanted to say that. An-”</i>
</p><p><i>“Hate to break it to, ya but you sounded dumb af.”</i> Ayden interrupted, just to be an ass.</p><p>She scoffs, <i>“ANYWAYS, why the fuck are you calling me at the asscrack of dawn you clown.”</i>

<i>“God, maybe because it's 10:30 here and you’re my only friend?”</i> He turns up his nose and says it snottily, and he’s sure she knows he turned his nose up at her. She laughs at him. The nerve.</p><p><i>“Gah! You’re such a loser, if it wasn’t for me adopting you as my friend, you’d still have no friends. Show some more gratitude, jerk</i>." The smirk he knows she has is unreal.</p><p>They kept at it for a while until she had to go get ready for the day. He sighs, re-adjusting again and again. Giving up after only a few more minutes. </p><p>Getting up, Ayden enters the hall of the, frankly, enormous mansion. 

He’s not sure what his new parents do for a living, but he doesn’t really care.

His new parents are hard for him to read, honestly. Most adults are terrible, from his own birth parents to the group home caretakers. He’s come to learn that every present comes with strings, when it comes to adults.

Daichi had said, “We wanted to adopt someone older because the younger ones were more likely to get adopted and we wanted to give an older kid a chance at family.”

Sure, he doesn’t trust adults easily, but he can’t think of any selfish reason to adopt him. Because of this he'll but open about them.

His mattress before was so old you could almost feel the springs underneath. Now his bed is giant, and the comforter is way to damn soft. 

The group home was a small house with about 6 or more other kids and 2 bathrooms (one only for the adults). Living in a mansion now is going to need some adjusting. Plus he has his own super fancy bathroom and walk in closet. Adjusting is going to take a while. Taking a walk might have been a shitty idea, but he’s committing to it now.

</p>
<p>Now that he thinks about his new bathroom, he should shower. He only just arrived at his new ‘home’, and he hasn’t showered in a day or two (time zones, man). Looking about he has a sudden realization…. Yeah he's 100% lost. Damn, now what? Biting his lip Ayden picks a direction and walks. Eventually he winds up in what he thinks might be the living room. </p><p>Groaning, he lays on the comfiest sofa, still better than his old bed, but not as nice as his new bed. He closes his eyes and sleeps.</p><p>________________</p><p>When he wakes up, it’s to Aiko gently shaking him. “Good morning, dear. Why are you asleep here? Is the bed not good?” Aiko bit her lip in worry, seeming concerned. Seems his conscience is still working, because he felt the need to comfort her.</p><p>“Ah, no, Aiko it was fine. I just was exploring and got lost, is all.” Giving her a gentle smile as he got up. </p><p>Perking up and smiling, she clapped her hands together. “Well, I’ll give you a tour and if you get lost you can call me anytime! You have all week before school to wonder, explore, and learn the layout!”</p><p>“Thank you, Aiko.” Ayden gave her a wide smile, to match hers.</p><p>“Oh! Anytime! Let me know anything you want, or need, or that you think will make u more comfortable!” Walking off, she waved for him to follow her. Continuing her speech, “we can eat breakfast then go on the tour!” </p><p>This was definitely going to take getting used to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Critiques welcome, but please tell me how to improve or make suggestions on how to improve.</p><p>Also, if someone reads this I have to wonder if you want 2 chapters each week on the same day? One would be the regular chapter (this will have a title) and the second would be from Hikaru's perspective of the same chapter. </p><p>Thank you for reading til the end!</p><p>&lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First day of school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you haven’t noticed yet, I’m not really good at dialog. And also this fic is built off of a few scenes that I thought would be funny and then I found myself making the character, outline, and writing. Also I have to re-watch the anime now too.</p>
<p>Ik my summary says Wednesdays or Thursdays weekly, but since I have it done Imma add a new chapter lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruhi:</p>
<p>Arriving at school Haruhi couldn’t help noticing that this morning there are more people, specifically girls, waiting around the entrance. Yesterday she had heard about the new male transfer student. Which explains all the girls gathered at the front gate, hoping to catch a glimpse of the new boy. A transfer student is weird since there’s only been a week of school. She’s not sure why someone would transfer so early in the year. </p>
<p>Admittedly, Haruhi is also slightly curious about the new boy, since it’s hard to imagine a school for rich kids getting new students often. People had gathered around the gate to see her on the first day, as well. So, she stayed around the gate for a few minutes.</p>
<p>When a limo pulled up and the door opened, a boy with blonde hair, in certain lights it would probably look almost white, steps out. Even from where she is standing she can see how green his eyes are. He looked thin, maybe a bit too thin but still fit. At most he is 5’6, Haruhi guesses 5’5 though. His checks and nose have freckles, too. All in all, even Haruhi has to admit he is beautiful.</p>
<p>With her curiosity appeased, she headed to class. Once the teacher arrived to homeroom she announces the new boy. When he walks in he seems slightly nervous. Suzuki-sensei tells him to introduce himself, and give an interesting fact about himself. This boy seemed nervous, and he fidgeted.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Ay- uh I mean Kingston, Ayden. I’m from America, so please call me Ayden. An interesting fact would be, I like the color purple.” Sensei sighed. Haruhi is sure she’s disappointed with interesting fact.</p>
<p>“I guess that will do, please sit by Fuwa. Fuwa, raise your hand please.”</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Ayden:</p>
<p>Mostly he’s just glad he didn’t stutter up there, public speaking isn’t his thing at all. Placing his things at the desk, Ayden thinks he should try being friends with Fuwa. Since he’ll be sitting next to her and a wall, and he doesn’t think the wall would be good company. Talking to her will challenging, he’s really bad at this kind of thing.</p>
<p>During break he turns to glance at her, hoping she would take pity on him. In turn she turns and smiles at him. Ayden smiles back and she introduces herself </p>
<p>“I’m Fuwa, Sakura. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Ayden, right?” Fuwa gives him a girlish smile. He’s never seen a smile like that. Mia is very ruff and tumble, not feminine in the slightest. </p>
<p>“Ah, yes that’s me. Let’s get along?” That came out more like a question, Ayden wants to face palm. Mia tells him to be more confident when making friends. He smiles at her through the internal pain anyways, and she giggles back.</p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>Through out the breaks they kept talking. Ayden was really relived she invited him to lunch with her. Fuwa really is nice. He’ll have a group to sit with at least.</p>
<p>He had been texting with Mia sparsely throughout the day, about dumb things. She ended up sending him a meme, and he almost laughed loudly during class. So far, his first day is going smoothly… almost too smoothly. </p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>Ayden is sitting with Fuwa and her friends. Some of them had squealed softly between themselves, staring at him, when he walked over? Weird, but whatever. At least with a group he won’t get bullied, again. Mia had been a big help, but non of it had stopped the bullies. New school, new him.</p>
<p>They made small talk for a while until: </p>
<p>“Fuwa, you’re so lucky being in 1-A. The Hitachiin Twins, and Fujioka are in your class. Three host club boys! Now you also have Ayden. Ah~ I’m so jealous.” One of the other three girls sighed out. The sentence made him slightly uncomfortable, so Ayden fidgeted.</p>
<p>Fuwa, also seemingly uncomfortable, said, “Ah, Mi, I don’t stare at them all day. I study and listen to lectures.” Mi just sighed again and reiterated how lucky Fuwa is. It’s a weird thing, but Ayden has a more pressing question.</p>
<p>“What’s the host club?” Ayden interrupted Mi, softly. She kinda intimidates him. Well, “kinda” isn’t really the right word, “a lot” is more accurate. And maybe one could change “intimidates” to “scares” or better yet to, “makes him uncomfortable”.</p>
<p>“OH! The hosts! They’re handsome boys who flirt with us! I think you’d fit in!~ Their club meets in music room 3!” Mi looked excited, and so did the other two. Fuwa just gives a small smile. Ayden, however, doesn't notice to lost in his own jumping thoughts.</p>
<p>“Thank you..” Speaking softly, he zones out the rest of the conversation to think. </p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>‘Pretty boys? Flirting? If she says I’d fit in… maybe she knows I’m gay? I’m not sure how she’d know? Oh god what if I’m being too obvious??? No no no no no.. I- well if she’d that cool about it, and so are these other girls maybe it’s ok? Maybe the people at this school are really accepting? I don’t mind being out if people are cool with it, coming out would’ve been nice though. I kinda wanna visit the host club… I’ve never been flirted with before… never had a guy's attention. Since the girls said I could go maybe one or more of the guys are bi? But how did she know? Just what gave me away??’</p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>Thoughts about visiting or not continued, sometimes his thoughts would wonder back to how Mi figured him out, those made him panic and want to bang his head against a wall. These thoughts and feelings are swirling around inside him. Everything was so confusing, his head hurts. Then he had a clearing thought, or rather realization that clears his thoughts.</p>
<p>He realizes a feeling he hasn’t felt in a while. Hope, he wants the students here to be accepting. He wants to believe in people. He wants to be himself, and date who he wants without fear of cruel rejection or bullying. Just noticing he feels that way almost brings tears to his eyes. Hope is dangerous, but he lets himself feel it anyways. It’s oddly calming, even with the fear and nerves building up inside of him.</p>
<p>That hope, that naive belief in his fellow humans, is how he finds himself outside of music room 3 after school. His palms sweat, and he has to grip his violin case tighter.</p>
<p>There’s a force that feels like a truck ramming into his heart. Hands and legs shaking, nerves going haywire. What would Mia do? Probably throw open the door and yell “What’s up, bitches!? Let’s get wild!” while sticking her tongue out like one of those old school rockstars. Just to be a diva, she would. The thought makes him chuckle and calms him a bit. Well, she’s not that wild, but it’s funny to think about.</p>
<p>Mia would tell him to man(or woman, depending on her mood) the fuck up and get on with it. Sometimes he wishes he was more like Mia, confident and clear.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath he opens the door before he can talk himself down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank anyone who read both chapters!!</p>
<p>Any critiques are welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to do Hikaru's perspective sometimes</p>
<p>They'll come out with the chapter I'm giving his perspective on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hikaru is in his seat, waiting for class to begin. Yawning, he closes his eyes. So not a morning person.</p>
<p>When the teacher walks in he lazily opens his eyes, not really listening. Then a guy walks in that has Hikaru’s head perking up. This new kid is fairly attractive. Maybe even host material, but for some reason there’s something in his stomach that twists at the thought of this blond boy flirting with girls.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Ay- uh I mean Kingston, Ayden. I’m from America, so please call me Ayden. An interesting fact would be, I like the color purple.” Ayden has a soft voice, that goes with his more rounded features. He’s gorgeous, and strangely feminine. It’s more of his presence that’s feminine than his look, though.</p>
<p>Hikaru, strangely, felt his heart skip a beat at how pretty he is. Maybe he should see a doctor, because his heart should not be doing that for another guy. He’s <i>straight</i>. </p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>In class he would sometimes find himself glancing at Ayden. Once he caught himself Hikaru would tug his eyes away and face the front.</p>
<p>The constant tapping was annoying him and he glanced around, only to find Kaoru giving him a weird look. Looking down Hikaru realized the tapping was coming from <i>himself</i>.</p>
<p>He laid his hand flat. Not sure whats making him so antsy. Hikaru ignores his brother, embarrassed.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Once break arrived Hikaru looked over to Ayden only to find him talking to some girl. He sets his jaw and turns to Haruhi and Kaoru.</p>
<p>Break after break Ayden talks to the girl next to him, and he isn’t sure why but there's this gross feeling in his chest. Ayden and him have never even talked before, so why the hell is he feeling like this?!</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>At lunch <i>that girl</i> and Ayden sit together, and he should be sitting with him. Like, rationally Hikaru knows he’s being unfair and weird. Since when was Hikaru ever rational? Not to today it seems. He huffs as Kaoru and he sit at their table (Haruhi eats in the classroom for whatever reason).</p>
<p>Kaoru gives him a look, “Hikaru what’s with you today?” Hikaru sighs, knowing his brother is right. There is something weird about him today.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Ayden just keeps getting on my mind and I keep getting angry over the girl he’s talking to.” Looking down, he’s not really sure what any of that means.</p>
<p>“Uh, who’s Ayden?” Hikaru blinked, and snaps his head to look up at Kaoru. Holy hell, how didn’t he notice <i>he remembered Ayden’s name</i>? Which is weird since they don’t bother with anyone who isn’t in some way important.</p>
<p>He knows <i>Ayden’s</i> name but not that other girl? She’s probably been in his school, hell maybe even his class, since at least middle school. So why?</p>
<p>“He’s, uh, the new kid…” Hikaru admitted. Watching Kaoru take long slow blinks, processing the information and coming to the same realization Hikaru just had. Except since Hikaru knows Kaoru, he also knows Kaoru realizes something he doesn’t. That’s aggravating.</p>
<p>“Oh, proceed then.” Kaoru took a bite of food to hide a smile. If it had been anyone else Hikaru wouldn’t have cared or noticed. He narrows his eyes at Kaoru.</p>
<p>“What? What is it? Why aren't you telling me what you know?” Hikaru took to questioning him, irritated. Kaoru gave him a look.<br/>Receiving no response Hikaru huffs and goes back to eating. It’s no use, he knows if Kaoru isn’t telling him right now he likely isn’t going to any time soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!!!</p>
<p>&lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Host Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes ik we’ve seen their reaction to thinking Haruhi is gay. I took some reactions from how the twins react to Renge (who is only an otaku)</p>
<p>And btw I know shit about violins</p>
<p>Also the ending is kinda bittersweet? but not really?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome!” A chorus of 7 different voices ring out. Ayden blinks through the rose petals that assaulted him. (How did they do that?)</p>
<p>“Uh, hi?” Shit he needs to calm down, he’s really nervous. His heart is hammering loudly. He hates being nervous, and anxious. Is he anxious? He doesn’t even know the answer anymore.</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” within a second his eyes flicker to the, (frankly) drop dead gorgeous, blond (with the most stunning purple eyes, Ayden might add) who hummed, “we’ve never had an actual gay come here.</p>
<p>That’s certainly interesting!” With a smile this guy takes long confident strides over. He tilts Ayden’s head up to look at him by softly grabbing his chin.</p>
<p>They should call an ambulance because Ayden’s heart stopped for what seemed to be a whole minute. Ayden swallows as his heart flutters in his chest.</p>
<p>There’s only one truth he can think right now: He is a total slut for those eyes.</p>
<p>Within a second he is pulled away from blondy. Coming face to face with two identical twins, who are also too pretty for poor Ayden. His heart stopped before stuttering in his chest. How is it that that face and those eyes got him fucked up? Plus the <i>hair</i>. Between twins and blondy he definitely died and went to heaven. He could get down on his knees and pledge his soul to God.</p>
<p>Well, then they opened their mouths.</p>
<p>“Wow, we’ve never seen a real life gay before!” That made him feel 2 inches tall, instant K.O to his ability to come out of the closet.</p>
<p>He has to think of a lie on why he’s here, now. Fuck. He’s too overwhelmed to know what to do. He feels like a spectacle, like a freak show. All the sudden he feels thousands of eyes staring at him, even though there's not even 10 people in this room. It’s just like before, only this time there’s no laughter or slurs.</p>
<p>Can they even make him feel smaller? Not only did they push him down for bing gay, but they crushed that hope and excitement he felt. For now he’ll do his best not to think about it.</p>
<p>All the sudden his new hero swoops in to save the day, “I think he wants to be a host. He <i>is</i> physically attractive so it could work. He would bring in new customers, specifically girls into foreign men. You’re the new transfer student, Kingston, Ayden.” Glasses spoke up, taking a glance at a black book in his hands. That last part wasn’t a question, and that kinda scared him.</p>
<p>An out! Not ideal, but hey at least he won’t <i>be</i> out. And at least these twins are letting him go. He backs into the door and clutches his violin case closer to himself.</p>
<p>“Ah-hah! So he wants to talk to pretty girls? What a perv!” They laugh, and just as Ayden was about to say something back (he totally was, shut up), a new, nicer, voice speaks up.</p>
<p>“Guys, stop being rude. He has an instrument case, I think he’s looking for the music club.” The cute brunette from his class spoke up, and right now this boy is Ayden’s new god. He’ll pray every day to his new deity. Scratch pledging his soul to God, he’s pledging his soul to this cutie.</p>
<p>He has never nodded along to anything so fast in his life. They’ll let him leave now right? He doesn’t wanna to be in a room with 5 wolves and his god. At least that was his hope, until a surprise 7th member sprung up and dragged him down by his arm.</p>
<p>“Ay-chan! Ay-chan! What do you play?!” This child asked, and, well, who was Ayden to deny such cuteness? Heart finally calming, he released a breath.</p>
<p>Smiling for the first time he got here he spoke in a soft voice, one that seems to have hushed the room as they strained to hear. “I play the Violin. This one I have here is really important to me. I can show you, if you promise not to touch it. Can I get your name?”</p>
<p>“I’m Honey!! And I promise I won’t touch it!” His smile was so adorable and wide, Ayden really couldn’t help but smile back.</p>
<p>He opened the case, and inside was a lovely violin, with 3 large sunflowers, and 1 cut off so only the petals show. One was on the other side of the chin rest. Another one was near the top, on the side as the first half of it cut off but the side. The third one was opposite the second one, the last one slightly under it.</p>
<p>Honey, oooed and awwed and Ayden thought he was adorable. “You should play us something, Ayden!” His smile faded and he peaked up through his lashes to see the blond boy from before smiling at him. The worst part is that their eyes met, and he was gone for him again. Curse pretty boys.</p>
<p>“Oh… well… ok… can I get everyone’s names first?” Ayden cursed himself for being so weak to pretty boys. They introduced themselves as Ayden prepped and tuned his violin. </p>
<p>He then plays Roundtable Rival by Lindsey Stirling.</p>
<p>After he finishes he stores his violin and bow back in their places inside the case.</p>
<p>Tamaki immediately started asking him to play during host hours. He looked down, declined and left as fast as possible. He just needs to be home. And not be lured into shit by unfairly hot guys.<br/>________________<br/>At his new house, he showered and bathed, crying about everything. His crushed hopes, his belief in humanity seemed to be hanging on by a thread. That thread is named Mia, and he misses her so much right now. He hugs his knees to his chest and sobs.</p>
<p>He let himself hope and get excited at the thought of accepting people, of being happy, of having an actual relationship… but hopes are naive. Not only were they not accepting, Tamaki made fun of him. And those twins made him feel like a freak, like an object or a spectacle. He hated it. At least they had the decency not to call him that slur.</p>
<p>With everything that happened, he cried and cried. When the water turned cold he got out, drained the tub, toweled off, changed and sat numbly on the bed. He went through the motions, now what?<br/>‘Wonder if the freezer has ice cream?’ Slowly he made his way to the kitchen, opened the freezer, got the gallon of moose tracks (chocolate, with chocolate peanut butter cups, and fudge) and sat at the bar and just shoveled ice cream in his mouth.</p>
<p>He ate through the tears, that he only just now noticed returned. He froze as he heard the door open.<br/>“Ayden? What are you doing?” Aiko. Aiko caught him crying into a gallon of ice cream. How much more pathetic can one boy get?</p>
<p>Wiping off tears, “Nothing, just uh mid-midnight snack…” he stuttered and his voice cracked.<br/>“... oh honey, do you want to talk about it?” he shook his head, he didn’t trust her in the slightest. She’d been his mom (on paper) for a day.</p>
<p>He jolted when she wrapped her arms around him. He’d never felt this kind of warm, somehow this was different from Mia’s hugs and cuddles. Something about it just made him cry more and he sobbed and hiccuped into her shirt and clung to her in a desperate, pathetic hug.</p>
<p>He’s not really sure what possessed him for that hour of crying into Aiko. He doesn’t even know her. When she hugged him though, it was different from any other hug he’s ever had. His only guess is that’s what a mother’s hug is like. Warm and soft, but makes you feel safe. He’s not sure, really. Maybe it’s just who Aiko is, maybe it’s the mother in her. Either way, she was a godsend that night.</p>
<p>Afterwards she ate ice cream with him and they watched trashy movies. When they switched channels at some point, a gay couple was on screen. They even kissed and she didn’t get angry or disgusted, she seemed fine. Alright with it even. </p>
<p>So he took a chance, and asked; “Aiko? How do you feel about gay people? Since that couple was on screen… I’m curious.” His voice, while usually soft, was barely even a whisper right now. Ayden flinched lightly and then blinked several times, surprised as she ruffled his hair without warning.</p>
<p>“I don’t care if someone is gay, I’m all for love. As long as it’s two people consenting and one isn’t an adult and the other a child. I say go for whoever they want. I don’t have to understand others to support them.” She smiled at him, kindly. This time when he blinked it was slowly.</p>
<p>“Oh, there was a gay kid at my last school and people were mean to him for it. So I was just wondering…” ‘except I was that gay kid’</p>
<p>“Bullying is never right, no matter what. We should head to bed now, sweetie.” He nodded and they parted ways to their respective rooms.</p>
<p>He’s warming up to Aiko, but he’s not ready to come out. He’s not sure when or if he’ll be ready for that. But, he thinks, she might be the first person he comes out to when he’s ready.</p>
<p>Ayden curls up into bed, his last thoughts before drifting off were, “Well, maybe not everyone is that bad. I can hope for others, then too, right?’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really do appreciate anyone who has read this far!!</p>
<p>I'm mostly just writing this for myself and for fun, but I really do appreciate anyone who is actually reading this. It's my first fanfic! </p>
<p>Also my writing style is very much my personality trough and trough lol. You know when the teacher is grading a paper and "voice" is one of things they grade you on? My writing is the "voice".</p>
<p>&lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hikaru has a Bi panic, not knowing being bi is an option.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so for now it's just a crush based on appearances. But it'll slowly change.</p>
<p>again i dont know shit about violins besides my very very basic research about prices and im not sure how accurate that is lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome!” the host club announced together. After the petals cleared Hikaru’s heart jumps- and can it <i>please</i> stop doing that! He’s straight! He’s watched porn and noticed boobs.</p>
<p>That’s besides the point, the point is he’s straight (don’t you dare laugh, he totally is) and Ayden is standing right there. And- wait, why is Ayden here? Is Ayden gay? Or is he here to become a host. Secretly Hikaru hopes it's the first one, but he’s confused <i>why</i>. Why does Ayden being gay make his heart race, while him being here to join and flirt with girls makes it sink? His heart shouldn’t race at all for a dude! Right? </p>
<p>Dang hormones. Ugh and now Tamaki has his hands on <i>his</i> Ayden. No wait, Hikaru knows he’s possessive, but for Ayden? That doesn’t make sense. Ugh this guy is ruining everything Hikaru thought he knew about himself.</p>
<p>And damn is he cute with that blush- but why is Tamaki giving him that blush. Something nasty bubbles inside Hikaru’s stomach.</p>
<p>Hikaru exchanges looks with Kaoru and they pull Ayden to themselves. Hikaru smirks, now Ayden’s eyes are blown wide and the blush is even redder- and holy cow he loves that look.</p>
<p>He doesn’t really get these feelings, what they mean, or why they’re there. But he can’t deny that they are there. As much as he’d prefer them not to be.</p>
<p>“Wow, we’ve never seen a real life gay before!” In perfect sync, as always. Except there's something wrong because as soon as those words left their mouths, Hikaru regretted it big time.</p>
<p>Oh god his face, it’s devastated. Like they just used a wrecking ball and smashed him to pieces. If there was ever a sentence Hikaru wished he never said right now it’d be that one.</p>
<p>Those memes where it's like “and at that moment he knew- he fucked up” or the ones like them? That's Hikaru right at that moment.</p>
<p>Is Ayden insulted because he is gay? Hop- Probably. Or is because they assumed he’s gay but he’s straight? Not likely. Is it possible he just knows a gay person? Ok that one is also likely. And Hikaru isn’t about to get his hopes up… uh he means assume. Totally meant assume, 100%. Besides, there could be a whole other reason Hikaru is completely unaware of.</p>
<p>Moving on, Ayden is lucky Hikaru was holding him and blocking the view of the other hosts, because they would’ve assumed.</p>
<p>“I think he wants to be a host. He <i>is</i> physically attractive so it could work. He would bring in new customers, specifically girls into foreign men. You’re the new transfer student, Kingston, Ayden.” Kyouya, that jerk. He doesn't want to think about that possibility. </p>
<p>Beyond that, some part of him (that just won’t stay the heck down, no matter how hard he tries to squash it) is disappointed to let Ayden go and back away, and an even bigger part of himself is ripping itself to shreds at what next comes out of his brothers and his own mouths. Even though it’s perfectly in character, and if they didn’t say <i>something</i> here it would be suspicious. </p>
<p>“Ah! So he wants to talk to pretty girls? What a perv!” Because, ouch. Poking fun at people is one of Hikaru’s favorite past-times. But this- this- <i>Ayden</i> he doesn’t wanna hurt this guy. He laughs anyways.</p>
<p>The way this absolute cutie backs up against the door, clutching an instrument case (had that always been there?) to his chest, makes Hikaru’s heart ache. He looks so, so afraid. Of them. Of <i>him</i></p>
<p>Haruhi must’ve thought so too, because she said, “Guys, stop being rude. He has an instrument case, I think he’s looking for the music club.” It was how Haruhi says most things, frankly with a bit of a “you morons” tone.</p>
<p>Ayden started nodding right after she said it, it doesn’t explain the look Hikaru and Kaoru saw. But that reason appeases the storm raging in Hikaru’s heart about Ayden wanting to be a host.</p>
<p>“Ay-chan! Ay-chan! What do you play?!” Honey- senpai took Adyen by the arm, pressing it to his chest and drags him to be bent by the waist but more eye level to Honey himself. Hikaru sets his jaw, and unclenches his fist he hadn't realized he had clenched.</p>
<p>On one hand he wants his arm to be pressed against Ayden’t chest. Or close to Ayden at all. On the other he wants Ayden to be facing away from him (if you know what he means).</p>
<p>… Wait where did those thoughts come from? Kaoru is better with feelings and junk, he’ll ask later.</p>
<p>When Ayden smiled for the first time, it was soft and gentle and beautiful, Hikaru took in a sharp breath. He didn’t dare move, he could swear there’s flowers blooming and sparkles. If Hikaru moved he would break the illusion and the smile would be gone. He's glad he's not looking at Ayden's butt all the sudden.</p>
<p>It seemed whatever Hikaru did so far was the exact opposite of making Ayden smile. God does he want to be the reason for his smiles if that's what they look like.</p>
<p>“I play the Violin, it’s really important to me. I can show you, if you promise not to touch it. Can I get your name?” His voice flowed softly through the room, it was gentle like a whisper. He spoke louder in class. This was sweet, and if he had been reading a story it could’ve lulled Hikaru to sleep.</p>
<p>Since when did Hikaru get this mushy? At this point he doesn't even have to ask Kaoru what it is. A crush like this is obvious even to Hikaru. He could’ve sworn he was straight… but he knows he isn’t gay? He’s so so confused. Later, he thinks, he’ll deal with it later. </p>
<p>“I’m Honey!! And I promise I won’t touch it!” The smiles Honey-senpai gave him must've been contagious because Ayden smiled back with the same force. Only, somehow, Ayden’s smile was cuter.</p>
<p>Haruhi has a cute smile, but somehow Ayden’s is even cuter (others would disagree, for sure).</p>
<p>Inside the case was a really lovely violin (Hikaru doesn’t know much about violins, but this one doesn’t seem too expensive). The sunflowers are really pretty. He wonders-</p>
<p>“You should play us something, Ayden!” Hikaru turned to look at Tamaki, that’s a great idea. However, Hikaru <b>does not</b> like the look that passed over Ayden’s face when he looked at Tamaki. If this was an anime Ayden’s eye’s would’ve been hearts. </p>
<p>Of course his first crush (on a guy no less) was into Tamaki. Of fucking course. Just swell. Good thing Hikaru is amazing at acting, otherwise everyone would see how pissed he is.</p>
<p>“Oh… well… ok… can I get everyone’s names first?” Everyone introduced themselves while Ayden got ready. Hikaru has to wonder if Ayden was even listening.</p>
<p>All trains of thoughts stopped, Hikaru exe. has stopped working. There’s so much to focus on… his peaceful face, his playing. He’s so breathtaking.</p>
<p>Suddenly, too suddenly Ayden was leaving. Hikaru blinked trying to come back to earth.<br/>Tamaki started talking but Hikaru wasn’t listening.</p>
<p>How is he supposed to win Ayden over when his competition is Tamaki freaking Suoh?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Hikaru's chapters don't really curse much (if at all) and Ayden's are full of curses. I think Hikaru can and will curse but does so sparingly because he was raised into money and taught to be more refined or something</p>
<p>Hikaru talking to Kaoru and doing research is off screen. Mostly because I'm not a good enough writer for that, and also a little because I'm lazy. (I also got lazy towards the end of this chapter lol)</p>
<p>Also for anyone interested Hikaru also watches some gay porn and looks up about safe sex between guys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dodging and Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t know shit about music other than I listen to it sometimes. I’m very much musically challenged, if you have suggestions about anything to do with Violin music or violins I’d love to know.</p><p>I read Hikaru and Kaoru like spicy foods. I don’t remember if this is canon but I’m using it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up to a call from Mia, groaning he answered. </p><p><i>“What! It’s 6 am.”</i> He whines into her ear immediately.</p><p><i>“Oi, it’s 4:30 here! Besides, you didn’t call me last night or is it this morning? Time zones are fucked up”</i> She muses, he almost scoffs at her. </p><p><i>“I thought you just fell asleep until you started whining in my ear. What happened? Usually you're a morning person.”</i> Mia said softly. Instantly he felt a little guilty for making her worry. </p><p>He caved and told her everything, even the part about crying in the bath and into ice cream. About Aiko and his first day of school.</p><p><i>“I’m sorry, love. I wish I could be there for you… Hey school gets out in about a month I could visit for my summer break! Not the whole time, just a few weeks…”</i> A wide goofy grin appeared on his face.</p><p><i>“I’ll talk to Aiko about it! I hope you can come!”</i> Still smiling he glances at the clock before bolting up. That call must’ve lasted longer than he thought.. Well he did talk about the whole of yesterday to her, so he supposes it would've taken a while.</p><p><i>“Shit, shit, shit!! I’m late! I’ll call you later!”</i> He darts out of bed and into his closet and throws on the uniform. </p><p>Through his rush he checked the mirror and cringed. His face screams that he cried last night. He washes his face hoping no one will be able to tell that he cried.</p><p>He rushes down to the limo waiting for him. He throws his school bag in and gets seated, buckled and holds his violin case on his lap. Before he was embarrassed and reluctant to take a limo to school. Now he appreciates a car taking him there.</p><p>Once he arrived at school he rushed in and sat down right as the teacher walked in. Ayden breathes a sigh of relief, thankful to not get yelled at. </p><p>________________</p><p>During break he turned to chat with Fuwa, only to find the twins in her seat.</p><p>“Did you boot Fuwa out of her seat?” He turned his glare to- well one of them. He thinks it might be Hikaru.</p><p>The one he’s glaring at scoffs, “Who cares? But you should join the club and play for us.” Ayden narrows his eyes at him. </p><p>“I bet Fuwa cares.” The twins rolled their eyes in perfect sync (how did they do that?) at his statement. Ayden grits his teeth.</p><p>They picked him up by the elbows and dragged him to the hall. Each one has a single hand on either side of him as he’s pinned to the wall. Which, normally would be a wet dream come true… until well, they opened their mouths and asked him to join again.</p><p>Seems to be common theme with these two. They do something Ayden would normally love, but then they open their dumb fucking mouths and ruin everything.</p><p>Eventually Ayden was able to weasel his way out of their hold and back into his chair.</p><p>________________</p><p>This routine of them asking him to join and play continued all day. Even during lunch they dragged him to their table and kept asking. Haruhi kept trying to help, but it didn’t really work. </p><p>After Tuesday he went back to his new house and found Aiko, talked to her about Mia visiting and staying with them. The stress of the day felt like nothing when Aiko agreed, she even said they’d pay for it! He took a long bath and called Mia, he told her about the news and they sorted everything out. He’d tell Aiko about it in the morning.</p><p>Afterwards he went to sleep. In the morning he gave Aiko their plan, and headed off the school. Wednesday was filled with the same as Tuesday.</p><p>________________</p><p>Come Thursday, Tamaki showed up during break. He put his finger under Ayden’s chin, and Ayden was gone. What happened in the next minute Ayden isn’t proud to admit, it did happen, but he wishes it didn't.</p><p>“Won’t you join our fabulous club?~ The beautiful girls and I would love to hear you play for us!~” And god if Tamaki’s voice and looks didn’t make his panties drop he doesn’t know what would. Ayden was frozen, even as Tamaki went on a tangent about the beauty of music and how it feeds the soul, and some stuff about himself and girls. </p><p>The whole rant seemed muted to Ayden, who is internally panicing extremely weak to pretty boys who he also happens to be crushing on because hot damn is Tamaki gorgeous.</p><p>With those two problems combined, Ayden was red faced. His voice squeaked. It SQUEAKED. Kill him now.  </p><p>“T-Tamaki- senpai… o-okay I’ll- I’ll join… Ihavetogonowbye.” he rushed through the end and fled to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in a stall. He needs to calm down, so he looked at cat memes.</p><p>After laughing for a little, and his heart goes back to a normal</p><p>________________</p><p>Once he was seated in class did he fully realize what had just happened… now he’ll have to see Tamaki everyday… plus he didn't even want to be in a club. Damn he really screwed up this time. Curse his weakness to cute boys. He almost gave into Hikaru and Kaoru and this is how he goes… great. Crap he also has to see those hot, insensitive twins.</p><p>During lunch Haruhi asks to talk to him, and he agrees. They stay behind in the classroom to eat.</p><p>“Ayden, I heard you agreed to be in the club?” He smiles and he is way too cute.</p><p>“Yeah.. Tamaki got to me in the end.” Chuckling, he means it half-joking. Haruhi giggles back.</p><p>“Yeah Senpai can be like that. I’ve been in the club for about two weeks now. And, well I figured I should tell you. I joined the club because I broke an expensive vase and since I’m a scholarship student I couldn’t afford to pay them back. So I joined to pay off my debt.” He kinda smiled here, sad but kinda happy? “I wanted to tell you, that despite what they seem like they’re all really nice guys.” Haruhi’s smile filled out into a nice warm one. Then he lowered his voice, leaned forward and whispers, </p><p>“By the way, I’m a girl, but being a host pays my debt back faster so I’m pretending to be a boy.” He, or well she leaned back to sit how she had been before. </p><p>Then she gave him another smile. He laughed lightly. “If you're in the club I’m sure not knowing that would’ve confused you later on.”</p><p>“Thank you for telling me, Fujioka. I can understand that. ” Smiling back, Ayden and Haruhi ate in peace for the rest of lunch. They had a light conversation about homework.</p><p>________</p><p>Once classes end for the day Haruhi, the twins, and Ayden walk to club together. Haruhi and Ayden hold up a conversation about food, and find out they both really love Tuna. The twins interject every once in a while, and Ayden must be getting used to their looks and teasing because he jokes back with them.</p><p>Surprisingly Hikaru and he both like spicy foods. Also surprisingly the twins are quite nice to talk to. </p><p>Smiling, Ayden thinks this might be fun. He’s talking to cute boys, and having fun. Playing violin for people might not be so bad, and hey maybe he might make some new friends.</p><p>All walking into the club together, Ayden breaks apart to tune his Violin and get ready. Being alone makes him notice his heart beat rising and his hands shake. He takes calming breaths to (hopefully) get the jitters out, and tries not to think about how this could all end in disaster. </p><p>He loves playing Violin, ever since his grandma taught him when he was little he loved it. He doesn’t want to mess up the one thing he loves more than Mia (she’s practically his sister). He’s been playing for his whole life and thinking about failure in front of his first big audience is horrifying. </p><p>When Kyoya signals him that it’s time for his first song he takes another breath before going up and playing. </p><p>At first he messes up a note, and cringes. Before he closes his eyes and thinks of his grandma, she taught him this song (she wrote it). He let it flow through him, performing this song that he’s played a bajillion times through muscle memory. </p><p>It’s his favorite song, even out of non violin music. When he finishes he opens his eyes to see everyone staring, and he flushes. The girls and the hosts clap. He smiles and walks off stage to drink some water. A few girls wander over to him.</p><p>“Hey, Ayden? What song was that? I’ve never heard it before but it was lovely.” She smiles gently.</p><p>“Oh, uh, my grandmother wrote it… so it’s not anywhere someone could listen to it. She taught me to play violin.” The three girls “awwwed” at him. Smiling shyly he scratched his cheek.</p><p>“She sounds lovely! Does she still teach you or do you have a tutor?” Biting his lip he noticed everyone seemed to be paused in their own activities to listen in.</p><p>“My grandmother died when I was 10… I practice by myself now.” There’s a few awwws and some “oh you poor dear”s. All the attention was on him and he didn’t like it at all. </p><p>“Ay-chan, you said that violin was important to you before, did she give it to you?” Honey was looking up at him with big eyes. He feels compelled to answer, curse cute kids.</p><p>“Oh this one was given to me by my best friend before I moved. My grandma did leave me one, it’s safe at home though.” Everyone was nodding and cooing over him.</p><p>“Say, can we request you?” A girl smiles and her friends giggle excitedly. Before he could answer Kyouya answered for him.</p><p>“Of course you can. He is part of this club.” Kyouya smiled at the girls, who squealed, but gave him a very dangerous look that made him snap his mouth closed. Those girls dragged him off to a table and asked him questions about himself, and he did his best to answer them.</p><p>Sometime by the end of the day he was named the nervous type. He’s not really sure what that means but he can guess. Not really happy about it, but also not having a leg to stand on for an argument he heads home.</p><p>Too exhausted to call Mia or talk to anything he passes out as soon as his head hits the pillow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do admit I've had this one ready for a while, but I had to write chapter 7 first because I'm posting them at the same time. I've also got chapter 8 ready, but I want to write chapter 9 and 10 first.</p><p>I like to have more finished chapters before posting so if i stop writing as much I'd still be able to post weekly.</p><p>I think my outline keeps getting worse and worse, currently I'm struggling to even use it since I only re-watched episode one and two, I do actually have chapter 10 outlined lmao</p><p>the closer I'm following cannon the more extensive my outline, and the longer it'll take to write.</p><p>Chapter 10 we will finally get to Episode 2 lol</p><p>I really appreciate anyone who reads this!</p><p>&lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Should I give this a mature rating?</p><p>Also Fuwa might be a semi important character later. I have plans and I'm not sure which one I'll be doing. </p><p>I'll need to do more planning so this might be the last chapter for a few days. &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaoru and Hikaru were going to ambush Ayden before class. Ayden being late meant they would have to talk to him during break. They’ll get him during break, yeah.</p><p>Together, the twins kick some un-note worthy girl, that Hikaru really doesn’t like, out of her seat.</p><p>Finding himself on the receiving end of Ayden’s glare was not part of the plan of getting him to join the host club.</p><p>“Did you boot Fuwa out of her seat?” Ayden asks with an annoyed tone. He assumes “Fuwa” is <i>that</i> girl. Hikaru scoffs, irritated Ayden is standing up for this (at best) average girl.</p><p>“Eh? Who cares? But you should join the club and play for us.” Hikaru scoffs. Wrong thing to say because the blond's glare only gets harder. On a side note, he can feel Kaoru is unimpressed with him. </p><p>“I bet Fuwa cares.” In perfect sync they roll their eyes at Ayden. Mostly Hikaru is bothered that Ayden is defending this random girl.</p><p>Picking him up by either elbow they drag him into the hall. They do their best to try and convince them, both really wanting this. Kaoru is aware of his crush (they did have that talk last night) and wants to help.</p><p>For the rest of the day they kept asking and getting turned down. Wednesday they did this as well, but to no avail.</p><p> ________________</p><p>On Thursday he hears the news. Ayden accepted to join the club. They’d asked him so many times but it only takes the king once. <i><b>Once</b></i>. </p><p>Hikaru doesn’t move when Kaoru tells him. He can’t feel his limbs. What the fuck? He’s never felt like this before. Humiliated and just, he can even describe the other feeling. It’s cold and pathetic. Like a void but worse.</p><p>He wonders if the girls he and Kaoru rejected felt something like this? Hikaru wants to crawl into a hole and just forget. Forget that Tamaki asked Ayden one fucking time and Ayden caves. They asked dozens of times for the last two days and he said no to all of them.</p><p>Is this how it always feels when something bad happens with a crush? This <i>is</i> Hikaru’s first crush. His childhood was spent with Kaoru, and during middle school he didn’t want to be with any of the shallow girls who didn’t care which twin she got. Those girls couldn't even tell them apart. </p><p>If this is the feeling he has when he wasn’t even rejected he thinks that, maybe their rejections to those girls might have been <i>too</i> mean. They ripped up the love letters and laughed in their face after tricking them. </p><p>At the same time, he was always so, so angry they couldn’t care less about him or Kaoru. Kaoru deserves to be seen for who he is. This isn't the point.</p><p>Maybe laughing and ripping up the note in front of them was too far. Because, imagining Ayden doing anything similar to that, to him, makes Hikaru want to cry. </p><p>He barely knows Ayden and he feels so much for him already. Which is so dumb, why does his heart have to do this for him. Fuck feelings, they make no since at all.</p><p>Kaoru is hugging him, Hikaru only just noticed. How long has his little brother been hugging him?</p><p>Hikaru doesn't cry. But he doesn't move either.</p><p>________________</p><p>Ayden walks with them on the way to club. He and Haruhi seem to get along well. Hikaru is surprised to learn his new favorite blond likes Spicy food too. </p><p>Which is great, they have stuff in common! </p><p>Plus the whole way there Ayden jokes back with them, and even smiles a little. Score! He’s so cute. He’s also kinda feminine, which just adds to his cuteness factor. Hikaru’s favorite thing about girls is how cute and soft they are. And Ayden has that too!</p><p>Ayden is in every way his type, even if he’s a boy. He wonders if they could ever get him to crossdress? Maybe a bikini… NO NOPE, not here. Silently Hikaru choses to put those thoughts away for later. There’s no reason for saving them for later instead of thinking about it now, he swears.</p><p>Inside the club, Ayden goes towards where their kinda stage is. When he starts playing Hikaru watches him, but the song really grabs his attention. Hikaru has heard a lot of violin music before (well, a lot of classical in general), but he’s never heard this one. It’s really lovely. Even though Ayden messed up the first few notes, the rest was really pretty. Closing his eyes, he focused on the music. 

Then it was over, he wishes he could listen for longer.</p><p>“Hey, Ayden? What song was that? I’ve never heard it before but it was lovely.” Some girl asks Ayden, while smiling.</p><p>“Oh, uh, my grandmother wrote it… so it’s not anywhere someone could listen to it. She taught me to play violin.” The three girls “awwwed” at him. Ayden’s cute little shy smile while he scratches his cheek makes Hikaru bite his lip. Also his grandmother wrote that? It was so good and he’s so good, she must be really talented.</p><p>“She sounds lovely! Does she still teach you or do you have a tutor?” Everyone else seemed to stop what they were doing to listen, even Kyouya (though Kyouya would know the answer already, the creep). </p><p>“My grandmother died when I was 10… I practice by myself now.” There’s a few awwws and some “oh you poor dear”s. Hikaru swallows, Ayden looks sad and Hikaru wants to make him smile but he’s not sure how.</p><p>“Ay-chan, you said that violin was important to you before, did she give it to you?” Honey was looking up at Ayden. if Hikaru had to guess he’d assume Honey was using his big doe eyes.</p><p>“Oh this one was given to me by my best friend before I moved. My grandma did leave me one, it’s safe at home though.” Everyone was nodding and cooing over him. Hikaru wants to tease him, take him attention from the crowd. But, even Hikaru knows he can’t tease him here.</p><p>“Say, can we request you?” A girl smiles and her friends giggle excitedly. Ugh, Hikaru wishes he could request Ayden and not let anyone else ever flirt with him.</p><p>“Of course you can. He is part of this club.” Kyouya smiled at the girls, who squealed, but then sent Ayden this look and his crush shut his mouth. Kyouya that bastard.</p><p>At some point, because he kept getting flustered with the girls, Hikaru and Kaoru teasingly said he’s the nervous type. Tamaki heard and jumped on board that that would be his host type. </p><p>Hikaru couldn’t help but laugh at the cute faces Ayden made during that exchange.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone see the fact The Tower of God got a fucking ANIME</p><p>I'm so excited I read so much of that. I got to 193 during my binge... ahhh the anime makes me wanna go back into it. There's so many chapters so I'm not sure when I will but qhebpfpehbepq do i want to</p><p>for anyone confused about what the talk Hikaru and Kaoru had go back to chapter 5 and read the end notes.</p><p>Thanks for reading!!! It means a lot! If you don't like something or see areas where I can improve feel free to comment! Even if you just don't like it, tell me why! I welcome any and all comments, I'm a big girl lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Play Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t hate religion or people who practice it, but this OC isn’t by any means a self insert and his experiences are vastly different from mine so I’m trying to do it justice. </p><p>I did grow up in religion, I even went to a private christan school. No I’m not religious, but I’m also not non-religious. I simply don’t care about it. No positive or negative feeling about it. Some of the most kind people I met was at that school.</p><p>I do have a friend who was adopted and he’s not ashamed of that fact so I’m basing Ayden’s feelings on the matter after my friend.</p><p>Texts are <b>bolded</b></p><p>I'll be honest I edited this even less than usual. Sorry. It's 2:30 am here.</p><p>Sorry for the longer note, thank you if you read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On Saturday the twins invited him over to play, he actually found himself getting along with them lately. Smiling while he got ready, he also found it getting easier to tell them apart. Hikaru is kinda bratty and cute while Kaoru is more calm and polite. He always enjoys new friends, since he's never had that many. He’s not known them for long, but he’s pretty sure he’s accurate most of the time.</p><p>Plus, even though Tamaki is hot with a capital h, o, t he’s not exactly his type personality wise. On Friday after the club there was a meeting… and well, he saw how extra the other boy is. It seems like it would be fun, but exhausting to date him. Ayden is totally happy just admiring Tamaki's looks, while appreciating him as a friend.</p><p>He’s usually preoccupied with his violin and inner turmoil to notice the other hosts. He should pay attention to them come Monday, maybe learn some tricks. Not be a bumbling mess.</p><p>For now, however, he will be happy hanging out with actual friends. When his smile widens at the thought, well he just can’t help it. </p><p>Maybe on Sunday he should hang out with Fuwa, they did end up exchanging numbers. Though he opted out of sitting with her scary friends, instead eating with Haruhi.</p><p>________________</p><p>Woah, Hikaru and Kaoru are <i>loaded</i>. Like richer than rich. They’re the fucking 1%. Super mega rich. This is the single biggest mansion he’s ever seen. Holy shit, he better stick close to one of them or he'll get lost (which would be so pathetic).</p><p>When they came barreling out of the front door they scooped him up into a hug.</p><p>“Awww!! You made it.~” In sync, again. How are they always in sync? They set him down with matching grins. Ayden smiles and laughs. They really can be cute sometimes. (Especially Hikaru, Ayden did ignore any thoughts about Hikaru specifically being cuter than Kaoru. Because they're twins, and Ayden doesn't want to think about what those thoughts mean.)</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m here.” Despite the height difference he pats both their heads and Hikaru sticks his tongue out. Hikaru grabs his hand and leads him inside, with Kaoru at Ayden’s side. He tried keeping his eyes up, away from Hikaru’s butt. Ayden feels like such a perv. Such an embarrassment.</p><p>“We’re glad you came, Ayden.” Kaoru smiled at him, and Ayden smiles back. Kaoru is so nice??</p><p>“I’m glad to be here! I’ve never been to a friends home before.” Hikaru stopped and whipped around to face Ayden, both of them had matching shocked faces (kinda cute ngl).</p><p>“Like, never never? Did you have zero friends?” Hikaru sounded so surprised, he must be concerned? </p><p>“Oh I did have a friend in America, but we lived together.” Ayden smiles at him, reassuringly. Hikaru grew quiet and kept leading him to somewhere in the mansion.</p><p>“Why did your friend live with you? Did something happen in his home life?” Kaoru is really kind, huh?</p><p>Ayden opened his mouth to respond but stopped. They didn’t know he was in a group home. They thought he was born into wealth like them. He’s not ashamed of his origins, if they unfriend him for it he doesn’t need friends like that. Realizing that they didn’t know just kinda shocked him a bit. He was just assuming everyone knew. But unless he tells them they wouldn’t know. Wow, this is why he sucks at communication.</p><p>“Something wrong?” Kaoru poked his shoulder with a frown.</p><p>“Huh? Oh, no I’m okay I just got distracted. We lived together because it was a group home, there were always at least six kids living with me.” Kaoru’s eyes widened, and it looked like we got to where we were going. A beautiful garden with fairy lights and furniture to sit on. There was a bench swing. It's beautiful.</p><p>Ayden sat at the glass table (it was a good size, not too big or too small), the chairs had a comfy cushion. Both sat on either side of him, propping their heads on their hand and looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“You were in a group home? Why?” Hikaru prodded, Kaoru opened his mouth to say something but Ayden beat him to it.</p><p>“I got taken away from my parents by CPS and landed in a group home. My best friend and I shared a room. It was kinda small,” Ayden chuckles a bit, smiling, “especially compared to where I live now, and your house.”</p><p>“Oh…” Hikaru bit his lip and looked sympathetic. Most times people fake sympathy to feel better about themselves, so getting it would annoy Ayden. Especially in that fucking church. It’s not so bad coming from these two though.</p><p>“You wanna see a picture of Mia?” Ayden wanted to move past that topic, and make a lighter conversation.</p><p>“Mia? Who’s that?” They spoke up together.</p><p>“My best friend.” Ayden answered.</p><p>“I thought you shared a room with your best friend? Wouldn’t that be a guy then?” Kaoru questions him.</p><p>“Well, it was supposed to be a guy, but she and my original roommate swapped secretly. Her roommate was a little girl so we were sure they wouldn’t have sex or date.” Ayden clarifiies. </p><p>“Wait, you roomed with a girl? Like one around your own age?” Karou asks.</p><p>“Yes? We were rooming together since we were like eleven.” Ayden was confused why he kept asking, until he realized. They don’t know he would never be interested in her. Oh. OH.</p><p>“Oh, uh,” he blushes, “If you’re worried about… uh that. You should know, Mia and I aren’t those kinda friends. Platonic all the way. She’s a good best friend, but would be too high maintenance of a girlfriend…” He feels his face get hotter and looks at his hands, shifting in his seat. Moving his hands around each other, fidgeting. </p><p>“Oh…” Hikaru breaths out, and Ayden has no clue what that’s about.</p><p>“We’d love to see a picture of her, Ayden!” Kaoru answers, chiper all the sudden. Which, weird. But, Ayden pulls out his phone all the same. </p><p>He shows off silly pictures of him and Mia and tells the stories behind them. Hikaru has a soft smile and Kaoru adds polite commentary. After showing them the best/funniest ones he puts his phone away.</p><p>For the next hour or so they joke around and tease each other. Those two invade his space and poke fun at his reactions.

________________ 

The twins drag him until they arrive at a personal theater. If he wasn’t rich himself now, he’d have cursed rich people.</p><p>There’s three big seats for two (not a love seat, it’s just two connected seats with no barrier). Most of the cushy seats have seat dividers like a normal theater. Hikaru pulls him to sit in one of the seats for two with him and Kaoru sits next to Hikaru with a divider between them.</p><p>“What movie do you want to watch?” Hikaru turned and looked him in the eyes with a smile. Ayden stares for a second, because damn is Hikaru pretty.</p><p>“Alien movies freak me out.” Hikaru raises an eyebrow and turns to Kaoru and whispers something. Kaoru dims the lights with a remote, and plays… Oh fuck.</p><p>“Hikaru, this movie is supposed to be really scary… can we watch something else?” He bites his lip as the movie starts.</p><p>“Ah, but you said anything but Alien movies.” Hikaru teases, “wait did you call me Hikaru?” He sounds shocked, oh no he messed up their names!</p><p>“Ah, sorry, did I mess up? I was so sure you were Hikaru though… you tease me more than Kaoru so I thought… I’m so sorry.” Fuck now he feels like shit and super akward.</p><p>“No.. uh you were right. It’s just most people can’t tell us apart at all.” Kaoru admits.</p><p>“That’s sad… it must be hard not being recognized for who you are.” Ayden says softly.</p><p>“Oh, um… thanks?” Kaoru sounded unsure of what he said. It was silent for a moment before Kaoru restarts the movie.</p><p>Ayden is so dreading watching this… he specifically never wanted to watch It by Steven King. Fucking hell.</p><p>For the beginning Ayden would jump at anything that so much as looked like it might be scary. Hikaru must’ve taken pity on him or something because he reached over and held his hand. Ayden held onto the red-head’s hand like a life line. </p><p>When the scary parts actually started Ayden curled into Hikaru’s side and hid his face.</p><p>________________</p><p>By the end of the movie Ayden was still a little shaky. </p><p>“I-is it over?” He still had his face tucked into Hikaru’s chest. The twins laughed at him.</p><p>“You really are a scaredy cat!” Synchronized teasing, great. Untucking himself and pulling away, the blond was blushing.</p><p>“Shut up, I didn’t even want to watch that movie to begin with!” Ayden declares, straight up pouting at this point.</p><p>“Hikaru, I think we should all grab dinner then drop Ayden off at home.” Agreeing, Hikaru nodded to Kaoru.</p><p>All of them got up and ended up doing exactly that. Ayden has a lot of fun, and there was plenty of banter for the rest of the night.</p><p>________________</p><p>Later that night, around 10:30, Ayden stared up at the ceiling, not able to sleep. Damn movie.</p><p>To: Hikaru<br/>
<b>I can’t sleep cos of that stupid movie. &gt;:( </b></p><p>From Hikaru:<br/>
<b>Sounds like a you problem 😘</b></p><p>The two of them texted until around 2 am, when Ayden felll asleep smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am bi, I’m lucky I can be out to some people. But not everyone is like that even today and I still have to lie about that part of myself to some of my closer family members. I’m grateful to the people that I can be out to. </p><p>So the movie Skyline is something my uncle let me watch when I was 9 and it scared me. When I was even littler I was scared of the arc of the covenant scene from India Jones. Basically I’m a big scaredy cat, and Skyline scared me. That’s my reason for why he says “just not Skyline”. Plus alien movies really freak me out. (there was a sentence about this before, but I deleted it)</p><p>Again sorry for the long notes on this chapter lol</p><p>Thank you for reading &lt;333 &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hikaru is a bit emotionally like a child due to Kaoru being the only person he’s ever tried to relate to and understand. I’m planning on having him realize actions have consequences, and that other people he doesn’t interact with aren’t worthless.</p>
<p>I know some of these are repeats but like… most of the convos were important for Hikaru to react too. :(</p>
<p>I'm really sorry if I'm not quite writing the twins right, but I'm not really mischievous by nature so they are very hard for me to write in that way. You know how some people can have these really cool elaborate pranks or write trickster character really well? I'm really bad at being underhanded, so I really am sorry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A limo pulls up, and a boy with sunshine for hair and emeralds for eyes steps out. He has freckles across his cheeks and nose… and- and the tank top exposes the freckles decorating his shoulders. Ahhhhh, adorable. Hikaru sighs like a love sick puppy, smiles and has a soft look in his eyes, unaware of his own actions.</p>
<p>Hikaru gets nudged by Kaoru who just looks at him like they would look at Tamaki during one of his rants. And, ok he would totally understand if he had said all that out loud. Since he didn’t, though, he crossed his arms. </p>
<p>Ayden stood there, gawking at their house. He supposes their house is big even compared to other people at their school (excluding the host club). Still, though, it's not that much bigger than they’d be used to.</p>
<p>Sharing a look with his brother, they both went outside to meet him. Admittedly they were a little excited which results in them picking him up into a hug.</p>
<p>When they let him go, Hikaru grabs Ayden’s hand and leads him into the house. Thankfully Ayden doesn't seem to mind the hugging or hand holding. Hikaru’s blushing, and his heart is beating in his ears. Luckily he’s got his back towards Ayden, so he can’t see his face.</p>
<p>“We’re glad you came, Ayden.” Ah, thank God for Kaoru. Picking up a conversation while Hikaru is too busy basking in the feeling of Ayden's hand in his. </p>
<p>“I’m glad to be here! I’ve never been to a friends home before.” Whipping around, Hikaru’s eyes bulged. How the- how didn’t this absolute cutie have friends? That's a crime against- uh, against <i>nature itself</i>!</p>
<p>“Like, never never? Did you have zero friends?” Hikaru was just, so so confused and concerned for his beautiful crush. From what he knows of Ayden he’s really sweet, gentle, a little shy, and okay maybe a little blunt. But that's cute too!</p>
<p>“Oh I did have a friend in America but we lived together.” His smile reassures him.

…... Wait did he say <i>lived</i> together like- like holy shit what if he’s in love with his ex housemate?? What did they do together? Maybe Ayden is straight and wasn’t into this guy but that’s <i>worse</i>. All the sudden Hikaru feels jealous and panics. He hates both outcomes. Now he doesn’t know what to do, or what to feel.</p>
<p>“Why did your friend live with you? Did something happen in his home life?” Thank you Kaoru. That’s the main thing Hikaru wants answered, not if they were in love. Ask the important stuff! Hikaru can't, or Ayden will get suspicious of his crush! And he needs to know Ayden's sexuality before he decides to confess or just quietly try and get over his feelings.  </p>
<p>Ayden opened his mouth, shut it, then paused. Which is weird.</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Thanks Kaoru.</p>
<p>“Huh? Oh, no I’m okay I just got distracted. Anyways, we lived together because it was a group home, there were always at least six kids living with me.” … he was in a group home? That kinda explains the gawking earlier. And how weird Ayden seems to be about regular rich people stuff.</p>
<p>Once they arrived at the garden Ayden sat down at the table. Double trouble took either side of him. </p>
<p>“You were in a group home? Why?” He wanted to know, but from the look Kaoru gave him guesses he shouldn’t have asked.</p>
<p>Kaoru was about to tell him he didn’t have to answer, but he did anyway; “I got taken away from my parents by CPS and landed in a group home. My best friend and I shared a room. It was kinda small,” Ayden chuckles a bit, smiling (fuck so cute), “especially compared to where I live now, and your house.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” There’s no way Hikaru could understand that, he has no idea what to say. He feels bad for Ayden, but he can’t relate to him. Kaoru knows that too because he stays silent.</p>
<p>“You wanna see a picture of Mia?” Mia? Unsure of who or what that is, Hikaru asks.</p>
<p>“Mia? Who’s that?” Kaoru chimes in as well.</p>
<p>“My best friend.” Ayden answers.</p>
<p>Hang on, didn’t he say he lived with his best friend? Both of the twins assumed the friend was a dude. Jealousy courses through him, cos uh that’s <i>his</i> crush. Now he learns Ayden roomed with some girl? Damnit. This is the same if he roomed with a guy!</p>
<p>“I thought you shared a room with your best friend? Wouldn’t that be a guy then?” Kaoru pries, mostly for Hikaru’s sake. Good, good go Kaoru!</p>
<p>“Well, it was supposed to be a guy, but she and my original roommate swapped secretly. Her roommate was a little girl so we were sure they wouldn’t have sex or date.” Ayden clarifies.</p>
<p>“Wait, you roomed with a girl? Like one around your own age?” Kaoru, why man. Why.</p>
<p>“Yes? We were rooming together since we were like eleven.” Ayden seems so... chill about it all. Hikaru almost scowls.

Jealousy is eating Hikaru, it’s taking everything in him to not show just how pissed off he is right now. It’s only a petty crush, right? Right.</p>
<p>What if Ayden is still into this girl? Worse… what if they’re together and he’s straight? What if-</p>
<p>“Oh, uh,” he blushes, “If you’re worried about… uh that. You should know, Mia and I aren’t those kinda friends. Platonic all the way. She’s a good best friend, but would be too high maintenance of a girlfriend…” Hikaru is glad Ayden was looking down, because he grinned ear from ear at the news.</p>
<p>He's so relieved he lets out an "Oh.." </p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>After a while of chatting they went to watch a movie. And, Ayden knows. He can tell them apart. Hikaru has no idea how to feel about it. Maybe it means no one else has really cared about them, or that Ayden is simply observant. Honestly Hikaru has no idea what he wants the truth to be, but he's glad someone know. And it's the guy he likes too! His first crush! The first guy he's ever been into!

Hikaru and Kaoru end up deciding on the the movie. </p>
<p>Apparently Ayden hates alien movies? Weird but kinda cute. But it also meant Ayden is likely to be scared of horror movies.</p>
<p>Ding, ding, ding! That was the best choice, because Ayden cuddled him the whole damn movie! Hikaru was so happy he missed most of it.</p>
<p>___________</p>
<p>That night, while laying in bed, about to fall asleep, he got a text. Groggily he checked for who it is, when it saw it was Ayden he was suddenly wide awake. </p>
<p>That movie was the best thing to happen to Hikaru!</p>
<p>The two stayed awake for a while texting until Ayden fell asleep. Hikaru went to bed with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hikaru is overly jealous in this chapter, but it’s based off the episode where the hosts meet the boy from Haruhi’s past (i’ll look up his name later) and then didn’t apologize. He's shown to be Jealous over past boyfriends and people who even had a crush on the person he likes</p>
<p>I will also (somehow) deal with his jealousy at a later date (I'd really love any suggestions if someone even reads these things). I don’t have plans for this yet, I’m still trying to plan the whole thing out as best I can while keeping up with chapters. I have a good bit planned out lol. </p>
<p>I have chapter 10, 12, (most of) 13, 15, and 20 outlined. I still need to re-watch most episodes to outline them, so there's that. I did rewatch the Hikaru and Kaoru meeting Tamaki episode.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Cinderella Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just noticed I never described Fuwa in story (or gave you her first name) and now its kinda too late so:</p><p>Fuwa, Sakura has light brown hair, its short and thick (short like chin length pixie cut so her hair is off her neck). She has a mole on her left cheek near the cheekbone. And dark brown eyes. She's Haruhi’s height, but a bit shorter. (so like 5'1)</p><p>And then I noticed I never actually told y’all that Ayden has freckles across his cheeks and nose. Those are his only freckles visible in uniform, but he has some on his shoulders too. Super sorry about that!! (I think I wrote this into chapter 9 after I wrote this note)</p><p>The dress is in the bottom of the notes cos i suck ass at describing things</p><p>Also, id like the restate the (parentheses) <b>aren't</b> my commentary, they'er extensions of the characters thoughts and general being.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace, I don't know her. Ayden stares in disbelief, he feels his eye start to twitch. </p><p>Just- just how the fucking fuck did he end up in the tropical version of Narnia. Who did this shit. Fight Ayden irl 1v1 him, cos he can’t deal with whatever this shit is. </p><p>He turns to leave, but before he can Tamaki is pulling him along and offering him a costume matching everyone else's.</p><p>“I’m sorry senpai, but I have to decline.” He looks away in shocked horror at just, well everything. Tamaki went to his depression corner. </p><p>“It’s alright Ayden, I also declined.” Haruhi patted his shoulder, and he smiled at her in pain. She smiles back, in equally as much pain and disbelief.</p><p>The twins are laughing, and Ayden is just stressed. The hosts do look really hot in those outfits, though. (Mm, Hikaru and Tamaki)</p><p>________________</p><p>It was like any other day, minus the fucking jungle. Happy times with new friends.</p><p>Or that’s how it would seem. Today wasn’t like any other, not for the violinist at least.</p><p>When the songs for the day faded out, he decided to see exactly how the others host. </p><p>Of course Haruhi’s is normal. Kyouya doesn’t actually host or does so sparingly because he’s looking at his black book and his computer (probably working on host club stuff). Honey (which, he’s really a 3rd year.) is just super cute, if Ayden could pick any of them it would be Honey and Mori. </p><p>He almost laughs when seeing just how extravagant Tamaki’s hosting is. It's cute, but effective. </p><p>As soon as his eyes fall onto the twins… it's like rocks came crashing down on him. Sure, maybe he wasn’t exactly in the best of moods, but he was semi happy. It was a soft sorta warm but too much all at once. Like everything is chaotic but the people were nice. Sorry he’s not quite explaining this right.</p><p>Point is he was semi happy before he looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. It’s slightly wobbly. Sometimes he wishes he had more control over his emotions, or at least showing them. </p><p>Leaving club and heading to the bathroom is a good idea, right? Well that's what he does anyways. </p><p>Keeping his head down he hurries out is, well, aggravating. He wants everyone to know, to see how livid he is. But he also knows he'd regret it later.</p><p>At the bathroom (when did he get here?) he wants to scream. He settles with a growl, and sits on the floor. Taking calming breaths until he’s, well less pissed off. </p><p>They had been flirting, sure, but not with <i>girls</i>. They had been flirting with each other! Why is <i>that</i> okay but he and a guy he's not related to can't be together? Is it because their thing isn't real? Are real gay people a crime, but fake gay people are okay? Who the fuck decided that?!</p><p>But then why, why the hell do the girls love it? He’s so mad and confused, and- and- sick to his stomach.</p><p>Why can’t he be happy? Why does he have to hide when they can fake it with their own fucking twin brother? How is any of this <i><b>fair</b></i>?! He’s shaking and he feels gross.</p><p>He pulls out his phone with shaky hands and texts Kyouya.</p><p>To: Glasses Mcgee:<br/>
<b>Hey, sorry I’m in the bathroom. I think I’m going home.</b>

</p><p>From Glasses Mcgee:<br/>
<b>That’s unfortunate. Have a good night.</b>

</p><p>He’s so formal, it’s kinda funny. Except Ayden doesn’t feel like laughing.</p><p>To Haruhi:<br/>
<b>Would you take my things home w u and i'll get them tomorrow before school?</b>

</p><p>Then he looks up “Do girls like gay men?” and, wow. Just wow. He never even knew what yaoi was. Sure there had been some weird girls at his old schools, there had been otaku girls at his school. Thinking back he did always find it weird the quiet nerd girls stared at him.</p><p>Wasn’t this gross though? Almost like- like it’s a kink? He’s not really sure how to describe it. What he does know if that- that he would hate to date someone and have girls squeal. Or to have girls ship him with someone.</p><p>He would hate for girls to think he’s cute just for being gay. He feels nauseous just thinking about someone asking or demanding him to kiss someone so they can get their rocks off.</p><p>The mere thought of being in a public relationship where people <i>fetishize</i> him is so scary. To be treated like- like a non human. Girls wouldn't treat a straight couple like that.</p><p>He thought lesbian’s were more excepted for a while when he was little until he saw a lesbian couple being harassed to make out by a bunch of guys. Until he heard guys say lesbians were their “type”. He thought, hoped, to never know how that felt.</p><p>His new friends are helping feed into those people. And that, that is depressing.</p><p>Finally gathering himself, he reads through Haruhi’s texts about the dance party coming up. He tells her he can dance already and thanks her for telling him.</p><p>He feels anxious about leaving Mia’s violin, but he trusts Haruhi a lot more than he thought. Considering they just met and all.</p><p>________________</p><p>Cleaning himself up he sees the red blotchy-ness of his face and only now realizes he was sobbing.</p><p>That night he talks to Mia. He also went to Aiko and she ate ice cream with him and they played board games. Aiko is… a really good mom. He’s not sure how to feel about that.</p><p>________________</p><p>Tamaki tested him on his dancing. Dancing with Tamaki was so hard because of just how good looking the big goober (or is it goofy goober?) is. They’re so close, it's difficult not to develop back his crush. In the end, Ayden prevails. Oh, and he passed too so that's nice.</p><p> Kasugazaki is currently teaching Haruhi, while Ayden sits on a couch. </p><p>“Ay-chan! You’re really pretty, you know that?” Honey brings a smile to Ayden’s face.</p><p>“Thank you, Honey-senpai.” He places Honey in his lap. Weirdly Honey feels muscular? He is eighteen so Ayden guesses it’s not all that weird.</p><p>“You have lots of natural grace, like a lady! And you’re really soft too!” Honey smiles. That’s a really nice thing for him to say! It’s official, Honey is his favorite host. No one can beat Honey. He’s too cute and nice.</p><p>“Thank you, it's really nice of you, Honey-senpai.” Ayden gives him a small smile. People don’t give him nice compliments often. Well, Mia does but she's the exception not the rule.</p><p>“I bet you’d look really nice in a dress!” Hikaru rests an elbow on his shoulder and Kaoru rests one on his other shoulder. Ayden gulps, not liking where this is heading. </p><p>“H-Hikaru, I’m not really sure about that… besides I don’t really enjoy wearing dresses…” All three boys are looking at him, the three wearing matching smirks.</p><p>“I’m sure the ladies would like to see you in a dress at the party.” Fuck you a lot Kyouya.</p><p>“Ooooh he should wear one to the party!” The four start talking about it, and any complaints he has are either drowned out by them, or they just don't care. </p><p>“It’s settled then! Hika-chan and Kao-chan will help you pick out a dress after club today!” Honey giggles. Mori is his new favorite.</p><p>Reluctantly he looks away, “O-okay then…” There's no way he was winning this. He’d feel insulted if they knew he’s gay.  </p><p>Hikaru’s arms wrap around his waist and Kaoru’s around his shoulders. Ayden tenses and blushes deeply. They and Honey cheered.</p><p>He watches Kasugazaki and Haruhi for the drama that’s happening. When the twins are kinda mean about Suzushima he nudges Kaoru and raises a brow. He shrugs.</p><p>________________</p><p>Of course. Of fucking course theres a damn runway and giant ass room dedicated to clothes. He really shouldn't be shocked. Once the dress is picked they’ll pick shoes. He can be firm here. He has to be firm here.</p><p>“I prefer to wear flats.” He looked away, frustrated. Twins coo at him. </p><p>Hikaru wraps his arms around him from behind and rests his head on his shoulder and whispers in his ear, “Aw, come on, you’d look nice in heels” He can feel the smile against his ear and tenses up with a full on blush.</p><p>“O-O-Okay…” Damn it. He’s so weak. And Hikaru is so, so hot. Hikaru pulled himself away and they both laughed at him. Fuckers.</p><p>After a lot of dresses, and Ayden means a lot. And a lot of ones he refused to put on (like the maid outfit, fuck off Hikaru). They finally all agreed on one.</p><p>Honestly Ayden doesn’t care for dresses or feminine clothes, but this was fun. And some dresses did make him feel pretty. He still prefers masculine clothes, but maybe it won’t be so bad.</p><p>It’s a pale pink, off the shoulder dress with a wrap around the torso. Length wise, it reaches his ankles.</p><p>When they mentioned makeup, Ayden had complaints.</p><p>“I really don’t want to do that. The heels are already pushing it, boys.” Ayden waves his hands, exasperated.</p><p>“I guess we can give you a break.~” Sometimes it feels like they rehearse talking at the same time.</p><p>________________</p><p>The hosts cooed over his dress, and it was low key very irritating. Good thing he can endure teasing (thanks Mia). The compliments got him flustered, however.</p><p>Once Tamaki did his gay little speech (yeah he said gay, cos it was. Gayer than him. He even said baby at the end in <i>English</i>.) The twins chastised Haruhi for her lack of enthusiasm.</p><p>“I’m not used to this sort of thing. The only dance party I’ve ever been to is the bon-odori festival at the neighborhood park.” Haruhi complained, and Ayden had to agree.</p><p>“You probably can’t call that a dance party.” Kyouya stated.</p><p>“I only ever went to the mandatory 7th grade dance at my middle school. Well, unless you count when I taught  Mia and the other girls to dance.” Tamaki, Haruhi, and Honey were giving him a weird look, which why? Ayden didn’t say anything wrong… Even Mori was raising a brow at him.</p><p>“You’ve never been to a dance party, Ayden?” Tamaki asked Ayden, soft like he was fragile.</p><p>“Um, if you mean like one of these ones then no.” Ayden raised a brow back, confused.</p><p>“I believe I understand where the confusion is coming from. Ayden wasn’t born into money, he was adopted into it by the Kiyamas.” All the confused ones made “ah-ha!” sorts of noises. Kyouya really saved some time here. “Well you’re here anyways, so why don’t you at least try the cuisine? There’s a real spread.” Kyouya continues.</p><p>“A spread? L-like with fancy tuna?” Haruhi said at the same time Ayden said, “With tuna?” </p><p>Kyouya’s pencil broke, and they all had shocked faces for a split second before Tamaki said, “Get some fancy Tuna here stat!” Pointing at Kyouya.</p><p>The twins took to coddling Haruhi and him. His eye twitches. Assholes.</p><p>The whole dance was kinda awkward for him, since girls that are actually into him is still new. Being close to girls isn’t bad, he and Mia cuddled and hugged a lot. His problem is being pressed up with girls he doesn’t know, but he knows are into him.</p><p>Then again if it was a guy he didn’t know he isn’t sure he’d like that either. Unless the guy was as good looking as one of the hosts. That's so pathetic to admit.</p><p>Some girls even asked to touch his chest just to make sure he was a guy, he would agree embarrassed. He also didn’t let them for long. It was hard to turn girls down when he’s supposed to be there to make them happy.</p><p>When Mori scoops him off and hauls him away to a back room to get Haruhi ready for some plan, it's a godsend.</p><p>Plan is a success, considering not even thirty minutes later Kasugazaki and Suzushima are in the middle of every one with a spotlight on them.</p><p>Kasugazaki is announced as the queen, and Haruhi is announced as the new king.</p><p>Ayden giggles, and nudges Hikaru giving him an amused look.</p><p>Tamaki is so dumb, he tripped and pushed Haruhi into a kiss on the lips. He bursts out laughing, and the twins do too.</p><p>________________</p><p>Finally in his own clothes, the host club (Tamaki) called an emergency meeting after the party.</p><p>Ayden was cuddled up with Haruhi and Honey on a couch.</p><p>“So how come we never knew about your sad tragic past!” Tamaki goes into a rant about his son keeping secrets. “You should’ve told daddy you were an orphan!”</p><p>“Boss, he told us!~” Suddenly he’s not with Honey and Haruhi he’s sitting in the laps of Hikaru and Kaoru. Tamaki turns white and staggers back, a ghast.</p><p>“It wasn’t some secret…” Ayden fluttered his eyelashes and looked down, fidgeting with his hands. Even though the little devils were still pressing against him. </p><p>After another few minutes of Tamaki being Tamaki and the twins being the twins Haruhi spoke up. </p><p>“Guy’s it's late. I need to get home.” Haruhi yawned.</p><p>“I’ll give you a lift home, Haruhi.” Ayden offered, she gave him a kind smile. </p><p>“I appreciate it, besides I’m so tired.” He holds an elbow for her and she takes it. They giggle. Tamaki sputters in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p><p>Thank you for reading!!</p><p>I thought he’d look cute in a dress, and Hikaru likes fashion and dressing people up. Ayden doesn’t get embarrassed wearing “girl” clothes or find being compared to a girl to be insulting.</p><p>Mia is a pretty badass girl, and so he’s never seen girls as lesser. He was also never told that by his parents (they didn’t really teach him anything) or friends (Mia was his only one).</p><p>He thinks girls are rad and sees clothes as fabric styled differently. Besides the little girls from his group home wanted an older kid to play dress up with them and Ayden was the only one willing to do it.</p><p>He just prefers wearing comfy shoes and malsculine clothes. </p><p>I also looked up good colors to wear with blonde hair and apparently its lighter colors! (and purple). I really liked this one cos of the thing over the chest would distract from the lack of boobs.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was saving this chapter and chapter 10 until chapter 12 was written. It doesn’t have Hikaru in it so it won’t need a second chapter with it! </p><p>I didn’t have any extra chapters written when I posted the last 2 cos I was kinda tired and wasn’t really thinking about it.</p><p>Chapter 12 Ayden goes shopping with Fuwa, and must put his sub-par communication skills to the test!</p><p>Imma start making comments when I’m writing the main chapter so I can write these ones a little faster.</p><p>Also thank you so much to Leon_Moon_Suns for my first comment!! Thanks to  WaYaADisi1 for my first Kudos! They really mean a lot!<br/>Thanks too all 6 people who left a Kudos &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So cute, even when irritated and in shock Ayden is the cutest boy.</p><p>Kinda disappointing he declined the outfit though. Hikaru laughed at Ayden’s reactions, anyways.</p><p>________________</p><p>For the rest of the day Hikaru was worried about his crush because he left after playing the violin. He bit his lip when Kyouya announced Ayden left because he was feeling a little sick. </p><p>At the end of the day Haruhi took Ayden’s things home because Ayden asked her to. Did he trust Haruhi more than him? That’s irritating, and makes something ugly bubble up inside Hikaru.</p><p>No, no that’s not the point. Hikaru is worried, that’s the point.</p><p>The next day He observes Ayden. From getting his things from Haruhi to lunch, before deciding he seems better. That calms Hikaru. (still low-key peeved about Haruhi being to one to hold on to Ayden's things)</p><p>________________</p><p>Hikaru can’t help his overwhelming jealousy when Tamaki and Ayden dance “to make sure Ayden is actually good”. Which, ok they all made sure the others were up to par. But still! Even Mori would’ve aggravated him less. </p><p>He wanted to do it, but Tamaki is the best dancer and gave them all their “tests”.</p><p>Kaoru leans over and whispers, "You know, if you keep letting Jealousy cloud your vision You'll miss out on the sights right in front of you" Kaoru smiles so small anyone but Hikaru would’ve missed it.</p><p>Hikaru looks at Ayden, not Tamaki and Ayden, but Ayden. Ayden is a little flushed, but the way he’s leading Tamaki is so graceful. He’s got this little smile on his face. Wow, Kaoru is right… he almost missed how cute Ayden looks dancing. And, oh boy, does he look cute.</p><p>“Ay-chan! You’re really pretty, you know that?” Honey moving in on his man it seems. Honey should fuck right on off. Ayden’s smile is so cute though… ugh.</p><p>“Thank you, Honey-senpai.” He places Honey in his lap. WHAT. THE. FUCK.</p><p>If Honey wasn’t a beast that can kick his ass, Hikaru might’ve even said something. 100%, he swears he would’ve. Okay, well maybe not but he doesn’t want anyone to know he likes Ayden! He only just realized his own feelings, and that he’s bisexual (which is a thing appearntly). Hikaru doesn't need anyone else besides Kaoru knowing these kinds of things about him. Not right now anyways.</p><p>“You have lots of natural grace, like a lady! And you’re really soft too!” Honey smiles. This lil fake bitch needs to step the fuck off. Hikaru almost growls, but Kaoru places a hand on his elbow that kinda snaps him outta it (thank fuck for Kaoru). Good thing everyone else is distracted by their own thing. Except for Kyouya, who is giving him a <i>look</i>. From Kyouya, it could mean he's figured Hikaru out, or it could mean he's figured Hikaru out. </p><p>The plan, one might ask, is to ignore the problem and hope it's never brought up again.</p><p>As much as he's annoyed with Honey right now Hikaru does have to agree. Ayden does radiate a lot of elegance. More than most of the ladies Hikaru knows. And Ayden is really <i>really</i> pretty. In a weirdly feminine kind of way. </p><p>“Thank you, it's really nice of you, Honey-senpai.” Ayden gives him a small smile. It makes Hikaru’s heart skip a beat, he feels like this stupid crush just keeps growing. Hikaru wan't some attention, now.</p><p>“I bet you’d look really nice in a dress!” Hikaru rests an elbow on his shoulder and Kaoru rests one on his other shoulder. Being this close to Ayden isn’t new, but he still loves it. Ayden gulps, it seems like this cutie might be just a wee bit nervous.~</p><p>“H-Hikaru, I’m not really sure about that… besides I don’t really enjoy wearing dresses…” Hikaru smirks while looking at his cute blushing face. He knows Kaoru would be smirking to mirror him. But he also knows Ayden can tell them apart (which is so freaking awesome!) and one of the reasons Hikaru likes him so much. If Ayden didn’t care to try, his crush on the boy would’ve died. At some point. (out of his peripheral vision he sees Honey grinning too) </p><p>“I’m sure the ladies would like to see you in a dress at the party.” Hikaru could kiss Kyouya for supporting his newly found kink. Yes, he’s realized cute boys in good crossdress is his new kink. He loves fashion and dressing people up, sue him. (also yes, he is aware it’s so Kyouya can make more money. Shhh).

</p>
<p>By cute boys he means Ayden specifically, and maybe only if Hikaru is the one dressing him up.</p><p>“Ooooh he should wear one to the party!” The four start talking about it, and Hikaru immediately volunteers to find Ayden a dress. Kaoru joins him, knowing what Hikaru is like… which, fair. They all four ignored Ayden’s complaints</p><p>“It’s settled then! Hika-chan and Kao-chan will help you pick out a dress after club today!” Honey giggles. Hell yeah.</p><p>Ayden looks away from them, “o-okay then…” He’s so adorable. And, reluctant but he agreed.</p><p>Hikaru’s arms wrap around his waist and Kaoru’s around his shoulders. Ayden tenses and blushes deeply. So damn cute. Hikaru kinda wants to pinch his cheeks. His cheers along with his brother and Honey.</p><p>When they call Suzushima plain, Ayden nudges Kaoru and sends him a look. Kaoru shrugs.</p><p>________________</p><p>It’s hard to pick a dress for Ayden, since he looks cute and everything. And also the flat chest.</p><p>Ayden’s face when he declares he wants to wear flats is… so cute? He’s pouting and it’s adorable. Hikaru convinces him to wear heels, anyways.</p><p>When Hikaru had his arms around Ayden he just wanted to close his eyes and hold him. It felt nice. But his reactions are just so cute and they make Hikaru smile.</p><p>Disappointingly he refuses to wear the maid costume, and the revealing dresses. And the bunny outfit. Tch.</p><p>They all finally agreed on a dress for Ayden. Hikaru is glad that Ayden comes over as much as he does or he’d be super disappointed Ayden was leaving (it’s been hours, but it is still too soon.). Next weekend Hikaru is going to convince him to come over for a sleepover.</p><p>He really didn’t wanna wear makeup, and Hikaru didn’t want to push his luck.</p><p>________________</p><p>Fuck, just fuck. Ayden is so hot in that dress. Christ, oh hell. Hikaru coos over him, but can’t stop his raging heart. He just wants to eat this boy up.</p><p>Apparently neither Haruhi or Ayden have been to a dance party. At least not to this caliber. </p><p>Better yet? No one else knew about Ayden being adopted before him, and he’s known for a good while now. (Kyouya doesn’t count, he's not really human). Hikaru’s chest fills with pride. Haha, take that other hosts… who are all his friends. Shut up.</p><p>“A spread? L-like with fancy tuna?” Haruhi said at the same time Ayden said, “With tuna?” He forgot they both like tuna.</p><p>But oh hell they’re both so cute?? How are they this adorable. Kaoru and he hug them both, and rubs their cheeks against them. </p><p>Don’t get Hikaru wrong, he likes Haruhi just not the way he likes Ayden. So when he says he's disappointed he’s on Haruhi’s side, don’t think he minds being touchy with Haruhi, but Ayden is right there. Ugh he wants to be rubbing- wait that sentence was almost really bad. He wants to be hugging Ayden. <i>Hugging.</i>

________________

</p>
<p>The rest of the night goes exactly as planned. </p><p>________________</p><p>Honey is such a little bitch, Hikaru swears. He’s cuddling with Haruhi and Ayden. Which is really damn excessive. So when he sees a chance to put Ayden in between him and Kaoru he takes it. As a bonus they get to tease Tamaki.</p><p>Hikaru notices when Ayden flutters his eyelashes, which is so pretty. Hikaru has to resist staring.</p><p>By the end Ayden and Haruhi link elbows and Ayden takes her home. Since when was <i>Haruhi</i> a rival?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have the water park’s chapter title already and… I’m not sure if people are gonna hate it, but I’m doing it anyways. It’s kinda outdated I believe but oh well.</p><p>Next chapter is important but shorter lol.</p><p>I hate using the word cute so much when I have Hikaru describing Ayden, but I'm trash and write this at night. When I'm writing my vocab shortens by like 90%  :T</p><p>the last line is supposed to be funny lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fun with Fuwa!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I’ve said it before but Fuwa will be an important character later.</p><p>I’m so excited to finally start working on Ayden’s communication skills! They suck a lot right now!</p><p>I’ve never flirted a day in my life, so I’m trying to work around it here.</p><p>This is kinda a mini chapter.</p><p>For me it's Wednesday, just btw.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after the party is Sunday, and he really wanted to do something fun. He’s never been shopping before, well not in Japan and not at a mall. Or anywhere except thrift stores and GoodWill. </p><p>So, he asked Fuwa to go shopping with him! He’s pretty excited! He got ready, and headed down stairs. Ayden already told Aiko where he was going.</p><p>Running into Daichi was not part of his plan.</p><p>“Hey, Ayden, Aiko told me you're going shopping with a friend. I hope you two have fun and be safe.” Then he handed Ayden a debit card… Hold on, what? His eyes bugged at it.</p><p>“I know I work a lot. I’m sorry Aiko is around more than I am. I do intend to be here for you though. Having a kid has always been a dream of mine, and I’m glad that kid is you.” Daichi smiles gently and ruffles his hair. Ayden looks up at him eyes wide. “I hope I can be a father for you, Ayden.”</p><p>Ayden is so touched… no ones ever been this nice to him. Why he's being so nice he barely knows him.</p><p>Daichi walks away and goes outside to meet Fuwa at her limo and gets in.</p><p>________________</p><p>They spent hours shopping and joking around. Currently he was telling her about the hosts.</p><p>“Ah, and the twins are such teasers.” She seemed to enjoy listening, they were talking about their own friends, flip flopping between each other. This time, however, she seemed to tense lightly, giving him a strained smile.</p><p>“I’m kinda hungry, I'm going to grab us something.” Then she walked off, which is weird and confusing.</p><p>Some girl walks up while he’s waiting for Fuwa, and she starts aggressively flirting with him. No matter how politely he turned her down she’d keep going.</p><p>Fuwa is finally back and she chased the girl off for him. Just as he was about to thank her, she turned around on him with a glare.</p><p>“You should’ve just stood up for yourself, where’s your backbone?” <i>Growling</i> at him, she turns around and keeps walking. He was so.. surprised, not even Mia was that angry about these kinds of things. </p><p>He jogs to catch up with Fuwa… “Fuwa, wh-what are you so angry about?” He bites his lip and watches her turn to him with a glare. She drags him to a secluded part of the mall (one of those little hallways).</p><p>“Because you never stand up for what you want. You gave into the host club and joined, you gave into wearing a dress, and I bet you would’ve given into going on a date with a girl you clearly didn’t like! You have absolutely no backbone!” She hissed at him.</p><p>Ayden has no idea what to say, standing up for himself has always meant being pushed down more. Being honest with people has led to worse than being pushed around. He’s afraid to get hurt again. He’s terrified of being called a f****t and bullied. Of being looked at as different, of losing the few friends he has, of being fetishized. There’s so much bad that could happen from his honesty. His hands shake, or maybe all of him is shaking. It's hard to tell.</p><p>“I- I’m sorry… I don’t know what you want from me. It’s… I’m not good at standing up for myself…” He looks away, he knows that's not the whole reason. She pursed her lips.</p><p>“You’re lying to me, and I’m not sure why.” The look Fuwa gives him is not a good one. </p><p>“I-” and he's not sure how to say it, or what he even wants to say. “I don’t want to talk about this.” That was good, right? Better than before, Mia would be proud.</p><p>“Fine. Don’t talk to me then.” She turns her nose up at him, but this doesn’t seem like a joke. But, wait, that's not what he meant, and he has no idea what to say to get across his meaning. </p><p>“That’s not… I didn’t…” He started… unsure how to finish. Fuwa regarded him, and she must’ve seen something because her face softened a tad.</p><p>“What? You didn’t, what?” She quirks a brow at him… and it seems shes giving him time to try and say something.</p><p>“I just meant I don’t… I’m not sure how to express myself…” He looked away in shame, he’s such a loser. Can’t even handle one serious conversation. </p><p>“Oh… Well, how about this, we should work on you standing up for yourself and what you want. I'll help you try and express yourself better, too.” At least Fuwa isn’t mad anymore, he smiles and she grins at him.</p><p>“Thank you, Fuwa.”</p><p>“Call me Sakura, it’s my first name.” They smiled again.</p><p>“Thank you, Sakura.” With that they went back to shopping.</p><p>“Ayden, sometimes, that kindest thing you can do for someone is being firm.” He looks at her and blinks. “I meant specifically with rejecting them, but you can apply it to other things.” Fu- Sakura grins at him before linking their arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah, a smaller chapter but it’s also important!!</p><p>Ayden needs to work on standing up for himself, and Sakura is there to help! </p><p>Sakura just wants her friends to be happy, and doesn’t wanna see people walking all over him! She’s not going to be a love rival, I promise. I just ended up making all Ayden’s besties as girls… cos i like making girl OCs best? Idk lol maybe it’s cos I’m a girl</p><p>I’m trying to get Hikaru and Ayden together before the end of the anime, because I didn’t read the manga.</p><p>Also BTW: she thought he just didn’t want to talk to <i>her</i> about it. Not that he wasn't ready, but that the problem was her. After he mention's being bad at expressing himself during those types of conversations she softens on him. They are friends after all, and Sakura is really understanding about most things.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Groping and Gawking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sakura helping Ayden become assertive is happening off screen.</p><p>He and Hikaru need to change more and hammer out their bad habits if they want a healthy relationship. Hikaru is going to have to trust Ayden won’t leave him and actually cares about him. </p><p>Ayden is going to have to be able to stand up for himself against people who ask him out and Hikaru when he steps over a line. I’ll do my best, but I’m lazy and don’t write often. </p><p>I didn’t have much to add or change to this episode so I just had him take his exam.<br/>Personally re-writing the episodes are boring so I don’t want to really, at least not writing the ones that won’t change.</p><p>I think I suck at rando flowing dialog cos i'm awkward and bad at talking to others casually.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had lunch with Haruhi and Sakura, as always. They’re really calming to talk to, and very fun.</p><p>________________</p><p>Today the club was meeting outside under the cherry blossoms. Which is really cool!! Ayden’s never seen the cherry blossoms. They’re so pretty. He’s sitting with the twins right now, because he doesn’t have any customers at the moment. He already finished playing the violin for the day. </p><p>He likes Hikaru and Kaoru, but he hates their acting like a couple. He looks away from their tea spilt scene and looks at all the trees. Kyouya pops up, selling picture books of all of them.</p><p>He has to agree with the twins, when <i>did</i> Kyouyo take pictures of all them? What if he buys one of everyone? Well he’d rip out all the twincest ones, but it’d still be fun to have them of his friends. Plus they’re all hot af so. He never would, it would be much money. Even if he <i>is</i> rich now.</p><p>Ayden walks over to what’s happening with Tamaki and Haruhi.</p><p>“I wonder if you’ll fall for me too?~” Tamaki throws up his forefinger and thumb then winks at Haruhi. Her thoughts are written all over her face. He pats her back, after all it must be hard dealing with Tamaki’s antics. Mia is his Tamaki.</p><p>Haruhi and he are turned away from Tamaki and Hikaru is resting an arm on his shoulder. Haruhi’s got Kaoru on hers. Ayden smiles, somehow liking the fact he got Hikaru on his side. </p><p>“Haruhi~, Ayden~, have you guys decided which elective you're taking? How about conversational French?” That’s an option? Ayden really needs to look at that list.</p><p>“Hm, good question…”  Ayden couldn’t help but agree with Haruhi here.</p><p>“If you're going to, let’s take it together. After all, we are in…” The next part they say together, “the same class.” </p><p>Ayden thinks that could be fun, taking the same elective as his friends. “Hey if we all take the same elective let's tell Sakura too.”</p><p>“Sakura?” Hikaru questions, with a bite in his voice. What crawled up his ass? Haruhi also raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Fuwa, Sakura. Our friend. Ayden's right, let’s invite her as well.” Smiling at each other, it was decided. Hikaru didn’t seem very happy, but covered it up quickly by pressing closer into Ayden.</p><p>They talked about the electives and which one to take. Tamaki could only be heard in the background, until;</p><p>“Haruhi! You mustn't hang out with those disreputable twins!” Tamaki grabbed onto her… doesn’t Ayden hang out with them more than her anyways.</p><p>“I don’t think you two are disreputable.” Ayden gives them a smile.</p><p>All the sudden he’s wrapped up in Tamaki’s arms, face pressed to his chest. “No! You mustn't get corrupted by those twins!” </p><p>There’s a huff from Hikaru, which is really weird.</p><p>“They aren’t corrupting me, senpai.” Ayden said softly, he’s trying to apply his practice being firm. It’s not really doing much, but he’s still learning. </p><p>He’s pulled into Hikaru and Kaoru’s arms. Their arms are nice, warm, and comforting.</p><p>Tamaki falters back and looks to Haruhi.</p><p>“You’re hanging out with too many boys! Sure enough we can’t go on hiding the fact you're a girl from everyone!” He clenches his fist dramatically. “What daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl student you used to be, surrounded by your girl friends, and living a wholesome life as a student.”</p><p>Tamaki actually has tears streaming down his face. Ayden’s sure they’re only crocodile tears.</p><p>“And, you,” suddenly he’s pointing at Ayden, “you need to stop hanging out with those ruffens and be a good wholesome student. You need some pure friends, like Haruhi. You’re girly enough so I’ll allow it.” Tamaki really is extra. Haruhi rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Senpai, you can’t decide our friends for us.” Nodding, Ayden agrees with Haruhi. Guess she’s not mentioning that they’re friends. And they have Sakura too.</p><p>“Besides, boss, you don’t have to rush things. She’ll be found out soon enough anyways.” Hikaru commented. “Remember? The day after tomorrow we have physical exams.” Kaoru finished.</p><p>“Physical... exams?” Haruhi looked over, curiously.</p><p>“Now that you mention it, it <i>is</i> the day after tomorrow.” Kyouya stated</p><p>“Then… it will get out for sure, that I’m a girl.” All the other hosts are shocked.</p><p>________________</p><p>“What are you gonna do with your new found freedom, girl?” Ayden nudges Haruhi, she smiles. They were walking to the front gate together.</p><p>“Study more, I suppose.” Haruhi shrugged.</p><p>“Sounds like ubbers of fun. I’ll miss u, love.” She chuckles, and he grins back.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll come and request you.” Haruhi teases him, and they laugh.</p><p>When they come up to the gate they split ways, and Ayden gets into the limo. Which is still weird for him. He’s slowly adjusting.</p><p>When he gets back to the mansion, he goes to his room and does needle point. </p><p>________________</p><p>They’re all been watching Tamaki sitting in that dumb chair, with a creepy, love struck look. And, thank God Ayden’s crush is no more.</p><p>Whatever Tamaki is thinking about is not accurate to real life, he bets. Exhausted he sits in a chair. Mostly ignoring the conversation. But when Tamaki calls them the homosexual supporting cast Ayden almost outs himself then and there. He wanted to make a joke so badly. Only just barely refraining. The true struggles of being gay they don’t tell you about.</p><p>“I’m kind of disgusted by this.” The twins say in perfect unison, and Ayden agrees. </p><p>Honey and the twins tell Tamaki that if Haruhi is exposed she’ll have to quit the club. And, wow, she really got that many confessions? That’s some impressive shit. Also, Haruhi can have Tamaki, he’s almost crying.</p><p>What happens next Ayden can only describe as pure gold. They bribe Haruhi with food, Ayden would laugh, but he knew they could’ve done the same to him.</p><p>“Wait I didn’t get any at the party either…” Ayden muses, then to Hikaru: “say, can I come over and we can have some together?” Ayden looks up at him, tugging on his sleeve lightly.</p><p>Hikaru blushes and nods. Let’s repeat that <i>Hikaru</i> blushes. He freezes, Hikaru is actually adorable?? The boys are so cute, and a lot of fun too. </p><p>________________</p><p>Same as anywhere else his ass. As soon as he gets in he’s being whisked off behind a curtain.</p><p>“Ah, I see you’re part of the host club, we can take your exam outside the curtain.” The nurse gave him a polite smile, but he shook his head.</p><p>“I’d rather do it inside the curtain, thank you ma’am…” She closed the curtain and he took off his shirt to reveal all his scars.</p><p>“Oh… Yes I see.” The nurse whispers to herself. He fidgets, hating this.</p><p>________________</p><p>Once he was done he saw Hikaru shirtless and his eyes go wide 'cause hot damn. Hikaru is super handsome? Uh, Kaoru too.</p><p>Haruhi elbows him and he gives her a sheepish smile.</p><p>Things seem to go by fast, well he laughed his ass off at Tamaki. </p><p>He’s glad that guy at the end wasn’t some pervert though.</p><p>________________</p><p>Sakura is coming over to help him practice being assertive, which is really nice of her to give her time like that to help him like this.</p><p>________________</p><p>Lunch the next day Sakura and Haruhi were talking about their favorite movie. Some feel good family movie. Personally Ayden doesn’t like it, but there's no real reason just not his cup of tea. </p><p>“Guy, thank you both for being my friends. Honestly, and I realize this sounds bitchy, but my friends from before weren’t for me. You two are really,” Sakura smiles cutely, “really great. I love lunch with you two. I had been their friend because I didn’t want to be ostracized, but I hate gossip. Fujioka, please call me Sakura.” Sakura’s smile faded to a grateful smile.</p><p>“Sakura…. Call me Haruhi” Haruhi hugs her close.</p><p>“I’m glad you like lunch.” Haruhi shoots him a weird look, but Sakura smiles.</p><p>“Ay, can you elaborate?” She’s always so gentle with him, ever since the mall she’s been more understanding.</p><p>He blushes and looks down, “I- I also like lunch with you two…” She seemed to urge him to continue. “... I’m, uh, glad you feel the same. You’re both good friends…”</p><p>They both smile at him and pull him into the hug.</p><p>________________</p><p>After club that same day Haruhi invites him over for that Saturday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Depending on my mood I’ll watch Dollightful, listen to Sofia the First songs, or the good Barbie songs while writing. Sometimes I play ToS, or take a break by playing minecraft</p><p>Right now i'm listening to Stick it to the Man (School of Rock) and Campfire Song (TLF musical) cos I just found then and I’m addicted.</p><p>I’m not funny enough to think of a gay joke for that scene or I would have had Ayden think of the joke.</p><p>Also I’m 19 so lol (ik for my age my writing isn’t that good, but I do my best.)</p><p>Thanks to anyone who likes my fic!! It means a lot! And thanks for reading my notes too!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so tired while I write this lol. Its almost 3 am. (posting at about 5 am)</p><p>Also currently getting into another fandom so I might be uploading once a week like my summary says</p><p>I’ve also been spending more time w my grandma so im not writing as much.</p><p>Idk why but this beginning was p good for me</p><p>ik people still use slurs. Especially when they won’t get in trouble.</p><p>I'm not writing the three boys eating sushi together, because I'm lazy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreams <i>do</i> come true. Proven by the fact Ayden is sitting with them today. Cherry blossoms make Ayden even prettier, which seemed impossible after he wore a dress to the dance. </p><p>Wishing someone like Ayden could ever like him back seems far fetched, but Hikaru can dream damn it. It’s just the more Hikaru knows about Ayden the more he likes him. Soft, a little sassy, easy to fluster, scared of scary movies, there's more but Hikaru isn’t into naming a bunch of crap all mushily. </p><p>There’s a lot to Ayden, but he’s not perfect. Hikaru can acknowledge that. There’s times when he’s gullible when the twins tell him anything, and well Hikaru can't think of anything else. Hikaru doesn’t see it as a bad trait, honestly. He thinks it's kinda cute.</p><p>Noticing Ayden is just second nature to him now. Currently he’s looking at the trees. God blessed this boy because there's no other way a human could look so ethereal.</p><p>He and his brother watched Ayden walk over to Tamaki and Haruhi. Wanting attention, Hikaru leans on Ayden’s shoulder, talking about electives. Making Tamaki depressed. Win wins all around with this plan.</p><p>Being close to Ayden is always nice, well it was ruined this time. “Hey if we all take the same elective let's tell Sakura too.” Who? WHO?! That’s a first name! Ayden is <i>his</i>, and how is he that close to some loser girl not worth anyone's time? </p><p>“Sakura?” Hikaru questions, with a bite in his voice. Heck he didn’t mean to sound that jealous. Judging by the look he got from Haruhi, Ayden, <i>and</i> Kaoru he knows everyone noticed. <i><b>Fuck</b></i>.</p><p>“Fuwa, Sakura. Our friend. Aydens right, let's invite her as well.” Oh. It was that girl. She keeps popping up. But it seems he can’t keep writing her off. He’s not happy at all. He doesn’t want her soaking up Haruhi and Ayden’s time. They’re <i>his</i> friend and crush.</p><p>And yes, he can feel Kaoru’s stare. Pressing closer to Ayden, he grins at him. </p><p>“Haruhi! You mustn't hang out with those disreputable twins!” Tamaki grabbed onto her… rude.</p><p>“I don’t think you two are disreputable” Hikaru would’ve smirked if Ayden hadn’t flashed him his shy little smile. God he’s so whipped.</p><p>Tamaki pulls Ayden into his arms. Hikaru can see the appeal, but Tamaki likes Haruhi and needs to step off his crush.</p><p>Haruhi sends him another look when he huffs. He pretends he doesn’t see it.</p><p>“They aren’t corrupting me, senpai.” Ayden said softly, adorable. </p><p>He pulls Ayden back into his and Kaoru’s arms. Glad to have him back.</p><p>Tamaki falters back and looks to Haruhi.</p><p>“You’re hanging out with too many boys! Sure enough we can’t go on hiding the fact you're a girl from everyone!” He clenches his fist dramatically. “What daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl student you used to be, surrounded by your girl friends, and living a wholesome life as a student.” Tamaki is fake crying too. </p><p>“And, you,” suddenly he’s pointing at Ayden, “you need to stop hanging out with those ruffens and be a good wholesome student. You need some pure friends, like Haruhi. You’re girly enough so I’ll allow it.” Tamaki really be that friend, huh? Trying to make his crush hate him, the hell Tamaki.</p><p>“Senpai, you can’t decide our friends for us.” Good good, Ayden agrees with Haruhi. </p><p>________________</p><p>Ayden wants to have sushi with him! YES! </p><p>But, damn if Ayden is beautiful. Big, bright green eyes, his long eyelashes. He’s tugging on his <i>sleeve</i>. Hikaru blushes, and who can blame him? His heart does a million different things at once. </p><p>Hikaru can only nod, not trusting his own voice to not crack. </p><p>________________</p><p>Disappointed he couldn’t see Ayden shirtless because he did his exam behind the curtain. Shut up, it's not creepy. Tons of people want to see their crushes shirtless.</p><p>Ayden oogled his chest, and that makes up for not seeing Ayden. Hikaru smirks. </p><p>Not only was Ayden staring at Hikaru’s chest, but it was only his chest not Kaoru’s. The fact Ayden can tell them apart makes it even better.</p><p>The only other thing of note is how heartwarming Ayden’s laugh is. Hikaru and Kaoru had laughed at Tamaki with him, but still it was the best laugh ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>During some scenes in chapter 13 all I could think of was the line “and we hang out loads when the kings away” from All You Wanna Do from Six the Musical. I died laughing.</p><p>Its gonna be kinda slow until Hikaru realizes “oh shit, my jealousy isn’t healthy at all” I actually have a chapter planned where its going to happen. It would be at the very end of the chapter. It’d like it’ll be chapter 20. Right now Hikaru is still Hikaru!</p><p>I have a lot of plans, however I have no idea what Imma do for Renge.</p><p>I was thinking of having him ditch because she’s an otaku and (i think) likes yaoi and she really pisses him off, but I don’t think that’s in character anymore. </p><p>Renge is actually one of my least fav characters, and will be a challenge to write.</p><p>Thanks for reading this far! And for reading the notes!!</p><p>I didn't edit this chapter at all, I might come back and do it later, but I'm so tired.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Haruhi… I Pledge my Soul to Thee.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is mostly to practice writing tbh</p><p>I’m still going to put a lot of effort into this story </p><p>This chapter is filled with kinda sad stuff</p><p>The problem with observant characters (like Haruhi and Kyouya, who both probably realized right away) and Hikaru and Ayden is that my boys are disasters and too obvious. </p><p>Tbh I’m 50% sure Ranka is a cross dresser and 50% he’s a drag queen (just not over the top??) But im at least 30% sure he isn't trans?? Cos Haruhi still calls him her dad.<br/>So I’m calling him a cross dresser cos I’m p sure drag queens are extravagant and Ranka isn’t</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life is… weird. He’s sitting here in an apartment about the same size as his first home…. Except it's nice and homey. Nothing like what he had had. Which is weird, right? That two apartments that look so alike could be so vastly different in feeling.</p><p>Haruhi is sitting opposite of him, looking nervous. </p><p>“Ayden, I- I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me, but…” She looks down and away. “I just feel really bad about not telling you after what happened the other day at lunch.” Haruhi looks up and meets his eyes head on. “I know your gay. I figured it out after you accepted joining from Tamaki. Kyouya might know too, but I can never read that guy.” </p><p>No.. NO NO NO… shit. <i><b><span class="u">Fuck fuck fuck fuck</span></b></i>.</p><p>Ayden flinches back, thoughts going haywire. He straightens up, every nerve of his body ready to get the fuck out.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I really do value your friendship, so I hope we can continue being friends.” The genuine smile she blesses him with almost brings him to tears. “If you’d like we could talk about boys together?”</p><p>He appreciates her trying to be nice, but Ayden also knows Haruhi would absolutely hate talking about cute boys. She seems to prefer intellectual conversations.</p><p>“Thank you Haruhi, but I don’t want to talk about boys with you.” </p><p>Haruhi recoils, “Oh, ok we can talk about something else then.” Ayden realizes he messed up, based on her shock and bitterish tone.</p><p>“Ah, Haruhi, what I said did, did I say something wrong?” At the question she gives him a raised brow.</p><p>“Well, it wasn’t necessarily wrong, but it was kinda insulting. I get it, I’m not really someone to talk about those sorts of things with.” Which isn’t true, is that what it sounded like?</p><p>“I just thought you wouldn’t like boy talk?” Tentatively Ayden spoke, biting his lower lip.</p><p>“I’m fine with it, just as long as it’s not gossip. Besides,” Haruhi giggles, “talking about crushes could be fun. I’ve never done that before.”</p><p>“Really? If it won’t make you uncomfortable I’d love to talk about boys and crushes with you. Honestly, I don’t like spreading rumors either.” They smile at each other.</p><p>“Okay, so Tamaki is so pretty, and Mori could sweep me off my feet. If Kyouya killed me I’d thank him. I mean this stuff is based off looks, but stiiiiilllll. Hikaru, don’t even get me started…” He covers his face, blushing. </p><p>Hours pass before they know it, Haruhi’s father is home.</p><p>“Oh, hello, dear are you a friend Haruhi!” He smiles in his direction. Ayden didn’t realize Haruhi’s dad was a cross dresser. He must be part of the reason Haruhi is so down to earth and cool about his sexuality.</p><p>“Yes, Haruhi is very nice. I’m glad we are friends.” Haruhi’s dad opens his mouth, but Haruhi cuts him off.</p><p>“Dad, he’s only a friend. He eats lunch with me and another girl.” Once Haruhi told him that, they had polite conversation.</p><p>After meeting Ryoji, he went home.</p><p>________________</p><p>At home he runs into Aiko. Haruhi super cool about him being gay. Plus he had the conversation with Aiko, so he thinks she might be ok with it.</p><p>“Aiko?” Describing this fear coursing through his body would be too much for him. Everything feels fast but slow, like he can’t stop shaking. He wants to run but stay still. To sum it up… it’s complicated.</p><p>“Yes, dear?” Aiko smiles down at him.</p><p>“I- I’m gay…” Can people feel their own atoms freaking out? Ayden’s sure that he can at this very moment. He closes his eyes, ready to be hit. JUst in case.</p><p>“That’s ok honey.” She <i>hugs</i> him and he breaks down crying. “I’m glad you told me. Thank you for trusting me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just watched up to where The Harley Quinn Show is at. I’m sad damn.</p><p>I also binged She-Ra, and tbh I didn’t like season 2 (season 1 was ok) and season 3 was good. I liked Adora and Catra getting together and the LGBTQ+ characters getting lots of screen time.</p><p>Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn’t have much more to add.</p><p>Thank you for reading!!!! This wasn't edited at all, so sorry for that. </p><p>&lt;333</p><p>PS. I changed the title because I thought love fit better than peace. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Headache Pt. 1, 2 and 3 ft. Renge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing my own fanfic for this anime makes me appreciate all the fanfic writers that actually write most of the characters well.</p><p>I re-watched the episode for this fic (i usually skip this one tbh) and my only thought is “I just feel so bad for her dad” he tried so hard, and then his daughter sees a pic of a dude and goes “imma marry that one” and just takes off??? Lmao that poor man</p><p>Also I’m really sorry but I can’t flirt to save my life so if it's really awkward that's on me.</p><p>So I’m reading the Manga (I caved). They curse more in the manga lmao. They also only messed up their hair, not put on ugly hats for the game. (I might, might not read it all)</p><p>I honestly don’t know much about Kimonos, so I hope I don’t put anything wrong about it. I did look some things up, but the internet isn’t always accurate. I’m giving him a spring kimono (because the timeline i have opened says that the ep takes place mid to late april)</p><p>There's a dialog part i'm not proud of at all </p><p>(His kimono is in the end notes)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even from across the room Ayden could see Hikaru, his hair pin is really cute. And he looks nice in his kimono. </p><p>Somehow, Ayden got stuck with the most feminine kimono out of the other hosts. Maybe it's because unlike Haruhi he’s actually a dude. It’s light blue with flowers, the twins said they picked it out just for him… which he doesn’t really trust their intentions.</p><p>He had been sitting with some guests, trying but failing to flirt. He got cooed over a lot.</p><p>Seeing Honey approach Haruhi he wanders over as well. </p><p>“I lost one of my sandals.” Honey sounds so sad, and he’s crying. Where is this boys shoe?!</p><p>Luckily, before Ayden could make a fool of himself looking for the sandals, Mori comes over and gives Honey his shoe. Awww. </p><p>He turns to see his boys giving Haruhi a tea cake. The twins turn to him and give him one as well, he smiles. Wait… his boys? Since when?</p><p>“Still, it might be nice as a memorial offering to my mother.” Haruhi is so cute and kind. Tamaki starts piling more on top of the one she already has.</p><p>Hikaru rests his arm on Ayden’s shoulder. </p><p>“So, Ayden, do you like sweets?” Glancing at Hikaru Ayden thinks about his next answer carefully. He’s <i>is</i> working on being a better communicator.</p><p>“I do, but not overly so.” Just so Hikaru knows he’s not being rude he gives him a smile.</p><p>Some girl is peeking around a corner, shyly. When Hikaru leaves his side he kinda misses him.</p><p>Honestly Ayden wasn’t paying any attention, well not until the new girl slapped Tamaki. Immediately his eyes went wide and he shoved his face into Hikaru’s back, trying not to laugh.</p><p>Luckily his laughter dies down the more this girl keeps talking. Who the <i>fuck</i> is she to treat someone like that?</p><p>Wow she really had to step on Tamaki just to hug Kyoya. Hold up, hug who now?</p><p>Fiance, huh? Would not want to be in her shoes, Kyoya is… unique. Don’t get Ayden wrong, Kyoya is still his friend, but sometimes he is a little too business man.</p><p>She's really into him, huh? No judgment, however the way she talks about Kyoya… It really doesn’t sound like him at all.</p><p>He was very confused before, but learning she's an otaku makes it all fall into place. At which point he promptly checks out. From what he’s read most otaku girls love yaoi, or are homophobic.</p><p>Before he checked out, however, he heard the twins say that thing again. About never having seen one before in person. Is that just what they say about everyone new? If so that makes him wonder if they were making fun of him/gay people or if they were just saying that offhandedly not meaning anything by it. Which, really, makes the most since.</p><p>________________</p><p>If Ayden had to be honest right now… He’d admit he’s got this weird feeling in his stomach, that Renge girl is sitting by Hikaru. He doesn’t like Renge so it ticks him off, that’s all. At least he has Sakura.</p><p>Lunch was normal, thank God.</p><p>________________</p><p>Everyone sits on the couches, Ayden leans closer to Hikaru than he probably should. Hikaru leans closer so their shoulders brush, which makes Ayden almost smile before he catches himself.</p><p>“If they both become friends as girls, Haruhi might become more girlish. The unique girlish air or tenderness about her could stimulate Haruhi’s own sense of femininity.” Tamaki can be a dick, too.</p><p>“I think Haruhi is fine as is. Besides we already have a gal pal.” All the hosts turn to Ayden, surprised (even Haruhi?).</p><p>“Ay-chan what do you mean by “we”? And who’s the “gal pal"?” Honey tilts his head in question.</p><p>“Ahh Haruhi and me… And our friend is Sakura.” Explaining really isn’t his thing, but he’s been working on not having rude wording.</p><p>“Ayden, you really think I’m okay as I am?” Haruhi looks so cute, but it’s sad how in shock she looks.</p><p>“Of course.” He wonders if his point would get across with just that… Haruhi doesn’t understand him as well as Mia or even Sakura. He adds, “You’re great.” She blushes and looks away.</p><p>Ayden’s really sad at that, it seems like she’s not used to that kinda thing. Would it be ok to ask Sakura? No, he doubts it. He really doesn’t want to talk to Haruhi about it, since he’d mess it up.</p><p>Communication is so hard. </p><p>By the time he snaps out of his thoughts about Haruhi he sees Renge chasing Honey and Mori. Ayden walks over to Haruhi and picks a cookie out of the bag and goes to take a little bite out of it.</p><p>Before he can, Hikaru is in front of his face all the sudden. Hikaru puts the end of the cookie in Ayden’s mouth, biting off the other end himself.</p><p>Everything is hot all the sudden, weird. His entire body is not overheating because of Hikaru, that would be weird. No, no, the room is just suddenly hot. </p><p>________________</p><p>Ayden snaps back to reality when Renge shouts “lukewarm”. To be fair, Ayden really has no clue what happened. Now he’s secretly jealous of Tamaki, but also shy and timid with low-self esteem.</p><p>Oddly, his eye starts twitching all the sudden. How strange.</p><p>The worst part is that Ayden actually isn’t any of those things. He just doesn’t like flirting with girls. Self esteem isn’t really a problem anymore, and there’s no reason for him to be jealous of Tamaki. He’s only shy around hot guys, and people who are overly aggressive. </p><p>________________</p><p>“Lights, Camera, Action!” Renge always seems to be shouting.</p><p>After Renge saw his acting skills during his scene, she promptly told him; “Ayden-chan, that was… Wonderful. I regret to inform you that I’ve decided that how you were before was perfect, and you should just be yourself.” Wow, how strange the moment she saw him act he was kicked off the movie. He’s sure it was a coincidence, like she claimed. Yeah, it’s not that he sucks at acting. <i>Sure</i>, Renge.</p><p>Somehow, he thinks she believes he actually does have low-self esteem. </p><p>Either way, he’s off the movie and watching from the sides. He would have left, based solely on the fact he doesn’t like Renge. But, his friends are here so he’ll stick it out.</p><p>Honey is a pretty good actor, huh? Well, he would be if he didn’t break character to apologize to Haruhi. Which, Honey is just too cute.</p><p>His chair is next to Hikaru’s. He’s not sure why but he’s glad it is.</p><p>“Apparently, she rushed them here from hollywood. Haven’t you ever seen them? That man is the director of “Millennial Snow,” the vampire movie that was the number-one box-office across America last year.” He’s tankful Kyoya explained, but that’s really excessive.</p><p>“And another thing, how come this script has Kaoru as the seme?” Hikaru complains.</p><p>“Yeah…” Kaoru agrees.</p><p>“Seme?” Haruhi questioned. The twins opened their mouths, but Ayden beat them to it.</p><p>“The top in gay sex. Usually it’s used to talk about Yaoi. Yaoi is what Hikaru and Kaoru do, but it can be any two guys. Typically it’s manga or anime, and aimed towards girls.” He looks her dead in the eye, blandly. If Ayden was looking he’d have seen the surprised faces of both twins and Kyoya.</p><p>“Oh, I see. Thank you for telling me.” If Ayden knows anything about Haruhi, it’s that she’ll do her own research later. They can get together later and talk about it in private.</p><p>“That aside, Hikaru is obviously a top.” Ayden laughs, smiling at Hikaru. Hikaru blushes, and Haruhi wanders off with Kyoya going another way with Kaoru.</p><p>“Your acting is great, by the way.” Ayden gives him a little smile.</p><p>“Oh uh thank you…” Hikaru smiles back.</p><p>“Way better than mine.” Ayden gives him a wide grin and they both laugh.</p><p>“Even though you sucked you were still really cute.~” He snickered, teasing him. Ayden chuckles and blushes, noticing Hikaru is also blushing</p><p>“Thank you, Hikaru, that’s really nice of you. <i>You're really cute, too, chilli pepper boy</i>.”</p><p>“<i>Thank you, Ayden, though I’m not sure why you called me that</i>.~” Hikaru smirks at him. “English is one of the most used languages in the world. My mother is a fashion designer, of course I learned English.” Even though Hikaru looks super hot with that smirk, Ayden is still annoyed and embarrassed.</p><p>Ayden goes super red, Hikaru laughs and pokes his side. “I called you that because they’re red, and so is your hair.” Ayden huffs, crosses his arms and looks away. ‘Plus cos he’s hot, but like hell I’d tell him that.’ Ayden thinks to himself.</p><p>For the rest of the time Hikaru and he talked (flirted if Ayden is being honest). The rest of the shoot didn’t last very long though. He’ll have to ask Haruhi.</p><p>________________</p><p>Today they were going to study at Sakura’s house. On the way, Ayden asks “Haruhi, do you know why the movie stopped early?”</p><p>Haruhi sighs and tells them an abridged version.<br/>
________________</p><p>Of course Kyoya sold the video, and of course he made sure the footage of him trying to act. The girls were super excited, even.</p><p>Right now, Hikaru and Kaoru were walking with him to their limo. Today he was having tea and cookies with them. He’s really excited for it, actually.</p><p>That weekend he asked Haruhi to come over to talk, and he’s really anxious. He hopes he'll be able to get his words right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p><p>This is Ayden’s kimono for the beginning.</p><p>I’d also really like to recommend “Otome Game no Hametsu Flag shika Nai Akuyaku Reijou ni Tensei shiteshimatta…” I read the manga, watched the sub (and dub) within 2 days. (I watched the dub after realizing it has one on the second day)</p><p>I’d also like to say… If ayden was a customer he’d pick Honey and Mori every time, even if he was dating Hikaru. Honey is just that cute (plus Mori hot so like win win here).</p><p>If it were me I’d pick Haruhi or Tamaki as my host lmao. </p><p>I really hate re-writing dialog</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I binged another anime… its so cute tho. It’s called “Honzuki no Gekokujou: Shisho ni Naru Tame ni wa Shudan wo Erandeiraremasen” </p><p>it’s about a girl who just got her librarian dream job (she fucking loves books) and then gets re-born into a little girls body. Her new family is poor, and books are really expensive. So she has to get creative. It’s really cute, and interesting!!</p><p>I’ll be honest, my body is in a lot of pain cos allergies and my monthly time and I’m not in the best mood to write right now lol. Good thing my outlines are super detailed XD</p><p>it’s never confirmed (in the anime) if any of the hosts eat lunch together, however in the twins fight episode it’s shown they could if they wanted to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When people talk or write about “seeing someone and not being able to look away” or having their eyes keep going back to them without meaning to, Hikaru never understood. </p><p>Or, well, he didn’t before today. He’s not sure what he expected to happen, having picked out such a cute kimono for Ayden.</p><p>Hikaru keeps catching himself looking at how cute Ayden is.</p><p>Haruhi is so cute, too, they gave her a tea cake. Well only after she found their eye drops. </p><p>They gave one to Ayden, and Hikaru rests his arm on his shoulder. Tamaki fawns over Haruhi, and to be fair she is really cute and pure. </p><p>When he invites the new girl in, he misses the casual contact with Ayden.</p><p>Hikaru was honestly shocked when she hit Tamaki, and even more shocked to feel Ayden bury his face into Hikaru’s laugh. And- is he <i>laughing</i>? That is… Hikaru doesn’t really know. On one hand he’s laughing at Tamaki, oh the other hand he’s pressed to Hikaru’s back and his laugh is so cute.</p><p>The laugh quickly sobers up at the girl berating Tamaki. So, Ayden doesn’t want to laugh at Tamaki’s misery? Maybe he thinks Tamaki got what he deserves for being so forward? He can’t really be sure about why without asking, or knowing him better.</p><p>Honestly, finding out Kyoya has a fiance isn’t that shocking (lots of high society has fiances early on for business and political reasons). The shocking thing is how she’s talking about Kyoya. </p><p>The reveal of her being an otaku in love with a game character that looks like Kyoya makes so much more since.</p><p>Kyoya confirms she’s just deluded, and they aren’t engaged. Good for him.</p><p>________________</p><p>Hikaru would rather have anyone (excluding Fuwa) sitting next to him. The fact it’s Renge is rather annoying.<br/>
________________</p><p>They all gather in the host room for a meeting, he sits on a couch next to Kaoru. Amazingly, Ayden sits next to him. He sits pretty close too, so Hikaru subtly moves closer too. </p><p>Another saying Hikaru didn’t get until now was, “feeling like a schoolgirl” he understood the concept, but never that it was a real thing. Ayden really does make him feel different, and usually it’s a good different. No, not <i>that</i> kind of good, perverts. (only sometimes. Shut up.)</p><p>“If they both become friends as girls, Haruhi might become more girlish. The unique girlish air or tenderness about her could stimulate Haruhi’s own sense of femininity.” Tamaki exclaims, he’s so delusional. </p><p>“I think Haruhi is fine as is. Besides we already have a gal pal.” Which, the friend part isn’t a surprise, not for Hikaru anyways. But the fact that Ayden said that to Tamaki.</p><p>“Ay-chan what do you mean by “we”? And who’s the “gal pa”l?” Honey tilts his head in question.</p><p>“Ahh Haruhi and me… our friend is Sakura.” Ayden is short, surprise surprise.</p><p>“Ayden, you really think I’m okay as I am?” Haruhi asks him. </p><p>“Of course…. You’re great.” He tells her. She blushes and looks away. Hikaru is sure that if it was anyone except Haruhi he'd be beyond jealous. </p><p>Renge comes in, hurts Tamaki’s feelings, and offers Kyoya cookies.</p><p>“They’re a little burnt, but I know what you’re going to say, Kyoya-sama. ‘Anything you make is going to be delicious, of course’” She’s so weird. Honey eats one, saying they’re burnt, and Mori tells him not to eat it because it’s bad for him. She chases them.</p><p>Kaoru and him share a look, seeing the two cutest members about to eat cookies. Simultaneously they put the end of the cookie into their target’s mouth and bite off the rest. </p><p>Hikaru is blushing a bit, but smirking. His target was Ayden, after all. Ayden has swirls for eyes and is blushed from head to toe, Hikaru’s chest swells. He’s so gone for this boy.</p><p>Tamaki grabs Haruhi’s face and says(yells), “Y-y-your reaction is all wrong! This is where you’re supposed to rebuff them, and casually brush them aside!” Looks like he isn’t even going to bother with Ayden.</p><p>“Please stop sexually harassing me, senpai.” Hikaru snickers and Tamaki starts to rant.</p><p>“It’s all to lukewarm!” Suddenly Renge’s voice sounds over Tamaki, and he turns from shaking the twins.</p><p>“Except for Kyoya-sama, all your characters are too lackluster! All of you hosts are lacking a ‘dark’ side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men going through trauma! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner, it’s only a manner of time before everyone grows tired of it! Are you trying to ruin Kyoya-sama’s precious business!? As manager, starting today, I’m changing all your character backgrounds.” Renge rants.</p><p>Now they’re all getting new backgrounds. Fun.</p><p> ________________</p><p>The best thing to come out of this whole thing is witnessing Ayden’s totally superior acting. Hikaru dies laughing at him… He’s just so <i>so</i> bad! Renge tries to let him go softly, Hikaru is sure it’s only more insulting.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah laugh it up chuckles.” He huffs. Which just makes Hikaru laugh even more.</p><p>________________</p><p>His chair is in the middle of Kaoru and Ayden. Total score!</p><p>“Apparently, she rushed them here from hollywood. Haven’t you ever seen them? That man is the director of “Millennial Snow,” the vampire movie that was the number-one box-office across America last year.” Kyoya explains, and that’s understandable. </p><p>“And another thing, how come this script has Kaoru as the seme?” Hikaru complains.</p><p>“Yeah…” Kaoru agrees.</p><p>“Seme?” Haruhi questioned. The twins opened their mouths, but Ayden beat them to it.</p><p>“The top in gay sex. Usually it’s used to talk about Yaoi. Yaoi is what Hikaru and Kaoru do, but it can be any two guys. Typically it’s manga or anime, and aimed towards girls.” Hikaru never expected Ayden to know that, and he said it so factually too.</p><p>“Oh, I see. Thank you for telling me.” Haruhi smiles, Hikaru is disappointed Ayden told her. She’s so innocent.</p><p>“That aside, Hikaru is obviously a top.” Ayden laughs, smiling at Hikaru. Hikaru blushes. Wh-what... He's never considered taking it, has Ayden thought about taking it from him? Hikaru has also never considered how big Ayden might be. If he's not small Hikaru wouldn't mind taking it.. he would need to get used to it.... Calm down these thoughts can be for later, Hikaru reminds himself.</p><p>Haruhi wanders off with Kyoya going another way with Kaoru.</p><p>“Your acting is great, by the way.” Ayden gives him a little smile. His smile really is refreshing. Hikaru wants to see it for the rest of his life. Is that too creepy?</p><p>“Oh uh thank you…” Hikaru smiles back.</p><p>“Way better than mine.” Ayden gives him a wide grin, which really does look good on him. Every expression Hikaru’s seen so far has been really nice. They laugh.</p><p>“Even though you sucked you were still really cute.~” He snickered, teasing him. Ayden chuckles and blushes. Hikaru can’t believe he said that… To his crush, ugh.</p><p>“Thank you, Hikaru, that’s really nice of you. <i>You're really cute, too, chilli pepper boy</i>.” Holy shit, Ayden flirted back! He feels like jumping out of his chair and celebrating. Which wouldn’t be very proper, and would freak Ayden out. BUT also, Ayden called him cute! Hell, even with the stupid movie this is his best day ever.</p><p>“<i>Thank you, Ayden, though I’m not sure why you called me that</i>.~” Hikaru smirks at him. He looks shocked, which is funny. “English is one of the most used languages in the world. My mother is a fashion designer, of course I learned English.” </p><p>Ayden goes super red, and Hikaru laughs and pokes his side. “I called you that because they’re red, and so is your hair.” Ayden pouts, huffing. He’s so cute. Since Ayden is turned away Hikaru lets himself smile like an idiot.</p><p>He never thought he’d say this, but he wishes the movie shoot lasted longer. They had spent the rest of the time flirting and laughing. Hikaru loves having so much attention for the blond boy.</p><p>________________</p><p>The next day after club Ayden comes over for tea and cookies. Hikaru feels happy having him come over, and being next to him.</p><p>The initial overwhelming feelings of a crush are slowly fading, he’s noticed. Now he’s happy, and- and it’s still only a crush!... Right? Fuck. </p><p>This new feeling isn’t a rush like before, it’s calm and content when Ayden is near. Hikaru is scared of what this means. Of course when unexpected things happen his heart still flutters, and Ayden is still really beautiful.</p><p>________________</p><p>Honey POV:</p><p>Honey, stared eye wide at Hikaru’s love struck smile directed at Ayden. A boy. Ayden isn’t looking at Hikaru, he’s pouting. </p><p>He’s not sure how to feel about it. Maybe he should look up more about homos? He’s never had anyone he knows be gay, but he cares about his friends. He doesn’t really know Ayden and doesn’t know if he feels the same to Hikaru, but he’s still Honey’s friend. </p><p>He wants to support Hikaru, but he wouldn’t out him. And he’s not close enough to confront him. But he knows one thing, Kaoru knows. There’s no way he wouldn’t know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO, if you picked up on the innuendo no I still don’t plan smut. However, both of them are teens. This is also Hikaru’s first crush, so you can imagine.</p><p>I might elude that they have done it sometime after they get together. But I won’t actually write it. Vanilla sex would be very boring to write, but I will write them kissing. And their first kiss. I also wouldn’t want to write smut because I just don’t like writing it. </p><p>My innuendos and cursing are the reasons this fic has a mature rating.</p><p>And yes I did just copy a part of the dialog exactly from the main story :/</p><p>Yes!! Honey knows! I wonder who else knows? :) (Kyoya obviously, and obviously not Tamaki (he’s way to wrapped in Haruhi))</p><p>If anyone is upset Honey uses “homo” at the end it’s cos he’s not up to date, and because he wouldn’t see anything wrong with it. A lot of people would say something slightly rude without actually knowing what they’re saying.</p><p>I know a lot about that because I grew up in a conservative house (my grandparents (mostly my grandpa, my grandma not anymore) were p bigoted) and I’m sure I’ve said slurs having no idea I was saying anything harmful. I stopped once I realized what I was actually saying. I was a pretty spoiled angry kid, but I never hated anyone. </p><p>(apparently (according to my therapist) the anger was my depression, because it often has a different effect on kids)</p><p>Sorry for the rant! Lol, thanks to anyone who read it!</p><p>Thank you for reading this much of my fic!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Let’s Have a Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m so sad because I just had a great one-shot idea for Naruto, but I’m having fun writing this and want to keep the chapters coming! I really want to finish this!</p><p>And yeah, Sofia the First songs are the best for when I write.</p><p>Here's my Wednesday update!!</p><p>I’m thinking of making Haruhi demisexual? It wouldn’t really be important to the story but I’d know she is.</p><p>This is a Haruhi POV chapter!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruhi rings the bell to his mansion, which must be weird for Ayden. Considering him growing up in a group home. She hopes he’s adjusting well.</p><p>“Hello? Who is it?” A voice comes over the intercom. It sounds like a woman.</p><p>“Fujioka, Haruhi. A friend of Ayden’s, he invited me over for the day.” For good measure Haruhi smiles into the camera. The gates open and she walks to the front door. A beautiful lady in an expensive dress, with long brown hair and blunt bangs, opens the door before she knocks. She’s fairly tall for a woman, and her eyes are a dark brown. </p><p>Haruhi feels underdressed in her worn jeans and baggy T-shirt. She should have worn the dress her dad wanted her to.</p><p>“Yes! Ayden told me you were coming! I’m Kiyama, Aiko, his mother. He didn’t tell me you were so pretty, dear.” Kiyama smiles, and Haruhi is surprised that she's even prettier. She holds out her hand and Haruhi reaches forward and shakes her hand in reply.</p><p>“Thank you, Kiyama.” Haruhi smiles back. Kiyama claps her hands together.</p><p>“I’ll show you to Ayden’s room! Follow me Fujioka.” Aiko turns and even though her hair moves with her not a strand falls out of place. This woman is magic, clearly.</p><p>Haruhi follows her to a door with a sign on it, It reads “Mia and Ayden” with smiley faces. It looks like it was made by children. Haruhi wonders if Aiko knows about Ayden being gay.</p><p>“Ayden told me that he told you he’s gay.” Kiayma smiles and leaves. That answers that, at least.</p><p>Haruhi knocks, and Ayden flings open the door and hugs her. Ayden is always so touchy, Haruhi doesn’t mind so she hugs him back. He smiles and they go inside his room.</p><p>They sit across from each other at a tea table. There's already snacks and drinks set up. He must’ve been nervous. He’s sweet like that, even if he can’t put most things into words he’s good at showing he cares with actions.</p><p>Whatever he wants to talk about must be serious because he’s shaking and fidgeting. That worries her.</p><p>“Ayden, whatever you want to talk about it’ll be okay.” That seems to snap him out of his thoughts, and he swallows.</p><p>“Haruhi, why did you seem shocked when I said you’re good how you are?” Ayden blurted out. Her eyes widen, this was certainly not what she expected. She supposes she should answer.</p><p>“O-oh, well… No one really thinks that. Back in middle school I got a lot of confessions, but all of them wanted someone who isn’t me.” She knew because they all said the same types of things, not a single one of them wanted her for who she is, only what he looks like. </p><p>“People want a cute girl who cares about appearance, but is also kind and can do house work. Even Tamaki-senpai thinks I should change to be more of his ideal kind of girl. My own dad wants me to dress girlier and be more feminine. It feels like no one is happy to be around <i>me</i>. Like all I am is a girl, not an individual.” Haruhi looks down, a sagging feeling settling over her.</p><p>“I don't care about that stuff. I think you’re good, being Haruhi.” She looks up to see his eye looking at her head on, earnestly. She smiles, kind of getting what he means.</p><p>If she didn’t know him as well as she does, Haruhi knows she wouldn’t hear everything he said. “You’re a great friend, I like you for you. Other people can bite it.” Something along those lines anyways, is what he means. </p><p>If she was Sakura she’d probably understand this strange boy even more. Plus all the work they’ve done getting his conversational skills up.</p><p>Before she’s sure he would have said, “Who cares?” and she would’ve been pissed off at him. </p><p>She laughs, tears in her eyes, “I also like being me. If I was going to change based on what others want I’d have already changed.” He beams at her.</p><p>Next they discuss Yaoi and Yuri, and he opens her eyes on things she hadn’t even considered. She never even knew lesbians got harassed like that.</p><p>Once they talked and finished the snacks they did homework together.</p><p>It was a good day, Haruhi is thankful to have a friend like Ayden. And to have one like Sakura.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short but important chapter!!!</p><p>I thought it would go better in Haruhi’s perspective!</p><p>I’m also really bothered about how she’s told to change and be a certain way by like… everyone. Especially the people who are supposed to love her? Haruhi is a really good character so I don’t see why they do that.</p><p>Thank you for reading!!! &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I’m sorry WHAT?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shit is about to go down!! Haha! I’m about to start beating down the characters (mainly Hikaru) lmao</p><p>Yea, I did kinda skip over Nekozawa (not completely). I had nothing to add so I didn’t bother writing it, people reading this will know what happened. Or I assume you do since ur reading fanfic for this show lol</p><p>Yes, Ayden is that gullible. Thanks.</p><p>TBH I used to see some really creative Hikaru x OC fics but I haven’t actually read any in a while. (and I won't until I finish my fic!)</p><p>I shook up the cannon dialog in the meeting scene, I hope no one minds too much lol (mostly I just removed the part where Kyouya blames Haruhi, because it was unfair (she can’t control them) and I always thought it ruined the otherwise serious scene).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haruhi and he had been walking by double trouble when they had started thier dumb game.</p><p>“What a ridiculous game.” Haruhi remarks, offhandedly.</p><p>“Huh? Something you don’t like about it?” They turn towards Haruhi and Ayden turns so he can see both of them.</p><p>“It’s not just that. I can’t figure out why you too are so popular.” He nods, feeling the same.</p><p>Even though they explain, it doesn’t really change anything. He still doesn’t get yaoi and why people go gaga over it. Gay ships he has no problem with, theres just a difference between gay ships, and yaoi.</p><p>It’s hard to explain, but yaoi doesn’t really treat people like people. The toxicity of it is his problem, and when it branches out to real people that bothers him.</p><p>Suddenly Tamaki comes running over, yelling at Hikaru and Kaoru. </p><p>He really thought she'd let them take nudes for food, huh?</p><p>“Would you two stop photoshopping pictures of me without my permission? Just what do you take other people to be?” She glares at them.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious? Toys.” The two had their arms wrapped around each other, smirking.</p><p>“People aren’t toys.” Ayden gives the twins a hard look.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Ayden-chan~ you’re our toy too.~” While they say that Hikaru wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him to himself tilting his chin up; while Kaoru hugs him from behind.</p><p>Normally Ayden would blush in this position, and he does (hot boys are hot). Right now, he doesn’t want them doing this, so he pushes them both away. All the hosts stare at him in shock.</p><p>“No.” With that Ayden turns and stands next to Honey and Mori.</p><p>He’s shocked, dark magic is real? Wow… he never knew. That's really scary. Ayden presses closer to Mori, scared of the fact it’s real.</p><p>Mori places a hand on his shoulder, and Ayden smiles up at him.</p><p>Hikaru and Kaoru challenge Haruhi to  a game of ‘guess which is Hikaru’. Ayden knows she’ll win.</p><p>“Say Haruhi, Ayden, once they cover whether they part their hair on the left or the right, the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru becomes completely indistinguishable. How can you tell them apart?” A guest asked them.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Ayden states.</p><p>“Ayden, you should clarify what you mean. It comes off like you don’t know the difference.” Haruhi speaks up, and Ayden blinks. </p><p>“Oh, ok. I mean that I don’t know how I can tell, I just do.” He explains, hopefully better than before.</p><p>“Well, for me Hikaru’s speech and actions are 10% more ornery.” After a beat Kaoru starts laughing, Ayden turns and looks at him weirdly.</p><p>“Well, I just don’t mask anything, and express myself honestly, so <i>Kaoru</i> is the one that’s more spiteful.” Suddenly, Kaoru stops laughing and straightens up.</p><p>Ayden is really worried about what's about to happen. He bites his lower lip and gives them a concerned look.</p><p>“Don’t go spinning this, Hikaru <i>I’m</i> the one who’s always going along, playing your selfish games, right?” Kaoru fires back.</p><p>“I may be the one to suggest them, but <i>you’re</i> the one who gets into them, Kaoru. If you don’t like them, then just stop. What are you stupid?” Neither of them was looking at the other.</p><p>“<i>You’re</i> too stupid to see it for yourself, Hikaru. Like how even as you were calling her a toy, you were so quick to make some sort of pass at her. Hikaru, you really are in love with Haruhi, aren’t you?” Kaoru accused.</p><p>Green eyes widen at that, and he swallows. There’s this negative sinking feeling in his stomach and chest. He has no idea why.</p><p>Ayden zones out, unable to figure out what this feeling is. Well, he doesn’t feel like dwelling on it. </p><p>Renge’s podium thing shocks Ayden out of his stupor.</p><p>“A beautiful, yet poignant for-sided relationship around Haruhi. What’s more, two of the figures are twins, bogged down by this development! Renge could eat three bowls of rice over this.” </p><p>“Fuck off Renge, my friends fighting isn’t <i>entertainment</i> for you.” Ayden growls at her, pissed off at how inconsiderate that dumb scentence is.</p><p>With that he just leaves. Not saying anything else. Maybe it was too harsh, but he really can’t stand that. Besides, it’s not like he was wrong she was acting like a bitch there.</p><p>His anger at Hikaru and Kaoru had faded a bit ago, but now he’s angry again.</p><p>________________</p><p>His eye twitches when he sees Hikaru walk in with pink hair. Which is… <i>Why</i>?! Then Kaoru comes in with blue hair. He’s worried about them fighting.</p><p>Poor Haruhi is between them when they start chunking stuff at each other. Sakura and him exchange winces, and then give Haruhi a ‘I’m sorry your suffering’ face.</p><p>________________</p><p>Sakura, Haruhi, and he are worried about the twins so they decide to follow the two to the cafeteria. </p><p>Apparently they get the same thing without meaning to. It’s actually really impressive how in sync these two are.</p><p>“I <i>thought</i> it was getting noisy in here. Are you two still fighting? You’re embarrassing the Host Club.” Tamaki and the rest of the club are here too. It’s nice how worried everyone is about their friends. Some girls start fangirling about them all being here.</p><p>“Oh, you four must be the rest of the hosts. I’m Fuwa, Sakura. It’s a pleasure to meet Haruhi and Ayden’s other friends.” Sakura smiles at the other hosts, lightly bowing.</p><p>“Ayden and Haruhi have told us about you!~” Tamaki gives her his charming smile, Sakura giggles.</p><p>“I hope it was nothing bad,” she sends Ayden a playful look and he pretends to be sheepish. Just to be a brat. Turning back to Tamaki with a polite smile, “You have a very nice smile, Suoh-senpai.” Basically telling him his charms aren’t going to work on her. Tamaki falters. Ayden almost laughs, Haruhi does.</p><p>“W-well, Fuwa, I’m very happy you’re friends with my precious children!” Sakura presses her lips together, most likely to suppress her laugh.</p><p>“It’s really my pleasure. Haruhi is such a kind person, he’s a wonderful friend.” </p><p>Haruhi had already told Sakura about her real gender and reason for being in the club. Tamaki looks ready to go on a tangent, but Sakura continues.</p><p>“I would hate if anything bad were to befall my friend, like blackmail or threats. High society can be such a scary place, especially for the lower class who have no means of helping them. He’s such a good person” Sakura gives him an innocent smile, even while being such a bitch. </p><p>Tamaki sweats, laughing semi-nervously, trying to hide it as a normal laugh. Kyouya raises an eyebrow, probably knowing exactly what was going on.</p><p>“Of- of course! That would be such a tragedy!” Tamaki quickly agrees</p><p>“In comparison Ayden is such an awful brat, I often regret befriending him.” She sighs dramatically. Bastard. </p><p>“Hey! I prefer you didn’t say that in front of people who don’t know I’m a brat.” Ayden huffs, mock pouting.</p><p>“A-ah, well you should come by the club to spend time with Haruhi.. and Ayden!” Tamaki grins, probably thinking what a good influence Sakura would be on Haruhi. </p><p>“No thank you, Suoh-senpai. I spend plenty of time with the two. We all eat bento together in our classroom, and study at each other’s houses on Fridays. Ayden and I even went shopping the other day.” Sakura declines, gracefully. Ayden wishes he could do that, but it’s so hard. Still, he’ll keep trying his hardest to get there!</p><p>“O-oh I see… Studying every Friday.. Hey, can I join?” Tamaki looks like a little puppy.</p><p>“Senpai, aren’t you a year above us? Why would you come?” Haruhi gives him a flat look. Tamaki went to his emo corner.</p><p>The trio went and sat at a table, setting their bentos down. Sakura sits opposite Haruhi and him. </p><p>Hikaru sits next to him, “Is that a bento?” He raises his eyebrow at Ayden.</p><p>“Yeah. I made it.” Ayden responds, kinda lamely.</p><p>“Mines made by my chef, I suck at cooking. Haruhi’s is left overs, again.” Sakura gives her princess smile. Ayden laughs behind his hand at Sakura, Haruhi giggles.</p><p>“Perfect, I ordered differently from Kaoru so I ended up with stuff I hate. Trade with me?” Hikaru pushes his tray towards Ayden, and it <i>does</i> look really good.</p><p>“O-okay.” Quickly trading them and trying it. His eyes light up. Sooooo good! Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Kaoru trading with Haruhi. </p><p>“Hey! Stop copying me, you copy!” Hikaru growls at Kaoru and it starts another fight. Ayden notices Hikaru already ate the bento. Lovely.</p><p>Sakura, Haruhi and he quietly move to another table. The fancy lunch is really good. Usually Aiko and he make dinner or have something casual from the chefs. Having chefs is weird. Ayden thinks she does it to make him comfortable, which works so he can’t complain.</p><p>________________</p><p>Host club emergency meeting is in session. They’re all sitting around the table, quiet as Kyouya types on his calculator.</p><p>“If this situation continues, we’re going to have to stop offering the brother love package.” Yes! Ayden hates seeing that. On reconsideration, wouldn’t that mean the twins never make up? That doesn’t seem right.</p><p>“They’re close, they’ll make up soon.” Ayden interjects.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Even Honey seems solemn. It seems wrong, not seeing Honey smiling. “I’ve known them since preschool. We never talked because we were in different grades, but they never fought before. They always played together.” That’s… really sad.</p><p>Ayden supposes if they’re never fought they wouldn’t know how to make up. But doesn’t that seem wrong? They should know each other well enough to be able to make up. </p><p>Even though they’re both prideful, Kaoru would hate to drag something so petty out. Hikaru would crack first though, he’s much more emotional. Kaoru is more thoughtful, however. It seems strange they would break over that kind of comment.</p><p>Maybe something was said when they were at home that was too far? Things like that can happen when emotions are high.</p><p>“You’re right. I’ve only known them since middle school, but they really stood aloof. It seemed like except for themselves, they kept everyone at a distance. Their personalities were several times more warped than they are now. Thinking about it that way maybe this fighting is a turn for the better. It means their world is starting to get larger, doesn’t it?” Tamaki raises his arms, “Maybe it’s best to leave them alone, under the circumstances.” </p><p>“I don’t think so, Tamaki.” Ayden side eyes him, “They’re dragging everyone into their problems and causing us trouble.” Ayden thinks for a second before deciding to add, “Besides, sometimes fights need a mediator to help sort it out.” </p><p>This seems to give everyone some thought.</p><p>________________</p><p>These two never stop, it seems.</p><p>“After going this long, haven’t you gotten over it yet? You brothers are putting us out.” Tamaki puts a hand to his hair while shaking. Ayden guesses he’s annoyed, but he can’t be sure.</p><p>“We’re putting you out?! <i>We’re</i> putting you out, you say?! You’ve got to be kidding! <i>I’m</i> the one who’s put out! I’m the one who’s got the same face as Kaoru. I’m sick and tired being mistaken for you! The truth is, I hate your guts!” Pinkie shouts, which ok. Ayden thinks it’s a little extreme, but he doubts Hikaru means it.</p><p>“You took the words right out of my mouth. Look at this! I bought this from Nekozawa-senpai. Belzenef, the curse doll!” What is that? He can guess, but he was so scared of the concept of dark magic he didn’t really pay that much attention before.</p><p>Tamaki and he cower in fear of the doll together.</p><p>Kaoru goes on, “I’m writing your name on this thing’s back, Hikaru.” Hikaru scowls, and Ayden is shocked. “From here on, You’re going to meet with lots of misfortune and sorrow!” Kaoru proceeds to write on the back of it.</p><p>What the fuck, Kaoru! Haruhi runs over and smacks them on the head. Go Haruhi! Finally coming out of the huddle with Tamaki. Man if he was still crushing on Tamaki and wasn’t scared as hell that would’ve been so good.</p><p>“Enough Already! You don’t go bringing something like this into a simple quarrel!” She holds up the doll. Ew. “You are both to blame for this fight,” the twins stare up at her in shock, “but you’re even more to blame for bothering everyone around you with it. Now say you’re sorry! If you don’t make up right now, then I’ll never let you come over as long as I live!” Haruhi scolds them.</p><p>At the moment the two dawn matching smirks, leaning toward Haruhi in sync.</p><p>“Then, if we <i>do</i> make up, Haruhi,” they move together around her, “we can come over to your house, right?” They wrap their arms over the other’s shoulder. One hand on their one waist. Haruhi looks at the back of the doll and they can all see it says “blank”. Was- was this whole fight <i><b>fake</b></i>?! Ayden grinds his teeth.</p><p>They high five and take a brotherly love pose, “I'm sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I’m not fit to be your brother saying such awful things to you.” Hikaru coos at Kaoru.</p><p>“Not at all. <i>I’m</i> the one who was terribly worried about what I would do if I hurt you, Hikaru.” Ayden is shaking.</p><p>“WHAT THE <i>FUCK</i>?! You two, <i>assholes</i>! Did you evening fucking think of <i>anyone</i> else before you pulled this absolutely horrendous act?! We were all worried about you, but this shit was FAKE?! Go to fucking hell you rats!” His eyes are filled with angry tears, and he’s shaking in rage. He's scowling, too.</p><p>“People, <i>Haruhi</i>, don't owe you anything! You shouldn’t manipulate people into doing what you want!” Ayden stomps out, beyond furious, he ignores everyone's stares. Slamming the door behind him.</p><p>That night Ayden rants to Mia over the phone.</p><p>________________</p><p>He skips club the next day, after ignoring the twins all day. There’s no way he’s forgiving those two so easily. Even if he has calmed down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I won't have him apologize to Renge since what she does there has always kinda bothered me (well it’s a comedy anime so it’s not that bad, but for my fic (which isn’t really a comedy (feel free to laugh if you find it funny tho lol)) it would seem out of place to let it slide.).</p><p>I mean… if my friends are fighting I’d be pissed if someone started just acting like it was entertainment and their love struggles are hot. Like tf Renge.</p><p>Anyways, Ayden is the kind of person who would apologize to a friend for saying something overly rude. But Renge isn’t his friend. In fact he really doesn’t like Renge much at all.</p><p>He’s only nervous around bullies, hot guys, and really pushy people (ex: that girl who flirted with him, pushing a lot) lol. Because he’s friends with Mia he’s never actually had confidence issues or struggled to say something when someone (he's not terrified of) says something shitty. </p><p>Also I kept when Kaoru said Hikaru is in love with Haruhi because changing it to Ayden (his real crush) would be a dick move and would make people sus of Hikaru not really being straight (which he’s bi) when he’s not ready to come out yet.</p><p>I have two questions:</p><p>Does anyone want all the hosts' reactions to the end scene? I’d just add them to the bottom of Hikaru's chapter.</p><p>Does anyone want the Hikaru Kaoru talk where Hikaru and Kaoru figure out Hikaru’s bi? And then Hikaru does research about gay stuff? Cos I could write it and add it to the end of chapter chapter 5.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hikaru learns other people have real life feelings and that there's consequences for his actions Pt.1 :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Sorry I’ve not been updating like before! I don’t think I’ll abandon this story considering how much planning I’m putting into it! Plus I think I might be getting a little better at writing!</p>
<p>I’ve been kinda editing the early chapters (I didn’t have much thought about it before). I did change some stuff to put Ayden more in character, and some bad grammar and minor mistakes.</p>
<p>I’ll probs edit every chapter and re-read the whole thing.</p>
<p>I also kinda binged half of Tower of God Season 2 (I was already half through it, so I just finished the season lol)</p>
<p>My least favorite parts about the Hikaru chapters is when I recycle lines cos I can’t really change them without going away from the og chapter. Which wouldn’t make sense to do. I try and skip the parts where Hikaru wouldn’t really have a reaction. Forgive any repeating stuff, because this chapter is full of Hikaru reactions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What a ridiculous game.” Haruhi remarks, offhandedly.</p>
<p>“Huh? Something you don’t like about it?” They turn towards Haruhi and Ayden, crossing their arms.</p>
<p>“It’s not just that. I can’t figure out why you too are so popular.” Haruhi states. Ayden nods along, and ouch. That hurts coming from his crush.</p>
<p>Even though they explain, it doesn’t really seem to change either one's opinion. Rude. He knows Ayden gets flushed by Hikaru’s flirting, so why is he acting like this?</p>
<p>Maybe it’s the brotherly love thing he doesn’t get. But they <i>just</i> explained that.</p>
<p>Suddenly Tamaki comes running over, yelling at Hikaru and Kaoru. </p>
<p>He really thought she'd let them take nudes for food, huh? Tamaki is so dumb.</p>
<p>“Would you two stop photoshopping pictures of me without my permission? Just what do you take other people to be?” She glares at them.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? Toys.” The two wrap their arms around each other, smirking at her. Because the answer is so obvious. </p>
<p>“People aren’t toys.” Ayden gives the twins a hard look. Hikaru is a little taken aback by it, but he knows what will make Ayden blush so he doesn’t worry to much. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Ayden-chan~ you’re our toy too.~” While they say that Hikaru wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him to himself tilting his chin up; while Kaoru hugs him from behind. Hikaru loves being this close to Ayden.</p>
<p>Ayden blushes, sure. But right after he- he pushes them off? Hikaru’s eyes widen in shock and watches him go stand next to <i>Mori</i>… </p>
<p>“No.” It was actually really firm, Hikaru hasn’t heard that since Kaoru and he stole that girls seat. That was a while ago.</p>
<p>While Nekozawa was here, Ayden was pressing closer to Mori, scared. Mori places a hand on his shoulder, and Ayden smiles up at him. That’s super irritating, especially since that should be <i>him</i> instead of Mori. Stupid Ayden.</p>
<p>In that case… Hikaru and Kaoru scare the fucker away with some flashlights. Hikaru is satisfied when Ayden pulls away from Mori. Good. It’s annoying that all of Hikaru’s friends are so good looking, it means they’re all rivals.</p>
<p>With Ayden currently annoyed with them they’re bored. Hikaru’s sure they’ll be forgiven soon, like always.</p>
<p>Haruhi declines letting them come over, saying they’d make fun of her. Fair, but they still want to. Now to think of a plan to get their way.</p>
<p>Hikaru hates not getting his way.</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru challenge Haruhi to a game of ‘guess which is Hikaru’.</p>
<p>She- she wins? It was already a shock Ayden was able to tell. Hikaru hadn’t really paid it any mind at the time. More focused on getting Ayden to cuddle him during a movie. Plus, it had just made him happier at the time.</p>
<p>Two people right after the other, is… Hikaru isn’t sure how he feels about that, actually. Just like a facebook relationship status, it’s complicated. </p>
<p>“Say Haruhi, Ayden, once they cover whether they part their hair on the left or the right, the difference between Hikaru and Kaoru becomes completely indistinguishable. How can you tell them apart?” A guest asked Haruhi and Ayden.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Ayden states. Hikaru and Kaoru’s eyebrows furrow. That’s wrong? He clearly knows the difference. He’s known since a while ago.</p>
<p>“Ayden, you should clarify what you mean. It comes off like you don’t know the difference.” Haruhi speaks up, and Ayden blinks. </p>
<p>“Oh, ok. I mean that I don’t know how I can tell, I just do.” He explains, which makes Hikaru feel better. He hadn’t realized before, but is Ayden… bad at explaining himself? It’s actually a little shocking and lowers the sorta pedestal Hikaru has put Ayden on. </p>
<p>He did read that most flaws are ignored in the beginnings of a new crush. Maybe, just maybe Hikaru hadn’t been noticing anything beyond what he wanted to see? </p>
<p>He’s going to ignore that realization.</p>
<p>“Well, for me Hikaru’s speech and actions are 10% more ornery.” Haruhi holds a finger to her chin in thought. He shares a look with his brother quickly. They both silently decide on the plan to get their way. This is going to be a riot.</p>
<p>After a beat Kaoru starts laughing, Hikaru pretends to be annoyed.</p>
<p>“Well, I just don’t mask anything, and express myself honestly, so <i>Kaoru</i> is the one that’s more spiteful.” He states, matter of factly. Kaoru stops laughing and straightens up.</p>
<p>Ayden bites his lower lip and gives them a concerned look. Aw, Ayden is so sweet to be worried. Hikaru won’t crack, though.</p>
<p>“Don’t go spinning this, Hikaru <i>I’m</i> the one who’s always going along, playing your selfish games, right?” Kaoru fires back.</p>
<p>“I may be the one to suggest them, but <i>you’re</i> the one who gets into them, Kaoru. If you don’t like them, then just stop. What are you stupid?” Neither of them was looking at the other. Both pretending to be angry at the other.</p>
<p>“<i>You’re</i> too stupid to see it for yourself, Hikaru. Like how even as you were calling her a toy, you were so quick to make some sort of pass at her. Hikaru, you really are in love with Haruhi, aren’t you?” Kaoru accused. Of course they weren’t going to use his real crush here, that would be stupid.</p>
<p>Tamaki interrupts, because it was about Haruhi. Tamaki is so obvious with his feelings.</p>
<p>Renge’s podium thing rises up, when was that installed?</p>
<p>“A beautiful, yet poignant for-sided relationship around Haruhi. What’s more, two of the figures are twins, bogged down by this development! Renge could eat three bowls of rice over this.” She sing-songs. Annoying</p>
<p>“Fuck off Renge, my friends fighting isn’t <i>entertainment</i> for you.” Ayden growls at her. Hikaru’s eyes widen and his jaw hangs open. He’s never heard Ayden curse before. And also, wow he stood up for them? </p>
<p>Ayden leaves, and the twins snap out of their shock. Renge starts crying, Tamaki and Haruhi start trying to distract her from that.</p>
<p>They continue with the fake argument. But still, holy shit Ayden is a little spit fire apparently.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>“Hahaha! That was great!” Hikaru laughs with Kaoru.</p>
<p>“Let’s work out how this is going to go.” Kaoru grins evily at him, and Hikaru matches the expression.</p>
<p>They got down to writing the script and dying their hair together. This really is going to be fun. Plus they’re going to get to go to Haruhi’s house.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Haruhi and Ayden must be worried about them, because they follow the two to the cafeteria. </p>
<p>In any other situation Hikaru would be rejoicing, and he is a little. Except that stupid bitch comes, too. Can’t she see no one wants her here.</p>
<p>Kaoru and he fight over the menu, putting on their act again.</p>
<p>“I <i>thought</i> it was getting noisy in here. Are you two still fighting? You’re embarrassing the Host Club.” Tamaki and the rest of the club are here too. It’s not a shock, per se, but Hikaru would’ve enjoyed it if there were less people to take Ayden and Haruhi’s attention. </p>
<p>On the plus side, maybe one of them will talk to that girl the whole time.</p>
<p>“Oh, you four must be the rest of the hosts. I’m Fuwa, Sakura. It’s a pleasure to meet Haruhi and Ayden’s other friends.” The girl smiles at the other hosts, lightly bowing. Suck up.</p>
<p>“Ayden and Haruhi have told us about you!~” Tamaki gives her his charming smile, she giggles. Disgusting.</p>
<p>“I hope it was nothing bad,” she sends Ayden a playful look and he pretends to be sheepish. Just to be a brat. Turning back to Tamaki with a polite smile, “You have a very nice smile, Suoh-senpai.” Telling Tamaki his charms aren’t going to work on her. Tamaki falters. Haruhi laughs. If Hikaru was being honest he’d admit he has a tiny bit of respect for her after that.</p>
<p>But he’s not being honest, not even with himself. Especially not about that.</p>
<p>“W-well, Fuwa, I’m very happy you’re friends with my precious children!” That girl presses her lips together, dumb bitch. Always clinging to Ayden and Haruhi. </p>
<p>“It’s really my pleasure. Haruhi is such a kind person, he’s a wonderful friend.” The girl states.</p>
<p>Tamaki looks ready to talk, but she keeps going; “I would hate if anything bad were to befall my friend, like blackmail or threats. High society can be such a scary place, especially for the lower class who have no means of helping them. He’s such a good person” She gives Tamaki an innocent smile, Hikaru blinks. Does- does she <i>know</i>? Did Haruhi tell that bitch? What. </p>
<p>If he didn’t hate her for being a clingy suck up stealing <i>his</i> crush’s and Haruhi’s attention every lunch and break, he could’ve been friends with her. That was really funny. And such a power move. He really hates that. Like a lot. </p>
<p>Tamaki sweats, laughing semi-nervously, trying to hide it as a normal laugh. Kyouya raises an eyebrow, probably knowing exactly what was going on.</p>
<p>“Of- of course! That would be such a tragedy!” Tamaki is too dumb to realize why she really said that.</p>
<p>“In comparison Ayden is such an awful brat, I often regret befriending him.” She sighs dramatically. THE FUCK BITCH?!</p>
<p>“Hey! I prefer you didn’t say that in front of people who don’t know I’m a brat.” Ayden huffs, mock pouting. We’re they teasing each other? Hikaru grits his teeth.</p>
<p>“A-ah, well you should come by the club to spend time with Haruhi.. and Ayden!” Tamaki grins, probably thinking what a girly influence she would be on Haruhi. What a weirdo.</p>
<p>“No thank you, Suoh-senpai. I spend plenty of time with the two. We all eat bento together in our classroom, and study at each other’s houses on Fridays. Sometimes we just eat snacks and talk. Ayden and I even went shopping the other day.” Bitch declines. He’s decided to nickname her that. Also that god she declined, he would hate to have to see her at club too. </p>
<p>Hold on, did she just say they hang out every friday,<i> and</i> she went shopping with <i>just</i> Ayden? Hikaru holds back a growl.</p>
<p>“O-oh I see… Studying every Friday.. Hey, can I join?” Tamaki looks desperate. Hikaru would ask too, after this little prank, but Bitch would be there and he really wouldn’t want to ruin his weekend. But Ayden would be there. Ugh.</p>
<p>“Senpai, aren’t you a year above us? Why would you come?” Haruhi gives him a flat look. Tamaki went to his emo corner. If he wasn’t faking being in a foul mood he’d have laughed.</p>
<p>Ayden and Haruhi (plus Bitch) went and sat at a table, setting their bentos down. Good thing Bitch sits opposite Haruhi and Ayden. </p>
<p>Hikaru sits next to Ayden, “Is that a bento?” He raises his eyebrow at Ayden.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I made it.” Ayden responds, kinda lamely. Ayden… made it? He really really <i>really</i> wants to eat that.</p>
<p>“Mines made by my chef, I suck at cooking. Haruhi’s is left overs, again.” Bitch says, smiling. Hikaru honestly couldn’t care. Ayden laughs behind his hand, Haruhi giggles. That’s the cutest thing ever, so she’s good for something at least.</p>
<p>“Perfect, I ordered differently from Kaoru so I ended up with stuff I hate. Trade with me?” Hikaru pushes his tray towards Ayden, and he hopes the blond takes the bait. </p>
<p>“O-okay.” Quickly trading them and trying it. His eyes light up. He’s so cute?? How is he so cute? They have a fight planned soon, so Hikaru opens the bento quickly. It’s really cute, actually. There’s some cooked fish and a piece of eel, rice with a plum, and some veggies cut into cute shapes. There’s some stars, bunnies, and hearts. </p>
<p>He made this, for himself? It’s way too cute! Hikaru eats it, and damn it’s <i>good</i>. Hikaru won’t lie here, he wasn’t actually expecting it to taste good, mediocre at best. It’s actually good, though. He rushes through it (what a waste), because he doesn’t want to waste the chance before the next fight.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Kaoru trading with Haruhi. Time to start the fight.</p>
<p>“Hey! Stop copying me, you copy!” Hikaru growls at Kaoru and it starts another fight.</p>
<p>Haruhi takes her bento, and Ayden takes the tray and they move to another table. He’s glad he already ate Ayden’s bento, because he probably would have taken it back like Haruhi did.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>They kept up the act, Kyouya even canceled club for the day to “resolve internal conflicts”. Everyone already would’ve known what it was about, but go off man.</p>
<p>“After going this long, haven’t you gotten over it yet? You brothers are putting us out.” Tamaki puts a hand to his hair while shaking. Hikaru pretends to scowl, pissed.</p>
<p>“We’re putting you out?! <i>We’re</i> putting you out, you say?! You’ve got to be kidding! <i>I’m</i> the one who’s put out! I’m the one who’s got the same face as Kaoru. I’m sick and tired being mistaken for you! The truth is, I hate your guts!” He acts like he means it.</p>
<p>“You took the words right out of my mouth. Look at this! I bought this from Nekozawa-senpai. Belzenef, the curse doll!” Kaoru pretends to shout back.</p>
<p>Tamaki and Ayden cower in fear of the doll together. ‘Fuck you, Tamaki. Step off, already you have your own crush.’ Bitterly Hikaru thinks to himself.</p>
<p>Kaoru goes on, “I’m writing your name on this thing’s back, Hikaru.” Hikaru scowls, mostly it’s real because of Tamaki and Ayden. “From here on, You’re going to meet with lots of misfortune and sorrow!” Kaoru proceeds to write on the back of it.</p>
<p>Haruhi runs over and smacks them on the head. </p>
<p>Those two come out of the huddle. Finally, could they be any grosser? Hikaru is peeved about it, but he needs to focus. </p>
<p>“Enough Already! You don’t go bringing something like this into a simple quarrel!” She holds up Belzenef “You are both to blame for this fight,” the twins stare up at her in mock shock, “but you’re even more to blame for bothering everyone around you with it. Now say you’re sorry! If you don’t make up right now, then I’ll never let you come over as long as I live!” Haruhi scolds them.</p>
<p>At the moment the two dawn matching smirks, leaning toward Haruhi in sync. </p>
<p>“Then, if we <i>do</i> make up, Haruhi,” they move together around her, “we can come over to your house, right?” They wrap their arms over the other’s shoulder. One hand on their one waist. Haruhi looks at the back of the doll and they can all see it says “blank”.</p>
<p>They high five and take a brotherly love pose, “I'm sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I’m not fit to be your brother saying such awful things to you.” Hikaru coos at Kaoru.</p>
<p>“Not at all. <i>I’m</i> the one who was terribly worried about what I would do if I hurt you, Hikaru.” Kaoru whimpers back.</p>
<p>This went so damn well, and it was pretty funny too. Watching them all squirm, with no idea. Not even Kyouya knew, which was the real hurdle.</p>
<p>“WHAT THE <i>FUCK</i>?! You two, <i>assholes</i>! Did you evening fucking think of <i>anyone</i> else before you pulled this absolutely horrendous act?! We were all worried about you, but this shit was FAKE?! Go to fucking hell you bitches!” Ayden shouts, and they break away from each other. Hikaru’s eyes widen, Ayden is shaking and his eyes are wet with unshed tears. Plus he’s scowling at them, Hikaru’s <i>never</i> seen that expression.</p>
<p>Ayden presses on,</p>
<p>“People, <i>Haruhi</i>, don't owe you anything! You shouldn’t manipulate people into doing what you want! It’s wrong!” Ayden stomps out, slamming the door behind him. </p>
<p>What… what just happened? No one says a word. They’re all just in shock.</p>
<p>Haruhi is the first to leave. After her everyone else leaves one by one. Until only he and his brother are left.</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a while, before Kaoru grabs his hand and tugs him out to their car.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>‘Ayden will forgive us tomorrow, right? It wasn’t even that bad.’  When he would look at Kaoru, Kaoru wouldn’t look back. </p>
<p>Everything was silent, and Hikaru had to wonder, did they- he really hurt Ayden’s feelings?</p>
<p>Hikaru hadn’t considered that before. How anyone else, how his friends, would feel if they did that. He’s never worried about something like that before.</p>
<p>Before all that mattered was him and Kaoru. If someone else had gotten hurt, so what?</p>
<p>He thinks back to when Ayden first joined the club. When he turned them down over and over, but he had accepted Tamaki right away. That had felt horrible, did his actions make others feel that way?</p>
<p>Even if Hikaru doesn’t really care about randoms, he cares about his friends' feelings. Which is… weird to realize, since he’s never had friends outside of Kaoru.</p>
<p>Maybe Ayden has a point about the whole using people thing, at least when it’s applied to <i>his and Kaoru’s</i> friends. Other people outside that can suck it as far as he’s concerned.</p>
<p>He does regret hurting Ayden, and possibly his other friends, but it’ll go back to normal tomorrow.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Things didn’t go back to normal.</p>
<p>First, Ayden didn’t say good morning to Hikaru or Kaoru. He flat out ignored them the whole day. Then he skipped club. Surely Ayden’s hissy fit wouldn’t last two days.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lmao when did I start writing Juvia (from fairy tail) instead of Hikaru? “It’s annoying that all of Hikaru’s friends are so good looking, it means they’re all rivals”</p>
<p>In chapter 22 (at least 22 is the plan) he’s going to start realizing his jealousy is really toxic. It’s kinda a cliche thing to do, but oh well.</p>
<p>I apologize for the facebook joke, but I couldn’t help myself lmao</p>
<p>Hikaru has never had consequences for his actions before, so this will be fun.</p>
<p>I don’t know if anyone’s noticed, but Hikaru never uses Fuwa’s name (first or last). And that’s because he doesn’t see her as a person/respect her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Wait a Moment...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hikaru learns other people have real life feelings Pt. 2 :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No, Kaoru isn’t going to help Hikaru here, because he realizes this is something Hikaru has to do one his own. Plus Kaoru is a little lost too. He’s more emotionally mature than Hikaru, yea, but he’s still had the same life as Hikaru.</p><p>I wrote chapters 19, 20, and 21 all at once. It's 8am right now. I started at like 9pm.</p><p>Chapter 22 is also going to be short, sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day was no better, Hikaru isn’t really sure what to do. So, he asks Haruhi to speak with him during their next break. She’s close with Ayden, so she might be able to help him.</p><p>________________</p><p>“Okay, what did you want to talk about?” Haruhi is looking at him, and it reminds him of Kyouya slightly. Her big doe are calculating him.</p><p>“You’re close with Ayden, so I was wondering if you could tell me how to fix this? Or talk to him.” He’s not sure if that's the right thing to say, because Haruhi raises an eyebrow unimpressed.</p><p>“If you're asking for my <i>advice</i> I’d suggest starting with an apology.” She starts, “But, he’s not the only one that you should apologize to. Besides, Hikaru, it’s your mess. <i>You</i> fix it. I’m not talking to him for you.” She turns and goes back to class.</p><p>What did that even mean? Why should he apologize to anyone else? No one else is mad at him. Ugh they really will have to fix it themselves.</p><p>________________</p><p>The problem is, now that he knows he should apologize, he’s not sure how. The break before lunch he goes to Ayden’s desk.</p><p>“During lunch, can we talk? Kaoru, you, and me?” Hikaru feels a little awkward about it doing this. He’s never <i>ever</i> apologized before. But Haruhi told him it was the best way to get this all over with. </p><p>Hikaru really wants to go back to having tea with Ayden, or watching movies with him. Or anything else that they did together. Kaoru was there too, but still.</p><p>Even after Ayden yelled at them he likes the other boy. Besides, when Hikaru had reflected afterwards he realized he might’ve been wrong.</p><p>“Okay.” Ayden agrees, which is good! </p><p>________________</p><p>This is so awkward, they’re all sitting there in the classroom. That girl and Haruhi are in the cafeteria.</p><p>“We’re sorry.” Hikaru and Kaoru swallow their pride, and say it. There, they’ll be forgiven now.</p><p>“I don’t accept it.” Hikaru looks at Ayden, eye wide. Ayden narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>“What?! Why not?! We apologized! <i>You’re</i> the one who yelled at <i>us</i>!” Hikaru seeths.</p><p>“That right there is why.” Ayden pauses, “Besides, you might not know this, but you fucked up. I’m not the only one you guys affected.” He adds, and gets up and leaves.</p><p>What does that even mean?!</p><p>Hikaru has no idea what to do? Maybe he should give him a gift? Ayden did used to be poor so maybe he’d like an expensive gift? Hikaru isn’t sure what else to do.</p><p>________________</p><p>For the rest of the day he racks his head how what’s wrong before deciding, fuck it. If Ayden is going to be difficult Hikaru won’t bother.</p><p>Ayden comes to club that day. Not like Hikaru cares! Damn it.</p><p>This sucks. It <i>hurts</i> most of all. Having the guy he likes mad at him… He’s really not sure what to do.</p><p>Even the guests are catching on, because he’s not putting effort into the act or flirting like usual. He’s far too distracted.</p><p>________________</p><p>He’d never tell anyone this, but he might’ve cried after having his apology turned down. Haruhi is also refusing to help him.</p><p>None of the other hosts would be any help, either. Which leaves him with one other person to turn to.</p><p>He’s really going to hate this.</p><p>________________</p><p>He finds himself in front of <i>her</i> during break. This is a new low, even for him.</p><p>“You want to know how to get into Ayden’s good graces again, right? Why should <i>I</i> help you?” She crosses her arms and turns up her nose at both of them.</p><p>“Um… because we asked you to?” He scoffs, what a dumb question. It’s also weird how she’s treating them so much different than she did Tamaki. </p><p>“I refuse.” She leaves. Just straight up leaves, what crawled up her ass? Annoying bitch.</p><p>Now what? Should he give up? God anything else would be <i>to</i> humiliating.</p><p>________________</p><p>The more and more he thinks about everything the worse he feels. It’s not anger, it’s <i>guilt</i>. Which is new and he hates it. They’ve done stuff like that before! Why does he only feel bad about it <i>now</i>? </p><p>Hikaru is annoyed and guilty, and he knows it's weighing on Kaoru too. He hadn’t noticed before, but the others are also upset with them. </p><p>He’s starting to feel alone again, like he was back before high school. He never knew this, but he’s scared of being alone again. Now that his world is bigger, he doesn’t want it to re-shrink.</p><p>He feels helpless, and he has no idea what to do.</p><p>________________</p><p>Tamaki and Kyouya tell him to get a move on with apologizing and he just scowls and tells them to shove it. So not in the mood for this shit. He’s lashing out, he knows that. He just can’t help it right now. He’s frustrated, guilty, and lonely.</p><p>This gets Haruhi’s attention, sighing as she drags them both into the hall.</p><p>“Listen up you two. I was hoping you’d do this on your own, but you need to apologize to all the hosts. Not just Ayden.” Haruhi narrows her gaze at them. “What is this your first time apologizing or owning up to your mistakes? You guys suck at it.” Rolling her eyes sarcastically.</p><p>The twins look at each other from the side, then look back to Haruhi.</p><p>“Yeah, it is.” Kaoru said honestly. Haruhi seems surprised and looks up at them, mouth agape and eyes comically wide. </p><p>“Seriously? From what I know you guys pull nasty pranks all the time, surely this isn’t the first time it’s come back to bite you.” Hesitantly she shifts her eyes from one twin to the next.</p><p>“No, we’ve never had this happen before.” Hikaru tells her. Haruhi blinks a couple times, then sighs.</p><p>“That makes so much since. Okay, I’ll give you both a little help and ask the club for a meeting. But <i>you both</i> have to apologize. And, Hikaru, Kaoru, there’s usually consequences for your actions. Just because there hasn’t been so far, doesn’t mean you should expect that to keep up.” With that she turns , “I’ll ask for the meeting to be after the rest of club. Go ahead and think about what you did wrong. Because you did do something wrong, and then think about what you’re going to say.”</p><p>Consequences? Really? He looks at Kaoru, confused. That’s a lot to think about. For now, he should focus on what they’re going to say. This is going to be really embarrassing, damn it.</p><p>________________</p><p>“We’re really sorry about our prank. It was over the line.” They said as one. Hikaru wouldn’t meet anyone's eyes. This is <i>awful</i>. They realize it’s awkward, but what else should they say? </p><p>No one said a word for a minute.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’m not mad. I’ve always known you two were like that. It wasn’t really a surprise to me.” Hikaru looks at Tamaki in surprise, thankful. Tamaki gives them a smile. </p><p>“Yeah.” Mori isn’t a man of many words. </p><p>“Next time, don’t disrupt the club. We lost money thanks to you two. But I, as well, forgive you this time.” Kyouya, surprisingly, was next.</p><p>“Kao-chan, Hika-chan… I was  upset you tricked us all like that… But I guess I can forgive you.” Honey gives them both one of his wide smiles. </p><p>“I think it’s great you guys apologized to everyone, for a first ever apology it was good.” Every head turns to Haruhi, shocked. She was smiling though. Hikaru and Kaoru blush.</p><p>“Wow, I hadn’t realized you guys had never apologized to anyone before this. Thank you, both. I’m sorry about what I said too. It was pretty mean…… I hadn’t meant it.” Ayden stands up and hugs them. Slowly they hug back. </p><p>Tamaki is pulling Kyouya in on it too. Honey drags Mori into it next. Finally Haruhi rolls her eyes, before hugging on the least crowded side.</p><p>Hikaru likes when Ayden hugs him, sure. But this is… really nice too. Hikaru’s never felt like this before. He’s glad he swallowed his pride and said sorry. This group hug feels amazing, his heart swells with an emotion he’s never felt before. </p><p>Hikaru feels appreciated, loved even. It’s overwhelming, he’s glad he didn’t cry.</p><p>He’s glad they accepted it, even though it was kinda a lame apology. They had actually meant it this time.</p><p>________________</p><p>Glad to have resolved this, so it’s no longer eating away at him.</p><p>His actions having consequences, that’s a conversation to have with Kaoru. It’s also a concept to contemplate.</p><p>When Hikaru goes to bed that night, it’s with a smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes it’s short, but I didn’t want to make Hikaru suffer too long! </p><p>I honestly couldn’t think of anything else that Hikaru and Kaoru would actually say for an apology.</p><p>I used apology and apologize so much in this chapter it got repetitive to me. I hope it wasn’t too bad for anyone else.</p><p>This chapter and the two before haven’t been edited at all lol.</p><p>I'm not going to start writing it even tho I have it outlined cos Im dead tired lmao. I'll outline more, and edit 5 more chapters before writing any new ones. </p><p>My updating is going to change because of this, sorry. I removed the update days in the summery because I'm planning on editing at least 5 chapters before writing new ones. Once I'm done editing all of them I'll go back to what I was doing before. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Oh Hell to the No.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Honey is... scary????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Hikaru lesson chapter LOL. Ayden’s changes are going to be happening slowly and over time. His main problems are: Expressing himself, dealing with people he finds difficult, problem solving, his too trusting nature, and his distrust of most adults (especially ones in authority). </p><p>I don’t have many plans for the last two, mostly cos I’m not sure what to do. But for Hikaru, socially he’s a bit of a baby. I just need him to learn to trust others (or at least Ayden), not to be so overwhelmingly jealous that its not explosive and toxic, then I also need him to realize other people matter.</p><p>Right now he’s learning his jealousy is a problem, and that his friends have feelings. I’ll branch out to other people later, however. His growth, after initial realizations, will also happen gradually. </p><p>I’m also starting to put Ayden in situations where expressing himself is really important so he’s forced to do it. Once he’s good at these things he’ll start to realize he needs to confront problems instead of running away (or giving someone the silent treatment)</p><p>I don’t feel like making two separate chapters for the end part cos it would be such a short second chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately Tamaki needed more “commoners coffee” and a huge list of stuff. Not a one person job, for sure. Since Ayden and Haruhi both have “commoner experience” they got stuck with the shopping.</p><p>Luckily Ayden, along with Haruhi, was able to convince them to let some muscle come with them.</p><p>When Ayden told them they needed someone able to protect them, at first they thought Ayden was being dramatic. Haruhi had understood him and helped him explain.</p><p>Going to a regular store in a uniform for rich people… They were going to get cornered and jumped. Or worse.</p><p>Honey ended up coming with them, Ayden isn’t really sure what he could do to help. Someone is better than nothing, and Ayden wasn’t about to complain about it. Plus he gets to spend time with the cutest host.</p><p>________________</p><p>They were walking to the front gates, all three in a comfortable silence.</p><p>They hadn’t even left school yet, when they stumbled upon something. Or should it be <i>someones</i>? What the three hosts saw after turning the corridor was… In the same instance all three of them had gotten pissed.</p><p>Let’s backtrack a bit.</p><p>________________</p><p>Ayden smiles as he walks along side his two friends. Honey and he weren’t that close, but they are friends. Even Haruhi had a little more pep in her step than usual. She just likes food shopping, especially with friends.</p><p>She’s probably thinking about the best stores to hit up for their list. Haruhi is cute like that. Honey has a bright smile and while holding Usa-chan to his chest. Their mood was pretty good, Honey is probably happy he got picked as muscle.</p><p>Haruhi turns the corner first, before freezing in place. Next is Honey, who has a similar reaction. Ayden turns the corner last, it’s so close behind the other two he hadn’t even noticed something was amiss with his companions. His blood freezes, and then in the next second turns boiling hot.</p><p>They watch horrified and shocked as a girl, he thinks he’s seen before, pours a big glass of milk on Sakura.</p><p>Sakura had been on the floor, clutching her stomach when it was poured on her. </p><p>“Ne… Haru-chan, Ay-chan, isn’t that your friend Saku-chan?” Slowly Ayden turns to see Honey with a dark expression, glaring at those girls.</p><p>Everything was quiet, Haruhi let out a meek “yeah”. That was all the confirmation Honey needed apparently because he took a step forward towards the bullies.</p><p>There’s something about this that feels dangerous. Ayden pulls his eyes to look at the white, <i>terrified</i> girls.</p><p>Even Ayden was scared, and Honey wasn’t even mad at him. One girl starts crying.</p><p>“How long has this been going on?” His voice is deep and ominous. The brave girl opens her mouth. </p><p>“Not you. Saku-chan, How long has this been going on?” Honey asks.</p><p>“A- a few weeks…” Sakura stammers out. Honey looks at the girls.</p><p>“Never do this again. Or else. And never come to the host club again either.” Honey says more evenly than before. All those girls shout “Of course, we’re sorry”, bow and then sprint away.</p><p>Honey smiles, cheerily, “Saku-chan! We should get you back to the club to get cleaned up!” He bounces his way over to her and picks her up bridal style. Super impressive considering his height.</p><p>“You were hurt, right? I’ll let you borrow Usa-chan while I carry you.” Sakura blushes, and thanks him. Lightly holding the bully to her chest.</p><p>“Are you sure though, senpai? She might get milk on her…” Honey hums and then grins at her.</p><p>“I can clean her later! I clean Usa-chan often anyways!” Honey starts heading back to the club room, Haruhi and Ayden follow after them.</p><p>________________</p><p>Sakura had changed and wiped off the milk, Ayden was washing her hair in a sink. Her hair is really soft and pretty.</p><p>Haruhi had filled the other hosts in on the basic situation.</p><p>On the way back Sakura had confessed that the bullies were the girls she used to eat with. Not only that, but they were also bullying her because she got close to Haruhi and he. They found it unfair, which is bullshit. </p><p>She didn’t, and wouldn’t go into much detail about the other stuff they did to her though.</p><p>Ayden finishes and sits by her, “Sakura I was bullied before too.” He admits to her.</p><p>“Really? I couldn’t imagine you being bullied, honestly.” She admits, giving him a stare he couldn’t comprehend.</p><p>Ayden leans closer and whispers, “Yeah, cos I was in a group home.” He gathers his courage, screws his eyes shut and continues, “And because I was outed as gay.” He really trusts Sakura, a lot. But he’s scared, and maybe this was a stupid ass place to tell her. If she reacts badly she could out him to everyone. Shit, he didn’t really think this through. Shit shit <i>shit</i>.</p><p>She hugs him and his shoulder is wet, from her hair or her tears he’s not sure. But she <i>is</i> crying.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you for trusting me… I hated being bullied like that everyday…” Sakura cries into his shoulder.</p><p>Ayden tears up too, and hugs her back. Haruhi and Aiko had been supportive, but they acted like it wasn’t a big deal. Well, it was only a big deal to Haruhi because she felt guilty. Coming out is a big deal to him, every time.</p><p>Having Sakura say that… it means a lot. He cries into her shoulder too.</p><p>Later the hosts would question him and he’d say, “It’s none of you guy’s business.” Haruhi would jump to agree. Sakura and Haruhi really are great friends.</p><p>That Friday at their weekly study session/get together Ayden told Haruhi what happened, because they trust her.</p><p>________________</p><p>Hikaru pov:</p><p>When Haurhi had told them that girl had been getting bullied, there was this sick feeling he realized he had. It was glee, like he was happy she was getting hurt.</p><p>At first he hadn’t minded, then he saw Ayden and her crying on eachother, and he realized something important.</p><p>That glee was sick and twisted, what kind of person was he to feel happy about her getting <i>bullied</i> if Ayden or a friend of his got bullied he’d be pissed. </p><p>For the rest of the day he had pushed that all aside until he got home. Now that he’s home and alone in his room, he has plenty of time to think.</p><p>He’s had a few hours to reflect and think about… things. Hikaru has come to a realization that Ayden doesn’t belong to him. Just the other day they had all been adamant that people aren’t playthings, that he had <i>hurt</i> them. </p><p>He had realized he cares about how they feel, and that other people are… well, people. And he just now realized he had been treating, thinking more, of Ayden as <i>his</i>. But if some fangirl had thought that about Hikaru, he’d have been disguised. </p><p>If anything, he belongs to Ayden already. Which is sad, that Ayden holds his heart but doesn’t even know it.</p><p>Another thing, Hikaru is horrified about how he’s been thinking about Fuwa. She’s not to blame if Ayden isn’t paying attention to him. She isn’t to blame if Ayden doesn’t like him back. He doesn’t even think either one likes each other like that. </p><p>He sighs, his jealousy was so extreme he was <i>happy</i> she was bullied. How depraved can he get? This needs to be fixed, he’ll talk to Kaoru and ask him for help.</p><p>Hikaru buries his face into his hands, ashamed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m not sure if anyone noticed but Ayden calls Honey the cutest host, while Hikaru calls both Ayden and Haruhi the two cutest hosts.</p><p>I thought it was kinda funny.</p><p>I wrote this chapter a lil diff than normal because I wanted to try this out! That’s the whole reason lol</p><p>If someone wants I might have Honey and Sakura be a background couple? I wasn’t really planning it but this chapter kinda took a mind of it’s own lol. It didn’t follow my outline at all lol (if no one says either way I’ll probs just do as I please) :)</p><p>For anyone wondering Sakura is only 5’1. Honey is actually 4’9. While I don’t mind having Sakura and Honey date in the background, it wouldn’t really be important or change any of my plans at all.</p><p>I wasn’t planning on having Sakura date any of the hosts, but plans can change lol.</p><p>Mia is a chaotic girl who does as she pleases. She has little care for people’s opinions on her. I can't wait to write her &gt;:)</p><p>I also couldn’t help myself and wrote this before editing more chapters :T </p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if you’d like to see this chapter written from any other perspectives!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Feelings and Butts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No one gets felt up, in case u misread the title</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mia is Pan for anyone curious</p>
<p>Mia description: (she’s of irish decent, I looked up Irish people colorizations) </p>
<p>She has long wavy dark red hair, tied in a ponytail. Its super thick, and she can’t tie it up for swimming because it clumps and tangles in her hair ties. (I had that problem before I chopped off 12 inches of my hair)</p>
<p>Has to use multiple hair ties she has so much hair</p>
<p>(when asked y not cut it, its cos “I like the swishing feeling as it moves. Plus good excuse to take longer showers”(honestly y I wouldn’t cut my hair for a long time))</p>
<p>She also has blue eyes</p>
<p>Also, none of my OCs are self inserts. Some things I know a lot about or have life experiences in will be added in with my characters but they aren’t my personality.</p>
<p>FYI: I think that it’s a slur and I don’t like referring to myself or other LGBTQ+ people as q***r. So I’m censoring slurs because fuck that.</p>
<p>MY grandma (who doesn’t anymore) and other family members use that word negatively when referring to gay people. Also btw, I’m of the opinion all slurs are bad. Racist and sexist jokes are stupid. Homophobic jokes aren’t funny either. (gay jokes are funny, but not homophobic ones)</p>
<p>(I’m not sure is anyone wants clarification on that but, gay jokes (ex: your mom gay, im so gay, that cirle is straghter than me) arent really all that harmful but homophobic jokes spread hate and are said negatively with awful phrasing. Or can just be “If a guy ever flirted w me I’d be him w a chair lol” (I’ve heard a kid legit say this and he and the other boys laughed, so yea))</p>
<p>TLDR: OC stuff, I hate the q***r slur, theres a dif between gay jokes and homophobic jokes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, another stupid costume. This theme feels more like the first theme again. Except Arabian. </p>
<p>Ayden is leaning against Hikaru, tired from that weekend. He had a slumber party with Sakura and Haruhi at his place. Mia face timed them for a while.</p>
<p>Sakura and Mia get on like gasoline and a house fire when it comes to tormenting him. Haruhi joins in on teasing him sometimes, too. Now that all three know he’s gay the gay jokes are bountiful. Especially when it comes to his weakness against hot guys. </p>
<p>Mia is flying in this Friday, and he’s excited. Plus now that Aiko knows they won't be up to any “funny business” she’s letting Mia stay in the same room as him. It’s been weird not having Mia in his room. </p>
<p>Now he doesn’t have to walk in on her naked, or in the middle of sex with some guy or girl. Mia is a sexual deviant, compared to him anyways. </p>
<p>Mia was called a slut once, and she responded, “Lol, I can brag about my lays if you’d like. Your girlfriend and brother were two of them, whore. Oh, and ‘your girl’ said I’m better since she actually came for once.” and then walked off. Word had spread around about that and no one said a word to her again. Especially since she didn’t lie about any of it.</p>
<p>Someone tried to bully Mia for being pan once too. She found them after school and kicked the crap out of them. Ayden trained with her a good bit to try and be able to defend himself, but he sucked so bad at it. He wasn’t able to eat enough every day so he was never able to build muscle, and never had enough energy to actually do anything. </p>
<p>Mia has money but she is trying to save it for college and emergencies. They had pulled their allowances together and bought essentials every two weeks.</p>
<p>Anyways, he’s tired from staying up all night for the slumber party. SO he’s leaning against Hikaru. Ayden isn’t sure why he always picks Hikaru to sit by or lean on first. Right now he’s too tired to think about it, and files it away for later.</p>
<p>So this cute little kid wonders in, and Tamaki lets him be an apprentice. Congrats you little perv, welcome to the nightmare club. Not really, Ayden is being dramatic, Sakura must be rubbing off on him. He’d blame Mia, but it’s impossible to be her level of chaotic and dramatic. </p>
<p>Kids are super cute, so he doesn’t mind Shiro joining. Mia would've picked him up by the scruff, called the kid a devil and threw him out. She really follows her own path. </p>
<p>He must be thinking about her more because she’s coming soon.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Right as Ayden finishes playing the violin he’s able to see the crap incident. Rude kid, dumb Tamaki. All he can think about is the John Mulaney skit about the middle schoolers.</p>
<p>Ayden walks over to the poor girl, “Hey, I’m sorry about that. Some kids are just so mean. I think you’re pretty, everyone has different beauty standards. You should be confident.” Ayden gives her a smile and she’s staring at him with tears dotting her eyes.</p>
<p>Lowering his voice, “Just between us, Tamaki can be kind of dumb when he’s flustered.” She giggles and thanks him before leaving the club.</p>
<p>Looking back to his friends he sees Hikaru and Kaoru doing their dumb twincest act. </p>
<p>“Y-you’re homos! And what’s worse, you’re twins, so that's inceptuous!” Shiro exclaims. Ayden rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>“I think you meant incestuous.” Tamaki says from behind Shiro, and the little boy turns to looks at him, afraid.</p>
<p>Honey jumps on Shiro out of nowhere, “Shiro-chan! Want to have cake with me? We have chocolate and strawberry!” Honey is so sweet to try and make Shiro feel included.</p>
<p>“Back off! What grade are you in?! What are you doing wearing a high school uniform?” He yells, surprised. Honey gets tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Mitsukuni?” Ayden never really noticed before, but Mori is actually really kind. </p>
<p>He never thought much about Mori, as bad as that sounds. He was just sort of there, a strong shoulder to lean on. A nice guy, tall and stoic. He’s handsome, obviously, but unlike most tall stoic people he seems a fluffy teddy bear. Well, on the inside.</p>
<p>It would probably be really hard to get mad at Mori. Even Mia would like him. He’s more like an older brother type than anything.</p>
<p>The thought makes Ayden smile, he should make an effort to become better friends with him. Though, how he’d go about that he’s not sure.</p>
<p>“No fair you can't go around having older friends like that!” Shiro yells, again. Isn’t he getting tired of that? Honey climbs Mori like a- BACK TRACK OH GOD. Honey climbs up Mori and hangs off his arm, baby tears coming out. </p>
<p>Mori stands there, hand on his hip so Honey can hold on better. It’s a really cute sight, actually.</p>
<p>“Honey-senpai, I’ll eat some cake with you!” A wild Sakura appears, and since when did she start coming to the host club? She requested Honey too, it seems. Very suspicious indeed. </p>
<p>Either way, Sakura gives Honey her cutest, brightest smile and he lights up like a christmas tree. Honey flings himself from Mori’s arm into Sakura’s arms. Even though she only has a couple of inches on him she easily catches him. </p>
<p>Honey smiles, cheering the three of them have cake. Leaving the rest of them to deal with Shiro, gee thanks.</p>
<p>“S-senpai?!” Shiro panics and backs into Haruhi, who almost drops the expensive tea tray she’s holding. She’s able to balance it again, so that’s good.</p>
<p>Haruhi leans down a bit to look Shiro in the eye, “What’s the matter? Ah, you’re surprised at how everyone here is so unusual? I was also unable to get a grasp of the atmosphere around here at first, which considerably threw me for a loop.” Giving him a kind smile. Gah, Ayden loves how nice his friends are. But… </p>
<p>“Hey, are you q****?” Shiro asks Haruhi. </p>
<p>He’s both relieved and annoyed. Relieved it wasn’t directed at him, and annoyed he A) used that word and B) asked that. He means, the phrasing was rude. If you’re curious about if someone is trans, or anything else don’t ask it like <i>that</i>. </p>
<p>He’s had other kids and adults use all kinds of slurs. They aren’t triggering, they just piss him off. Well it depends on who says it… if a bully said one it would be hurtful and make him feel like shit. In this context, it just made him mad.</p>
<p>Trio of dumbasses freak out and tell Haruhi to have Shiro carry the tray with expensive tea stuff.</p>
<p>Shiro drops the tray, immediately without even trying.</p>
<p>“It's not my fault, okay? It’s your fault for trying to make me do it.” Turning up his nose, and looking her dead in the eye.</p>
<p>“Apologize to Haruhi.” Ayden speaks up, before Kyouya is able to.</p>
<p>“Huh? Why should I? It was the q***rs fault.”</p>
<p>“Stop calling <i>him</i> <i>that</i>, and stop being a spoiled brat.” Ayden growls at him. This is a little kid, sure, but he’s making him so damn angry. Ayden is trying to be civil here.</p>
<p>“You should make the q***r do all the chores, just hurry up and teach me how to make a woman happy!” There's complete silence as soon as he says that, and Ayden just looks down at him with cold eyes.</p>
<p>“You think <i>you</i> can make <i>anyone</i> happy?” And yeah, maybe that was a little mean. He would never have been able to say that to one of his old tormentors. To be fair, he’s holding back on saying a lot, mostly by rationalizing that this isn’t an old bully, and that he’s just a dumb fucking kid.</p>
<p>There’s no way this kid is even listening. He’s way too self absorbed. It’s clear everything goes in one ear and out the other.</p>
<p>“And you’re being pretty bigoted too.” Haruhi steps up to the place to take her own swing at it.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to just let you treat Haruhi like that, anyways! Place him in isolation!” Tamaki orders, and the twins drop a cage on him? Since when has that been a part of a music room. Harui, Sakura, and he gawk at it together</p>
<p>Kid throws a fit, like an actual fit. He’s saying a bunch of stuff Ayden isn’t bothering listening to. </p>
<p>“I’m serious!” Shiro cries</p>
<p>“Then start by showing us some respect, brat.” Hikaru says while he and Kaoru pick at their nails (drama queens).</p>
<p>Tamaki starts discussing types, and then they bring up the boy lolita, and Honey asks if he’s just in the way. Ayden pats his head.</p>
<p>Honey-senpai you’ll always be Ayden’s favorite host. </p>
<p>Renge appears and Ayden watches as they do some dumb training stuff.</p>
<p>After Shiro leaves, Haruhi says; “He said something about a her.”</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Expectations and reality are very, very skewed. Things you never thought you’d say, are sometimes said.</p>
<p>For example, Ayden never thought he’d say he misses the Arrabian cosplay. Or any of the previous ones.</p>
<p>But here we are, in the present, Ayden thinking those thoughts. Face bright shade of red, eye twitching.</p>
<p>Strangely, his heart beats faster when he sees Hikaru blushing while looking at him. Or… is Hikaru <i>checking him out</i>.</p>
<p>Somehow that makes Ayden happy, to think Hikaru thought he looks hot. Still, it doesn’t change the fact he’d rather be in almost anything else.</p>
<p>This skirt is way too short. His boxers were too long for it, so he <i>had</i> to wear the panties one of those pervert hosts provided. </p>
<p>At least Sakura left a while ago and couldn't photograph his shame of wearing a girls middle-school uniform. </p>
<p>His life is rigged. Rigged. Haruhi stood next to him, equally hating it. Honey is in an middle-school uniform too, however he gets to be in the boys one. Lucky bitch.</p>
<p>“Now you’re ready for infiltration!” Tamaki proclaims, grinning.</p>
<p>Hikaru and Kaoru snake their arms around him and each rest a head on either of his shoulders, whispering simultaneously in his ear, “You look super cute, Ay~den.~”</p>
<p>Now he realizes why Tamaki calls them devils and scoundrels. Tamaki shrieks and chases them off Ayden, something about “sexual harassment” and “his precious son”. </p>
<p>Another thing Ayden never thought he’d say or think, ‘Thank god Tamaki chased those boys away’. He’s in a <i>skirt</i> a <i>mini</i> skirt at that. This is no time for Hikaru to have his hands on him, or whispering in his ear. </p>
<p>That would end horribly, only for Ayden.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>“And honey-senpai, I do think you look good in that. But why do we have to dress up in a middle school outfit?” Whispers Haruhi</p>
<p>“Yeah I don’t why I’m here, either?” Ayden admits, quietly.</p>
<p>Once they’ve snuck into the classroom the rest of the hosts waltz in, single file. Like the ‘disguises’ we’re for their amusement. Big shocker there.</p>
<p>“If you’re going to come in such large numbers, there’s no reason to disguise ourselves and sneak in, is there?” Haruhi protests, Ayden bends over to see what Honey is looking at. He’s curious.</p>
<p>“Who- Ayden! What are you doing?!” Hikaru whispers-shouts at him. Ayden turns his head confused, to see Hikaru and the others blushing. Hikaru covered his eye, but Ayden can see him peeking through his fingers.</p>
<p>Mori has his eyes covered too, lightly blushing. What’s he missing here? Haruhi waves at him and pats her butt. </p>
<p>With that his brain connects the dot. FUCK FUCK FUCK. His whole body goes red, snapping to stand straight, hands covering his butt. Kill him now. </p>
<p>Even Haruhi is blushing, even Kyouya. Tamaki had been bright red, looking away. But Ayden is the reddest of all. He wants to die anyway possible. This is awful.</p>
<p>“I see you wore the panites, Ayden.” Surprisingly it’s Kyouya who tries to break the tension. It made Ayden a darker shade of red, he’s never been this color before. It’s so hot in here.</p>
<p>“Sh-shut up! My b-boxers were l-longer than the s-skirt! I’m not used to w-w-we-wearing skirts!” He’s on the verge of crying because he’s humiliated. </p>
<p>Luckily they hear footsteps and have to crouch down.</p>
<p>The rest were doing something but Ayden is lost in la-la land.</p>
<p>For some reason thinking about Hikaru looking at his ass isn’t as bad as thinking about the others doing it. He hates to admit it, but if it had just been Hikaru who saw he wouldn’t have really minded. </p>
<p>What’s wrong with him? He’s never wanted someone to stare at his butt, especially not when he's bent over, in a <i>skirt and panties</i>. That’s never been a thing until right this second. But, what does that even mean.</p>
<p>His thoughts are reeling from it, deciphering itself. When he finally broke out of his own head it was to Tamaki’s beautiful piano playing. </p>
<p>Tamaki is really good. Like really good.</p>
<p>Something compels Ayden to look at Hikaru. When he does, he notices how handsome he really is, just watching Tamaki. Ayden’s heart squeezes in his chest. </p>
<p>He swallows. He’s seen hot guys, his heart has always <i>always</i> thumped or his stomach twisted. With Tamaki his heart skipped. </p>
<p>This feeling is different, and he isn’t sure why or what to make of it. But it’s a really <i>really</i> nice feeling. Ayden smiles, before looking back at Tamaki again.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Hikaru really looks good in white. Tamaki looks good in white, sure. Objectively, Tamaki is the best looking in white. Bias wins, everytime so Ayden thinks Hikaru looks really handsome. He pulls his eyes away and does the task at hand. </p>
<p>Two kids, in love. It’s cute, and the song is filled with their feelings. So why does Ayden find himself looking at Hikaru? </p>
<p>Throughout the playing he’d steal glances at Hikaru. He’d blush and look away when their eyes met. </p>
<p>Hikaru must’ve kept trying to glance at him too.</p>
<p>At the end of the day, while sitting in his limo Ayden realizes he’s not thinking about the other hosts the way he was thinking about Hikaru. Somehow even Kaoru wasn’t part of the equation. Weirdly enough, to Ayen Hikaru looked better in the suit than even Kaoru. </p>
<p>Which is super weird considering they’re <i>identical twins</i>.</p>
<p>It dawns on him, he has a full blown crush. Major big time. He puts his head in his hands. Fuuuuuuuck. He wants to date, kiss, hold hand with Hikaru. There’s… ahem, <i>other</i> things as well, but he’ll put that away now.</p>
<p>Does he have a crush on Hikaru? Yes. Is this going to end badly for him? Absolutely.</p>
<p>However, there is a singular ray of hope. Hikaru would also look at him during the concert. Which could mean Hikaru has a crush back. The likeness of that is low. He’s a male, after all. He doubts Hikaru is anything but straight. He wants to hope, and if he had been a girl he would have. </p>
<p>Aiko, Haruhi, and Sakura have all accepted him. No one is lucky enough to have that, and have a super attractive guy crush on them. No way. He’ll crush from a distance until it fades. Hopefully it fades soon.</p>
<p>The car arrives and the first thing he does is tell Aiko about his new crush. They talk and joke and she teasing him. </p>
<p>It’s nice, having a nice mom, a crush, close friends, and even some more casual friends. </p>
<p>His heart feels so full, and he’s never been happier. </p>
<p>He’ll enjoy what he can before the inevitability of change rears its head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thought Last chapters notes were a little long so I decided to put this here:</p>
<p>Hikaru, for normal jealousy wouldn’t feel that way, but he’s been jealous and disliked Sakura for a while now (Timelines for this show are hard, even though I’m trying my best to keep track I think its been about 2 months now?)</p>
<p>All his jealousy built up until that point, and then he realized he has a problem. Because normally Hikaru wouldn’t feel like that about someone being bullied. I don’t think being a dick to those girls in middle school actually made him happy, I think the two had been lashing out. </p>
<p>Hikaru is a good boy, even though he gets very jealous. The goodness is the reason he even noticed he has a problem right away. </p>
<p>His plan is to have Kaoru hold him accountable so he can slowly overcome that jealousy.</p>
<p>Also I’m going ahead with Honey x Sakura, but I won’t add it to the tags because it’s really not important. No one said no so I’m doing it. Sakura deserves happiness, dang it!</p>
<p>I’m very aware Shiro is only a little boy, which is why I’m not having the characters be super harsh on him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TBH I havent been writing much cos idk</p><p>Anyways besides that, this part is kinda lame but i didnt have much else to add</p><p>These are more hikaru’s thoughts and feelings, sometimes w a lil extra.</p><p>Kinda wanna do a MLB crossover w these two idiots lol (Hikaru is def Chat material)(i was reading MLB fanfics and now i really wanna but im a coward and have to finish this first)(aaaaah)</p><p>If i did it it would def be a one-shot tho</p><p>I’ve noticed i use more italics in Hikaru chapters (i think it’s cos Hikaru is more dramatic)</p><p>Sorry this is never edited. I gave up on that.</p><p>im so tired lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hikaru has to hold back a wistful sigh as Ayden leans against him. It’s... nice that he picks Hikaru to be close to first. Physically anyways.</p><p>Why Ayden is so tired isn’t clear to him, but he’s sure he wouldn’t like the answer so he doesn’t ask.</p><p>Some random kid comes in, then inflates Tamaki’s ego until he’s accepted as an apprentice. </p><p> Since Ayden doesn’t seem to care, Hikaru doesn’t either. As long as the kid keeps quiet and isn’t rude to Ayden or Haruhi, Hikaru really doesn’t care. If Ayden didn’t like it Hikaru would’ve been on his side. By extension so would Kaoru.</p><p>Kaoru really is a saint, always following Hikaru’s dumb shit. Of course Hikaru takes his brother into account on all decisions, just as Kaoru does for him. But Ayden is different, he doesn’t stop to think he just <i>does</i>.</p><p>If Ayden deserves happiness, Kaoru deserves everything and more. His brother is great. </p><p>Ayden shifts, pressing closer to him. Hikaru blushes. A warm feeling washes over, it's good. He hopes it lasts forever, Hikaru doubts Ayden would pick him.</p><p>Not because Hikaru isn’t great, because he is, but because Ayden never seems to look his way. In some ways, he couldn’t wait to be over Ayden. In others he never wants this amazing feeling to end.</p><p>________________</p><p>Every day Hikaru spares a minute to listen to Ayden’s playing. Ayden is a good player, Hikaru is biased, sure, but he is genuinely really good. Ayden has been playing since he was little, so it makes sense.</p><p>Hikaru can’t help but watch him walk off the stage a few seconds, before pretending he wasn’t watching Ayden specifically.</p><p>The carp looking girl is crying, and Ayden walks over to her. </p><p>“Hey, I’m sorry about that. Some kids are just so mean. I think you’re pretty, everyone has different beauty standards. You should be confident.” Ayden gives one of the smiles he usually gives <i>Hikaru</i>. </p><p>Kaoru subtly elbows him in the side, and Hikaru tries to smother this jealousy. But really why is he paying any attention to that ug- no no no. He needs to stop that.</p><p>He needs to focus on other thoughts, so they took to teasing Tamaki and putting on their act.</p><p>Is… Is that Fuwa? Why is she at the club? And with <i>Honey</i>, shouldn’t she be visiting with Ayden or even Haruhi? </p><p>Frankly, Hikaru does think Fuwa is only average, but being jealous over her has led to bad thoughts. He doesn’t want to be in that position again. Hikaru wants to not be a huge dick with his jealousy.</p><p>Upon reflection he realized he almost growled at <i>his own friends</i>. At Tamaki, and Tamaki is clearly into Haruhi. </p><p>Maybe Ayden liked Tamaki at first, but now he doesn’t. That much is clear to Hikaru. He just wants to know <i>who</i> he likes now. If he even likes anyone.</p><p>He could be wrong, Ayden could still be straight.</p><p>Hikaru wasn’t actually paying attention, just doing as Kaoru did. He isn’t usually like this, but today he’s distracted by his thoughts. Until Ayden’s biting voice cut through the air he had only been going through the motions. </p><p>“Stop calling <i>him</i> <i>that</i>, and stop being a spoiled brat.” Ayden growls at him. <i>Ayden</i> growls. It’s actually kinda hot.</p><p>“You should make the q***r do all the chores, just hurry up and teach me how to make a woman happy!” There's complete silence as soon as he says that, and Ayden just looks down at him with cold eyes. When he’s not angry with Hikaru he’s actually really breathtaking when he’s angry.</p><p>Judging by the others shocked and unaroused expressions Hikaru must be the only one thinking that.</p><p>“You think <i>you</i> can make <i>anyone</i> happy?” He’s definitely said meaner things, even while just joking with Hikaru.</p><p>There’s no way this kid is even listening anyways though. Not by that dumb face he’s making</p><p>“And you’re being pretty bigoted too.” Batter up, Haruhi style. Blunt and straightforward. She really is great, even though most of his thoughts are centered around his blond crush. Hikaru acknowledges greatness when he sees it.</p><p>Most of the time.</p><p>“I’m not going to just let you treat Haruhi like that, anyways! Place him in isolation!” Tamaki orders, and the twins drop the cage on him.</p><p>Honestly the faces Ayden and Haruhi are worth dropping the cage alone. They’re so cute.</p><p>This damn kid that Hikaru doesn’t like just starts screeching. Technically Hikaru only doesn’t like him cos Ayden doesn’t. He was also rude to Haruhi and called her a q***r.</p><p>“I’m serious!” Shiro cries. </p><p>“Then start by showing us some respect, brat.” Hikaru says while he and Kaoru pick at their nails, to be cool. </p><p>Tamaki starts discussing types, and then they bring up the boy lolita, and Honey asks if he’s just in the way. Ayden pats his head. Lucky. Hikaru wants Ayden to pat his head. More accurately he wants Ayden to play with his hair.</p><p>________________</p><p>God he’s grateful to be alive.</p><p>Ayden is so damn hot in the girls uniform. The only real reason they stuffed him and Haruhi in those is because they’re so damn cute.</p><p>And then he blushes and Hikaru swallows.</p><p>He tugs at the hem of his skirt, they didn’t put a wig on him but still he looks so cute. </p><p>Fuck he’s so so cute. Hikaru can’t help but stare and hope he’s not blushing.</p><p>________________</p><p>Once those three snuck into the classroom the rest of them waltz in, single file. </p><p>“If you’re going to come in such large numbers, there’s no reason to disguise ourselves and sneak in, is there?” Haruhi protests, annoyed.</p><p>“Who- Ayden! What are you doing?!” Hikaru whispers-shouts at him. Ayden turns his head confused, Hikaru blushes deep red. </p><p>He covers his eyes with his hand, but parts his fingers because <i>holy shit</i>. His butt is so- so squishy and firm looking? His thighs are cute too. Shit, shit, shit not good. He’s wearing pink panties too. </p><p>Shifting, because now he’s… ahem <i>uncomfortable</i>. </p><p>He’s blind to everything except Ayden at the moment.</p><p>His whole body goes red, snapping to stand straight, hands covering his butt. Damn, he must’ve figured it out. Hikaru looks around to see every. Single. Host blushing. Honey, who didn’t see anything, is blushing.</p><p>Haruhi is blushing, even Kyouya. Tamaki had been bright red, looking away. But Ayden is the reddest of all. <i>Mori</i> is blushing.</p><p>“I see you wore the panties, Ayden.” Kyouya’s words only made Ayden a darker shade of red, he’s never been this color before. Hikaru is going to implode at this rate. </p><p>“Sh-shut up! My b-boxers were l-longer than the s-skirt! I’m not used to w-w-we-wearing skirts!” He’s on the verge of crying, but somehow it’s only making him cuter. Though Hikaru does feel bad about Ayden’s humiliation.</p><p>He can’t shake thoughts of Ayden bending over wearing that for <i>just him</i>, Kaoru elbows him hard and he winces. That was creepy, and dirty. Hikaru shifts again, trying to think of anything else.</p><p>Everything else is blurry after that. </p><p>________________</p><p>Throughout the whole recital he caught Ayden’s eyes a total of 10 times. Yes he did count. They had been standing side by side, so there’s no way he was just casually looking around. He had been looking at Hikaru, on purpose. And he had done it a lot.</p><p>Everytime Ayden would blush and look away guiltily. He’s so cute like that.</p><p>This gives Hikaru hope that maybe Ayden will like him back. Hopefully. Just one person that he likes. Please just let there be one person he likes like him back.  That maid hadn’t cared, but he prays Ayden does. </p><p>Even if he gets hurt in the end, even if he’s only grasping at straws he’ll hope until he can't anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I have someone else come to the Hikaru/Haruhi date ep instead of the guy who canonly comes?</p><p>Cos it wasn’t a bonding moment for Haruhi and Tamaki, it was for Hikaru and Haruhi (like romantically). Maybe someone from Ayden’s past should come? Or maybe someone knew who likes him?</p><p>If I stick to canon there it would be pretty boring… since Hikaru doesn’t like Haruhi like that here. Tamaki also didn’t seem to have any problems with him (as far as i remember i haven’t re-watched the ep)</p><p>I think a past bully could either be fun or boring. Or maybe someone something (romantic or sexual? I don’t mind going back to the play date chapters and re wording so hes not a virgin anymore, since the virgin thing is kinda boring anyways lol (i wrote it w/o thinking too much about it)) happened with? Or maybe just some new guy they’ve never seen before?</p><p>If no one has any thoughts about this then I’ll just we word the chapters anyways and play it by ear lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>